Aunque no fue planeado
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Los embarazos a veces se planean aveces no, pero que pasa cuando el padre del niño no te ama, cuando piensa que fue un error y quedas como madre soltera? -KakashixAnko-
1. Prologo

A veces la vida te pone a prueba, a veces eres tu misma, pero a veces quien te hace sufrir es la persona que mas amas ¿no es así Anko?

Desearías cambiar las cosas, regresar el tiempo y evitar ese sentimiento que te consume, pero no puedes, es tarde, ya no puedes hacer nada. Dejaste esa capa infantil que te cubría y saliste lastimada, diste lo mejor de ti y él no lo aprecio, una vez mas, fuiste traicionada.

Con dolor reconoces que cada vez que has confiado en alguien has terminado así, sola.

La primera vez que eso paso casi perdiste la vida, y ahora, ahora es peor, ahora sientes que no te queda nada, ni siquiera el alma, ni siquiera tu misma, estas sola, completamente sola, ya no eres la mima mujer que fuiste alguna vez, ahora ya no sonríes, ahora ya no tiene casi aparentar que eres feliz, porque todos saben que no lo eres, lo notan en tu lento caminar, en tu perdida de apetito, lo notan en tus ojos, pero nadie sabe porque, y nadie se ha molestado en indagar afondo, unas cuantas personas te lo han preguntado, pero tu negaste todo y ellos se alejaron, como si de verdad no les importara demasiado como para conversar contigo.

Pero aun te queda una amiga, ahí esta Kurenai, aunque no como antes, ya no salen juntas los fines de semana, ni se sientan a comer por las mañanas, ahora ella tiene que cuidar a su hijo, el cual adoras porque te llama tía, un hermoso niño con su alborotado pelo negro y esos brillantes ojos rojos, que cada vez que te ve corre hacia ti. Y cuando lo ves no puedes evitar pensar en tu futuro.

Te preguntas si así será tu vida en unos años, criando sola a tu hijo al igual que tu amiga...Pero no es lo mismo, ella tuvo el apoyo de Asuma...y el de Kakashi. Y tú no tienes nada, la miras a ella y te miras a ti, criando solas a sus hijos. Asuma ha muerto, pero antes de hacerlo fue feliz, porque supo que seria padre. Él en cambio...él no te ama, ya te lo ha dicho, dijo que te apoyaría, que nada le faltaría a su hijo, que él seria su padre, pero no lo será, sabes que no, porque jamás serán una familia.

Y respiras, tomas valor, si, te has embarazado por un descuido, no lo planeaste, pero ¡y que? eso no significa que no ames a ese niño que crece en tu vientre, ese pequeño ser de no mas de dos meses, que mide solo unos centímetros pero que ya lo sientes en todo tu ser,

Y Kakashi? Kakashi que se joda! Él no supo ver cuanto vales, no supo apreciarte, no privaras a tu hijo de un padre, pero tampoco lo vas a atar a ti, su relación jamás fue formal, ni siquiera para tomarla en cuenta, y es que ustedes dos solo tenían sexo, solo para quitarse la tensión que había entre ustedes cada vez que se veían, ni quiera estaba obligados a ser fieles, el podía dormir con otra persona si lo deseaba al igual que tu, aunque aun así...aun así tu jamás lo hiciste, jamás dormiste con otro hombre ¿porque? fácil, porque lo amas. Aunque parece ser que Kakashi no hizo lo mismo, él sabia que lo amas, pero él no te ama a ti, te lo dejo claro, por eso crees que él si ha visto otras mujeres, y te duele, pero nada puedes hacer.

Le dejaste ver que lo amabas, justo antes de decirle sobre tu embarazo, pero él te rompió el corazón, no fue cruel ni te tratado mal, pero el simple echo de saber que no siente lo mismo que tu es suficiente para que quedaras destrozada. Se lo dijiste apenas supiste de tu embarazo, cuando tenias solo unos días, pero no sabes si fue lo mejor, porque se lo dijiste cuando iba a una misión y después de hablar él partió, y no ha vuelto, aunque no tiene caso que lo haga, porque él no regresara a ti, pero aun así lo extrañas, ansias verlo, saber que ha regresado bien, aunque tu él no le importes.

No sabes la reacción que tendrá él al volver, obviamente no correrá a ti y te dirá que te ha extrañado. Así que tu duda es sobre si él se habrá preocupado por tu estado, por ti y por...su hijo. Quizá solamente te ignore hasta que el niño haya nacido, de igual manera sabes que dolerá. Si el te ignora será porque no se preocupa por ti o por el bebe, y que no le importa lo que les pase, y si se preocupa...será solo por el niño.

Él no es un mal hombre, sea un buen padre, pero tú quieres mas que eso para tu hijo, quieres una familia, una que él no quiere darte.

Quizá sea hora de intentar una...al lado de otro


	2. Un nuevo inicio por separado

La brisa del Otoño jugaba dentro de un pequeño departamento en el centro de la aldea, así que el lugar quedaba algo frío, pero no lo suficiente como para mantener en la cama a Anko, el lugar solo tenia una habitación al fondo que era la suya, una pequeña cocina a la derecha de la salita y tras un pasillo el baño, que era algo mas amplio que el resto de las habitaciones, también tenia una habitación mas pequeña que un cuarto normal, donde guardaba sus armas, quizá si fuera poco, pero a ella eso le bastaba, era solo lo necesario para una kunoichi tan ocupada como ella. Casi no estaba en casa pues siempre andaba de misión en misión, así que usualmente solo llegaba a dormir y tomar un baño. Pero ese día iba a cambiar su rutina.

Le había explicado a la Hokage que quería el día libre para remodelar un poco su departamento, el cuarto que usaba para sus armas, que afortunadamente estaba junto al suyo, lo convertiría en otra habitación, la de su hijo...o hija, no sabia que iba a ser y francamente la idea de que fuera una sorpresa le emocionaba. así que la noche anterior ella ya había sacado todo de ese cuarto, hoy debía ir a comprar las cosas para preparar todo, como vivía de manera sencilla tenia bastante dinero ahorrado, solo usaba el suficiente para pagar los servicios, y comprar comida y armas.

La decoraría completamente el blanco, un color neutro para el sexo del bebé, de igual modo su apartamento le parecía pequeño, pero por décima vez suspiro y se dijo a si misma que estaba bien, solo serian ellos dos y eso seria suficiente.

Después de haberse dado un largo baño para relajarse y vestirse fue a la cocina, limpio las alacenas ya empolvadas por estar durante mucho tiempo vacías y le sorprendió el no encontrar alguna telaraña por ahí, deperdido estaba limpio, pero igualmente tenia que aprender a cocinar, a un niño no podía darle dangos, tenia que intentar algo mas nutritivo, aunque solo esa palabra lograra hacerla sentir escalofríos.

Salio del departamento una vez que lo arreglo un poco hasta dejarlo presentable y camino por las calles solitarias, al ser de mañana muchos puestos estaban cerrados y otros mas apenas comenzaban a abrir, algunos tenían varios días que ya no abrían pues a pesar de ser otoño comenzaba a hacer frío y mucha gente se iba de la aldea a pasar una temporada con sus familiares que vivían lejos.

Anko se paro en una tienda y comió algo de arroz dulce y zumo de naranja, extrañamente, penar en dangos hacia que quisiera vomitar-

-B_ueno, no tan extrañamente._- Pensó alegre mientras posaba una mano en su vientre, parecía que su hijo tendría gustos muy diferentes a los suyos, sobretodo porque había pedido una ensalada también, y ella jamás comía algo tan...sin sabor, según pensaba ella, pero hoy quería comer mejor, adoraba su hijo, sentía que en cualquier momento toda esa felicidad la haría explotar, es verdad que estaba triste antes, pero esa noche se había soñado a si misma con un bebe en brazos, mientras se sentaba en una silla y lo arrullaba para que durmiera, esa imagen era demasiado...cariñosa, para que fuera ella, pero así lo soñó, y Kami! como le había gustado!

Solo ese momento de sueño había sido suficiente para darle el ánimo que necesitaba. Y saben que? Que la gente la mirara como le diera la gana! Si hablaban de a sus espaldas le daba igual! Ella era una mujer fuerte y ningún aldeano estupido iba a bajarle el ánimo, ¡Por Kami! ¡Iba a ser madre! El mundo podría caerse a pedazos y a ella le daría igual, estaba feliz.

Ahora bien, después de haber pagado la cuenta y salir del local, camino un rato mas, cerrándose la gabardina, era extraño que hiciera tanto frío, si estaban en pleno Otoño! Seguramente el invierno que vendría seria terrible.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda de buen ver y entro en ella, la mujer encargada del local la saludo con una sonrisa, ahí solían comprar los ninjas su vestimenta, armas, pergaminos y otras cosas, pero había un pasillo que jamás había visitado...el de maternidad. La idea de ella misma con una blusa rosa, con flores y listones por todos lados la hacia estremecer, ella no era así, y tampoco le compraría a su bebé una de esas horribles ropas que vendían, no mejor no.

Pensó que solo necesitaría de un día para conseguirlo todo, pero se daba cuanta de que no seria así, pero no importaba, tenia el día libre. Le había costado...había tenido que decirle la verdad a Tsunade, que cuando supo su estado termino escupiendo el sake que bebía en ese momento, después de una "charla" de lo que era la responsabilidad le había preguntado por el nombre del padre pero ella no le dijo nada, la Hokage se había molestado por eso, y seguramente la hubiera golpeado si no supiera que estaba embarazada. Aunque de todas maneras casi tenia dos meses, pronto hubiera tenido que decirles de todos modos. En realidad, Tsunade termino gritándole por ello mismo, los primeros tres meses de un embarazo son de riesgo, y una kunoichi debía cuidarse mas aun, cualquier problema en una misión seria muy grave en su condición y podría presentarse un aborto, por lo que ella...estaba oficialmente desempleada por los próximos meses...a excepción del trabajo de oficina, que seria lo único que haría de ahora en adelante.

Volvió a salir de la tienda y camino hacia una mas particular, con la linda anciana que le hacia l ropa a ella, charlo con ella unos minutos y después le explico su condición, la mujer era ya mayor y casi le da un infarto, Anko siempre había sido, a sus ojos, una chica muy alegre, pero jamás la había imaginado con alguna pareja, simplemente ella no tenia la imagen de una mujer que forma una familia propia. Pero de igual modo acepto encantada hacerle algo de ropa a ella y a su hijo, ropa cómoda pero en sus acostumbrados colores y sin todas esas cosas que tanto odiaba.

Antes de comprar o mejor dicho, pedir que le hicieran algo mas, se dirigió al domo a recoger los exámenes que la Hokage le había ordenado hacerse, seguramente ya estarían listos.

Y así, paso la mañana de Anko.

* * *

-Kakashi sensei, se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Kiba quien saltaba por los árboles detrás de él, se mostraba algo preocupado pues desde que regresaban a la aldea Kakashi no había hablado demasiado y tenia un semblante serio; juntos habían estado en una misión por ya bastante tiempo, realmente había sido fácil, pero era muy tardía, pues solo tenían que quedarse y vigilar a un grupo de hombres se creía estaba formando una organización en la aldea de la hierva donde estaban secuestrando jovencitas para la prostitucion, afortunadamente solo había sido un rumor y no eran mas que un grupo de bandidos que se habían encargado de entregar a los ninjas de dicha aldea.

-Si, Kiba, estoy bien.- Contesto bajando el piso de un salto y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la aldea.- Démonos prisa y dejemos el informe.-Kiba prefirió callar y seguirlo en silencio mientras que Kakashi metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miraba el cielo gris que amenazaba con empezar a llover. Y él solo podía pensar en una persona, la misma en la que había pensado por esas semanas, aquella que le Daria un hijo, estaba seguro que era su hijo, porque sabia que Anko lo amaba y jamás se había acostado con otro hombre mientras estuvo con él- Él no le había pedido fidelidad, incluso en un par de ocasiones el había estado con otras chicas, cosa de una noche, recordando que ellos no eran pareja y por lo tanto no hacia nada malo, pero cuando supo que Anko estaba enamorada de el fue demasiado, ella se lo había dicho justo antes de partir misión y en ese mismo momento le dijo estar embarazada, lo cual era muy malo, él no la amaba.

Pero igualmente le daría un hijo, un hijo de ambos, cuando su padre murió se dijo que jamás tendría un hijo, y no era algo le que hubiera interesado, no creyó necesitar uno, pero ahora lo tendría, y él no iba a dejarlo solo, sabia lo que era crecer sin un padre, pero no era por eso porque lo hacia, no era porque se sintiera mal porque su padre lo dejara a él, lo iba a hacer porque quería, porque a pesar de que n fue planeado, sentía algo por ese bebé,

La sensación era extraña ¿lo quería? ¿amaba a su hijo? jamás había sentido igual, la idea de ser padre le parecía una mentira, como si fuera un sueño, aunque no le era nada desagradable, la idea de una familia le agradaba, por fin ya no estaría solo, aunque si lo pensaba mejor...no tenia una familia, un hijo, si, lo tendría, pero no una familia. ¿Y Anko? Por un breve momento e involuntariamente se imagino como seria una familia con ella, y la idea lo paralizo en medio de la calle.

* * *

Anko regresaba del domo, estaba radiante! habían tardado un poco en atenderla pero después de un rato le habían entregado los exámenes médicos, su hijo estaba en perfectas condiciones, le habían dado un pequeño libro con los cuidados que debía tener y algunos ejemplos de las incomodidades que se le presentarían en el embarazo, aunque no le hacia falta pues ya sabia todo; había comprado algunos víveres y un recetario para preparar platillos bastante deciles y que esperaba no terminar quemando; se habían encontrado también con Kurenai y su lindo hijo de casi tres años que corrió a abrazarla, hablaron un poco y la ayudo a sentirse mejor. Aunque claro, todo lo bueno llega a su fin, al doblar la esquina se encontró a Kakashi que venia hacia su dirección y detrás de él Kiba.

-Hola Anko!- Grito Kiba corriendo hacia ella con el mismo animo de siempre y adelantándose le a Kakashi en el camino.

-Hola. Ya han regresado de la misión, eh.

-Demasiado fácil! Solo gastan mi tiempo! Me desperdician!

-Ja ja, lo imagino.

-Que es eso?-Pregunto señalando los papeles en su mano izquierda y la bolsa de plástico en la derecha.

-Acabo de comprar algunas cosas, voy a aprender a cocinar.

-Tu?? Recuerdo la ultima vez que cocinaste algo, se lo llevaste a Kurenai-sensei y nos compartió a Shino, Hinata y a mi. Estaba medio quemado y medio salado...-Guardo silencio cuando Anko le dio un punta pie en la pierna derecha con demasiada fuerza.

-Ya entendí! No tienes que decir todo eso! Además, compre un libro.

-Tu leer??

-Ahí vas de nuevo. Mejor calla si no quieres que la próxima patada sea mas arriba.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero que agresiva.

-Y tu de lengua floja!

-Kiba, lleva el informe a Tsunade.- Ordeno Kakashi interrumpiéndolos.

-Espera! La Hokage esta...

-Indispuesta?- Pregunto Kakashi.

-Mas bien diría pudriéndose en alcohol- Se giro hacia Kiba.- Si vas ahora no la encontraras conciente, y si la despiertas lo mas probable es que te confunda con una bailarina o termine dándote un capón, dame el informe a mi y yo mañana se lo entrego cuando vaya a verla.

-Tienes misión?- Pregunto extrañado pues antes de irse la vio algo decaída y se le hacia raro que aun así la mandaran, pero entonces suponía que no debió ser nada para preocuparse, quizá solo se había enfermado y ya.

-No, a partir de mañana trabajare ahí por las tardes.

-Haras trabajo de oficina? No lo enti...

-Tengo mis asuntos, así que dame el informe de una vez y mejor ve a buscar a tu perro, creo que te ha extrañado.

-Maldita vieja borracha!- Susurro refiriéndose a la Hokage por no dejar que Akamaru fuera con él, aunque la misión fuera de espionaje, el perro no llamaba la atención, o si?

-Deberías hablar mas respetuosamente de tu Hokage- Reclamo Kakashi y Kiba se asusto, no creía que él lo hubiera escuchado.

-Bien, pues entonces me voy.- Saco de su mochila una carpeta con el informe y se la intento dar a Anko pero al tener las manos ocupadas se inclino y la metió en la bolsa que cargaba.- Igualmente mañana pasare a explicarle los detalles, adiós.

-Adiós!-Grito ella sacudiendo el brazo aun con los papeles para despedir al chico cuando salto al tejado, ocasionando que los resultados cayeran al suelo. Kakashi se agacho para recogerlos y apenas distinguió el logotipo del hospital Anko se los arrebato.

-Has tenido problemas?-Pregunto preocupado.

-No.

-Entonces porque has ido al hospital?

-La Hokage lo ha ordenado.

-así que ya lo sabe.

-Solo ella y Kurenai, aparte de la anciana que me hará la ropa, y voy en camino con un señor que me hará la cuna, solo ellos lo sabrán, aun no se me nota, así que no tienes de que preocuparte por ahora.

-No me importa el que dirán ni si saben que es mi hijo!- Respondió molesto ante la idea de que Anko creyera que él se avergonzaba.

-Pues entonces no se que te molesta.- Metió los papeles a la bolsa para tener al menos una mano libre.

-Estoy preocupado, carajo! Es mi hijo el que llevas en el vientre, te piensas que no me importa lo que le pase?!

-Tu hijo esta bien- Respondió agachando la mirada, Kakashi era el único hombre que le quitaba todo su valor y confianza en tres segundos con tanta facilidad que parecía mentira. Kakashi se tranquilizo un poco ante esas palabras y sus hombros bajaron y sus puños se abrieron.

-Entonces que paso para que la Hokage se preocupara y te hiciera exámenes?

-Le molesto el que no le haya dicho que estoy embarazada y haya seguido haciendo misión...

-Estuviste de misión!?- Se acerco a ella e inclino hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaban-En que estabas pensando? Pudis...

-Fueron misiones sencillas, solo tenia que cuidar a alguien o llevar algún documento, no acepte ninguna misión donde pudiera haber un atacante o peligro, este- Se señalo el vientre con la mano libre, bastante enojada de nuevo, pero sin romper el contacto visual.- también es mi hijo, no soy idiota, no iba a hacer nada que lo arriesgara, no se que clase de mujer crees que soy, pero yo no arriesgaría a quien amo, y amo a mi hijo, así que has el favor de dejar de gritarme que me estas cansando y no quiero terminar diciendo algo de lo que podamos arrepentirnos después!

-Lo siento- Susurro apenado y bajo la vista.- Es solo que me preocupe. No quiero que nada les pase.- Anko se sorprendió al escucharlo que la incluyera en la frase y gran parte de su ira desapareció.

-Esta bien, supongo que realmente estabas preocupado, de cualquier forma, el bebé esta bien, no haya nada malo, mañana comenzare a trabajar en el domo así que no habrá problema.

-Y como lo has llevado?- Pregunto levantando la mirada.

-Bien, solo he tenido un par de mareos, las nauseas son algo mas frecuentes pero nada que no pueda soportar, la Hokage me un libro, como si lo necesitara- Susurro lo ultimo molesta y Kakashi sonrío.- también me dijo sobre algunos cuidados que debo tener y dijo que nacería en poco mas de 7 meses, una semana probablemente.

-Anko yo...lamento no ser el hombre que quieres, ni sentir lo mism...

-Lo se, y no puedo obligarte a sentirlo, por eso te daré libertad, lo "nuestro" o lo que se que hayamos tenido, se termino, así que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, comenzar con otra si así lo deseas, yo intentare hacer lo mismo y aceptare la vida que tomes, tendrás un hijo, mas no algo que te una a mi, así que no tenemos que cambiar nuestras vidas y todo seguirá igual. Como ya lo dije, serás libre, espero que no pienses que nuestro hijo es un estorbo para ti o tu pareja en un futuro.

-jamás pensaría algo así!...Admito que no estaba en mis planes el ser padre, o que esto cambia mi manera de ver las cosas, también me doy cuanta de que jugué contigo y te di esperanzas para algo que no puedo ofrecerte, pero yo también quiero a mi hijo. Y si comienzo una relación con otra chica como dices, tendrá que ser alguien que acepte a mi hijo.

-M alegra que pienses así.-Sonrío y l tomo de la nuca para bajarlo hacia ella y besarlo. Kakashi se sorprendió pero después le correspondió el beso. Siempre que se besaban lo hacían de forma pasional, pero esta vez ella lo hacia dulcemente, saboreando el momento al ser el ultimo que pasarían así, después de unos segundos se separo levemente de el y volvieron a abrir sus ojos.- Adiós Kakashi.- Susurro contra sus labios y lo dejo perdido unos momentos entre el calor de su aliento y el fresco aroma de su cuerpo, para cuando reacciono ella ya no estaba.

Y Kakashi se quedo ahí parado, lamentando el no ser capaz de amarla, y con mas dudas y confusiones que cuando llego.


	3. De amigos, hormonas y celos

-Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto una voz detrás de Anko y sorprendiéndola porque sin esperar una respuesta ya había tomado la bolsa que cargaba.

-Iruka!-Grito feliz, con el mismo animo que hace meses no tenia y este le respondió con la hermosa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro. Ese hombre jamás dejaba de sonreír.

-Jajaja me alegra verte feliz! Y bien! Que a pasado para que estés de buen humor?- Pregunto ansioso y camino a su lado. Anko no quería decirle que hasta hace unos minutos seguía aun peor que de costumbre, y verlo con esa amable sonrisa le era como un sol en esos momentos.

-Nada, que no puedo ser feliz por ver a un amigo?- Pregunto fingiéndose ofendida pero sonriendo.

-Claro que si! Yo también me alegro de verte!- Respondió colocándole la mano libre sobre los hombros para rodearla. Pero Anko se cruzo de brazos.

-Y quien dijo que fueras tu?

-No era yo?! Que cruel! Grito quitando el brazo pero Anko río y ahora fue ella quien le rodeo el brazo con ambas manos mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Claro que eres tú, solo bromeaba.

-Vaya forma de bromear!- Replico, pero realmente no podía dejar de sonreír por más de 10 segundos así que volvió a hacerlo y alzo la mano para entrelazar los dedos con los de ella.- Te invito a comer dangos.

-No te molestes, esta cerrado, nadie abre por el frío, además no me apetecen los dangos, últimamente me dan nauseas, mejor te invito yo a comer en mi casa.-Iruka levanto una ceja extrañado.

-Tu cocinaras?

-Porque me preguntas eso!? También Kiba lo hizo! Ni que fuera a envenenarlos!- Contesto soltándolo pero Iruka la tomo por la cintura y la junto a él.

-Lo siento, lo siento, fui un idiota, no fue mi intención insultarte, solo me pareció extraño. Me perdonas?

-Solo si me ayudas, apenas comenzare a aprender.

-No te preocupes, yo vivo solo, así que se cocinar un par de cosas.

-Los víveres están en la bolsa.

-Bien- Comento soltándola definitivamente y abriendo la bolsa para examinar el contenido.- Que es esto?- Pregunto sacando varios papeles.- Un informe de misión? Fuiste a una?- Pregunto perdiendo la sonrisa

-No, es de Kiba, mañana lo llevare a la Hokage, voy a comenzar a hacer trabajo de oficina.

-Porque?- Pregunto distraído mientras seguía hojeado los papeles que saco, pero se quedo callado al ver el del hospital- No sabia que estuvieras enferma- Dijo preocupado y volteo a verla

-No lo estoy.- Contesto apenada y camino mas rápido. Pero Iruka la alcanzo de inmediato y siguió revisando los papeles.

-Entonc...Oh, ya veo.- Susurro al ver el libro que la Hokage le dio a Anko.- Disculpa, no lo sabia.

-Muy pocos lo saben.- Suspiro y Iruka volvió a rodear su cintura en señal de apoyo.- Te parece si mejor lo hablamos en la comida, ahora solo quiero llegar.

-Por supuesto.- Sonrío dulcemente y caminaron hasta el departamento de Anko en silencio, Iruka le acariciaba la espalda de vez en cuando, no le gustaba que la gente sufriera y que él no pudiera hacer nada, de momento solo la ayudaría escuchándola, ya buscaría una forma de hacer que se sintiera mejor. Pero al menos ya sabia el porque Anko tenia ese semblante las ultimas semanas.

Al llegar Iruka se sorprendió de que Anko no tuviera todo desordenado y se lo manifestó con un silbido mientras miraba todo, Anko río y no se molesto en aclararle que había recogido apenas esa mañana, se limito a apesar a la pequeña cocina e Iruka la siguió hasta allí dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa y cuando Anko le indico sacar las cosas comenzó a meter todo a las alacenas vacías, lo que curiosamente no le llamo a atención y comenzó a reír.

-Deseas algo en especial?- Pregunto Iruka después de casi media hora de haber guardado las cosas y comenzar a cocinar, tenia un cuchillo en la mano y veía algunas verduras con insistencia que estaban sobre la mesa- Digo, algo que se te antoje?- Volteo su cara de lado y miro hacia atrás donde Anko terminaba de colocar algunas cosas en el refrigerador y reía suavemente.

-Que pasa? Dije algo gracioso?-Pregunto confundido dejando el cuchillo a un lado.

-Es solo que parece mentira que estés tratando de mimarme, ya soy un poco grande para eso, jamás nadie lo ha echo, no tienes que comenzar ahora, estoy embarazada, no es como si fuera una súper modelo.- Comento riendo con aire despreocupado y se coloco al lado de Iruka quien se volteo a verla de frente.

-Tienes razón, no eres ninguna modelo, las embarazadas tienen mucha mejor figura.

-De verdad no tienes que mimarme.-Sonrío como si deseara quitarle una responsabilidad que él creía tener, pero realmente le agradaba el que alguien se preocupara por ella, e Iruka siempre había sido un buen ninja, una gran persona y un excelente amigo.

-No, no tengo, pero quiero hacerlo, Anko, yo no tengo hijos, así que siempre me ha gustado ver una mujer embarazada, se ven tan lindas, tan delicadas y radiantes, simplemente no puedo evitarlo, esta en todo hombre.

-_No en todos-_Pensó con tristeza, pero recobro la sonrisa- Eso significa que quieres ser padre?

-Yo?- Poso una mano tras la nuca y río nerviosamente mientras sentía sudar frío.- Quizá, no se, creo que por ahora no. Digo, para eso primero debo tener novia, no crees?-Soltó una risita con los ojos cerrados.

-No necesariamente. Ya me ves a mi, embrazada y sin novio. No lo tuve entonces, y no lo tengo ahora.

-Ah, pero tienes algo mejor que eso, me tienes a mi!- Se halagó el mismo intentando suavizar la atmósfera para Anko, cosa que ella noto y lo agradeció en el alma.- Eres mi amiga, así que yo estaré ahí para ti, dándote mi mano cuando nazca tu hijo y soportando con una sonrisa cuando me la rompas.

-Me lo prometes?- Lo abrazo con dulzura y él le correspondió.

-Claro, cuenta conmigo.

-Oh Iruka, eres un gran amigo.-Exclamo apretándose contra él y permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que el la alejo de su pecho para limpiarle una lagrima en su mejilla derecha.- Estupidas hormonas.- Reprocho mientras se limpiaba los ojos con furia y él río.

-Acostúmbrate, vas a tener muchas mas de esas.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

-Y bien, que quieres de comer, anda, que una embrazada no puede pasar hambres.

* * *

Kakashi se levanto del suelo con un dolor de cabeza terrible, se llevo la mano a la coronilla y la froto suavemente mientras miraba a su alrededor para descubrir quien era el causante de su golpe. Y mirando hacia atrás encontró a Kurenai con su hijo cargado en un brazo y la otra mano levantada. Tenia cara de estar enojada y la intensidad del golpe se lo confirmaba.

-Se puede saber que quieres, que no ves que estoy ocupado?

-Si a quedarte viendo el suelo tan distraído como para no notar mi presencia le llamas estar ocupado, entonces Shikamaru es el ninja mas responsable de la Hoja y yo una ninja de pacotilla.

-Solo a eso viniste, a regañarme por no hacer nada? Ya te puedes ir por don...

-Hoy llegaste no es así?

-Si, y eso que?

-Ya viste a Anko?- Pregunto tajante y sin rodeos.

-Si, ya la vi.- Respondió fastidiado y recargo un hombro sobre su pierna y la cara en la palma de esta mientras permanecía en posición india desde el suelo.

-Y que le has dicho?

-Nada, que querías que le dijera?

-No lo se, quizá algo respecto a TU hijo, digo, no se, quizá sea un asunto delicado, tan vez lo suficiente como para que charlaras con ella, O es que no piensas hablarle nunca?

-Que es esto? Un jueguito de preguntas y respuestas? Ya estoy grandecito como para que me sermones.

-Pues entonces compórtate como tal! Déjate de niñerías y afronta tus actos!

-Mira Kurenai.- Se puso de pie y se coloco delante de ella.- Se lo que debo hacer y lo acepto, voy a si? Así que deja de tratarme como si fuera una bestia que desatiende a sus hijos, porque no es así, entendiste.?

-Yo solo espero.- Abrazo a su hijo con paciencia y miro a Kakashi, continuo casi sintiendo lastima por él.- Que cuando pongas en orden tus prioridades y te des cuenta de cuan importante es Anko para ti, no sea demasiado tarde.- Se giro sobre sus talones y se alejo de él.

Kakashi pudo ver como Kurenai sostenía fuertemente al niño para que no se cayera y el pequeño agito una mano sobre el hombro de su madre a modo de despedida hacia él. Por un momento la imagen fue agradable, no le gustaban mucho los niños, pero ese pequeño tenia luz propia. Pero enseguida la imagen fue remplazada, se imagino a Anko cargando a un niño, sola, sin ningún hombre a su lado, igual que Kurenai. Pero al menos Kurenai tuvo a Asuma, durante poco tiempo, pero lo tuvo. ¿Per que tenia Anko?

* * *

-Iruka, si sigues así, terminaras rompiendo el plato- Habla Anko de manera sutil y en tono bajo, de verdad que el embarazo la estaba cambiando, era eso, o el rechazo. Él dejo el plato que estaba lavando a un lado y suspiro sonoramente antes de pasarse una mano por la frente y endurecer su expresión.

-Así que el muy idiota dijo que no te amaba?- Soltó enojado después de haber escuchado la historia de Anko y Kakashi. Pero ella solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y siguió secando los demás platos con una franela.- Gilipollas.

-No puedes culparlo por no sentir lo que yo, y yo tampoco puedo, por más que intente odiarlo, no es correcto.

Aquello sorprendió a Iruka, Anko parecía más que nada resignada, estaba realmente diferente, pero al menos había recuperado su sonrisa. Ella estaba tranquila y el enojado, parecían las actitudes equivocadas pora cada uno. La miro fijamente por unos instantes y después camino hacia ella y le acomodo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, ella lo miro y entonces se arrojo a sus brazos mientras comenzaba a llorar y el la abrazaba con fuerza y dolor. No entendía la actitud de Kakashi, tenía a una bella mujer enamorada de él, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Debía ser realmente estupido para no apreciarla, pero aun mas, para no darse cuanta que la perdería si no hacia algo pronto.

* * *

Y un poco mas de un mes paso rápidamente, Anko contaba ahora con 3 meses de embarazo, su vientre se había hinchado muy levemente, al punto de que si alguien no sabia de su embarazo, creería que solo había subido de peso un poco. Ya varios aldeanos se habían dado cuanta de su estado, no por la figura, sino por el cambio de sus costumbres, detalles pequeños pero que si los unías se hacían notorios el porque. Durante ese mes no había visto a Kakashi, siempre estaba de misión, pero jamás llegaba a entregar los informes, simplemente enviaba a alguien mas, generalmente a Hinata o Tenten.

Probablemente el no quisiera verla, pero no lloraba por ello, al menos no en publico, tenia que ser fuerte, por su dignidad y por su bebé. Pero en todo ese mes Iruka no se había separa de su lado, era como un ángel guardián para ella. Siempre cuidándola de los demás y vigilando cualquier malestar, un par de ocasiones la acompaño al hospital, algunas mientras paseaban y otras ella tenia que hablarle por teléfono, le daba pena despertarlo por la madrugada, aun mas si sabia que el acababa de llegar de una misión, pero él siempre lo hacia encantado. Realmente no había alguien como él, era un gran amigo.

Si, un amigo, solo eso, no había nada mas entre ellos, pese a que todos pensaban que él era el padre de su hijo. Anko estuvo tentada a desmentirlo un par de ocasiones, pero Iruka jamás se lo permitió, él decía que en primer lugar, nadie se lo creería, y en segundo, si no pensaban que era él, entonces comenzarían a preguntar quien era. Él jamás se quejo, decía que no le afectaba lo que las personas dijeran, y que además, en cuanto el niño naciera, se darían cuanta de que no era su hijo y dejarían de hablar.

Agradecía que Iruka fuera mas prudente y pensara con la cabeza fría por ambos, pues aveces estaba realmente deprimida y otras saltada de felicidad cual conejo andante, los peores días tenia una actitud de muertos y parecía querer matar a todo el que se le acercara a menos de seis metros, a todos menos uno, ahí estaba Iruka, abrazándola cuando lloraba, riendo con ella cuando parecía desfallecer de felicidad, y tratando de calmarla cuando la ira la consumía. Maltitas hormonas, como las odiaba.

Peo todo eso solo le confirmaba lo que ella ya sabia...que necesitaba un hombre. Uno que estuviera con ella siempre, no de la forma que estaba con Iruka, el era un amigo, pero ella necesitaba un hombre completo, uno que le atendiera de otras formas, que le diera el apoyo de una pareja, que ejerciera de figura paterna de su hijo, que le hiciera el amor con locura y a la vez con suavidad, un hombre que la amara.

Pero esos pensamientos perdían importancia cuando caminaba tomada del brazo de aquel que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, aquel contacto seguramente Daria de que hablar, pero que diablos! por ese día le apetecía darse solo gusto a ella y nadie mas!

-Y en que color será la cuna?- Pregunto mientras balanceaba la bolsa que traía en la mano libre, donde estaban diversas cosas para el bebé.

-Le pedí al hombre construirla y pintarla de blanco, ya vi algunas partes, cuando este terminada te la mostrare, esta hermosa, tiene unos grabados preciosos en los bordes y...¿De que te ríes?

-Es que mírate, pareces toda una madre, estas tan emocionada que ni siquiera te has dado cuanta de lo mucho que has cambiado.

-Bueno, estoy feliz- Contesto ella como si fuera lo mas natural, porque lo era.- Voy a tener un hermoso bebé en 6 meses. Tu siempre estas conmigo y me visitas en el trabajo, también me has ayudado en ello para salir antes y no cansarme, aunque tampoco te has alejado de mi cuando tengo algunos cambios de humor, ni te has quejado de cuando te he llamado y despertado por las noches. Eres un gran apoyo.

-Gracias- Susurro bajando la cabeza apenado con un leve rubor.- Lo has visto?- Pregunto intentando recuperar el control al levantar la cabeza de nuevo.

-No- Contesto sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería- desde que llego no lo he encontrado.

-No, Anko, no. No me refería antes, lo digo justo ahora.- Movió la barbilla hacia adelante y Anko levanto la vista para ver a Kakashi caminar hacia ellos y detenerse delante.

-Hola Anko, Iruka.- Soltó despectivamente pero a Iruka no le afecto, solo sonrío de lado, algo tramaba.

-Hola Kakashi, como estas?

-No mejor que tu por lo visto.

-No, no creo que alguien este mejor que yo.- Respondió ensanchando la sonrisa y sujetando mas firmemente a Anko por el brazo. Quería darle una lección a Kakashi, el hombre se había comportado como un idiota y aun no reconocía lo que ella significaba para él. Era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar.

-Si, ya lo creo.-Soltó cortante desconcertando a Anko por su actitud.

Según ella sabia, ellos dos siempre se habían llevado bien, habían tenido sus pequeñas rivalidades como todos, pero Kakashi no era hombre de descomponer, si bien sabia, era siempre Iruka quien se alteraba cuando Kakashi apenas y se inmutaba ante algo. Pero ahora parecía realmente enojado, como si algo le perturbara, pero el que le provocaba esa reacción escapaba de su entendimiento. Y más aun la actitud de Iruka, quien la sujetaba fuertemente y sonreía. Un tenue brillo de luz la ilumino y le dio una idea de la situación, pero pensó que solo era su imaginación.

-Iruka, quiero irme ya, por favor.- Dijo Anko mirándolo a los ojos y por un momento detesto que su voz sonara a suplica.-No podríamos ir a mi departamento ya? No me siento bien. Mejor vamos a acomodar las cosas para el bebé, si?

-Vaya.- Exclamo Kakashi con sorna ante la mención del departamento, pero algo lo enojo profundamente cuando menciono al bebé, Iruka no tendría que estar haciendo nada para él. Sintió una punzada al recapacitar que él mismo no la había estado ayudando en ese tiempo, pero no quiso indagar y sentirse culpable por lo que regreso a su enojo.

-Pasa algo, Kakashi? Pareces molesto, aunque no entiendo porque.- Sonrió Iruka y deslizo la mano hasta rodear la cintura de Anko y pegarla hacia él como si fuese un acto inconciente y natural.

-Y que debo yo entender de la actitud de ustedes? me he perdido de algo?- Sonto cruzando los brazos fingiendo indiferencia.

-Si, siempre te pierdes de todo por vivir en tu propio mundo.

-Que has dicho?- Kakashi se descruzo y apretó los puños a ambos lados mientras su mirada se endurecía.

-Iruka vámonos y demos esta conversación por terminada- Pidió Anko intentando parar todo aquello, pero los hombres solamente la ignoraron.

-Dije que te pierdes todo, en especial aquello que deberías saber es más importante que nada. Pero no te culpo, después de todo, no todos los hombres saben apreciar las cosas más bellas. Aunque debería darte las gracias, sabes, para unos, lo que suele ser un error, para otros es una bendición, por ejemplo el bebé que espera Anko.

-Como sabes que Anko espera un hijo mió?- Pregunto alarmado.

-Se lo he dicho yo.- Ambos giraron hacia Anko que había hablado tan duramente y miraba fijamente a Kakashi.- Tienes algún problema?

-Debiste consultarme.

-¡Oh si? ¡Y como? Digo, si ni siquiera te has dignado a parecer donde sabes estaré. Sabes, la última vez que hablamos de verdad creí que no te importaba que la gente supiera que estoy embarazada de ti, tu mismo lo dijiste. Pero la actitud que tienes ahora solo me hace pensar que me mentiste y que realmente te avergüenzas de mí y de mi hijo- Apretó los puños y el brazo que tenía sobre Iruka profundamente molesta y recalcando las dos ultimas palabras.

-Solo dices tonterías.- Giro la cabeza de lado evadiendo sus acusaciones y sin saber como arreglar las cosas, pero regreso a mirarla.- Pero no olvides que es mi hijo también, tengo derecho a saber tus decisiones si una de ellas lo afectara.

-A que demonios viene esa actitud, Kakashi? Tú engendraste este niño, pero eso no te da derecho a actuar como si fueras su padre.

-Yo soy su padre.- Exclamo Kakashi sintiendo que algo le era robado, o mejor dicho, que era él quien lo estaba regalando.- Iruka no debería hacer nada contigo!

-Si te molesta el hecho de que Iruka me ayude, lo siento por ti. El está ahí cuando lo necesito y no le avergüenza ayudarme. El es mi columna ahora que estoy tan frágil, así que te pido que reconsideres tu actitud y me dejes en paz.- Declaro firme, pero los dos vieron las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos e Iruka le sonrío calidamente.

-Tienes razón, vamos a tu apartamento y arreglemos todo.- Acaricio suavemente su mejilla y camino con ella tomada del brazo, pero apenas dieron unos pasos cuando Kakashi lo sujeto por el chaleco deteniéndolo.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Esto no ha terminado aun.- Lo soltó con brusquedad y desapareció en una explosión. Pero reconocía, que si Anko estaba formando algo con Iruka, la culpa era solamente suya.


	4. Oportunidad de padre

Iruka estaba recostado en el sillon del departamento de Anko mientas ella permanecia encima suyo con sus pechos pegados y él se limitaba acariciarle la espalda con sutiles movimientos y a besarle el rostro, justo donde antes habian resbalado sus lagrimas. Le dolia verla asi, pero sabia que ahora ella estaba muy sensible, no tanto por el embarazo, sino por el encuentro que habian tenido con Kakashi hacia ya poco mas de dos semanas. Parecia que a él le habian puesto alguna mision y se fue, pero la razon por la que Anko lloraba es porque Kakashi habia enviado una carta, diciendo que habia cumplido la mision y regresaba a la aldea, Siendo ella la encargda del papeleo, fue la primera en saber la noticia.

-No quiero verlo, Iruka. Se que parezco una maldita, pero no quiero.

-No pareces una maldita, es culpa suya. Tu solo has echo lo que crees mejor. Y lo has echo de maravilla.

-Te equivocas. Se que hacer en una emergencia, en una situación ninja, pero como mujer no se como debo comportarme. Seamos francos, jamás he sido una chica delicada o dulce, no lloro si me rompo una uña ni me preocupo sobre mi manera de vestir. No culpo a Kakashi por no querer estar conmigo.

-Anko, solo te voy a decir esto una vez. No quiero volver a escucharte hablar así, entendido?- Pregunto frunciendo el seño y Anko se incorporo levemente para mirarlo a los ojos.- Eres una gran ninja, si, una extraordinaria Junín, pero eso no te hace menos femenina que las demás. No eres delicada, muy por el contrario, eres una mujer fuerte y decidida. No te importa como te vistas, porque lo haces para estar cómoda en las misiones y poder cumplirlas. Antepones la seguridad de los demás ante la tuya. Y eso solo te hace una mejor mujer. Ante los ojos de todos. Si bien encontraras a quien le parezca que tu forma de ser es impulsiva, también declararan que no hay igual a ti.

-Si, ya lo creo.- Suspiro con amargura pero Iruka soltó una carcajada llamando su atención.

-No me refiero a eso, lo digo de buena manera. Si eres única, es porque no he conocido mejor kunoichi que tu.

-Me tienes en un altar más alto del que me merezco.

-Te tengo donde perteneces, solo eso. Y cuando ese idiota llegue, le vamos a demostrar lo fuerte que eres. Así que cambia esa cara, que no quiero que vea que él te afecta.

Anko sonrío y se levanto, con las mismas energías de siempre, aunque ahora no podía saltar. Camino hacia el pasillo de su habitación pero volteo para ver como Iruka se incorporaba y sin girar por completo su cuerpo le sonrió.

-Gracias.- Susurro sinceramente antes de irse.

* * *

Kakashi pasó la puerta de la aldea demasiado aprisa, ese día no tenia intenciones de llegar tarde. Personalmente fue a llevar el reporte, lo hizo con la esperanza de que encontrarla y con el propósito de hablar con ella. Tentado estuvo a irse y mandar a alguien más, pero eso se disipo al cruzar la puerta del domo de la Hokage. Era necesario hablar con Anko, pero no era la necesidad lo que lo llevaba hasta ahí, lo que lo hizo caminar hasta la oficina era la sonrisa que tenia en la cara, oculta bajo la mascara, pero que no borraba, no era necesidad de verla, era deseo.

Abrió la puerta casi con desesperación, pero solo encontró a una escena digna de colección, Temari estaba sentada sobre un escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y la falda levemente levantada, su blusa estaba desabrochada de la parte de arriba y sus hombros salían desnudos mientras Shikamaru estaba parado a su lado con la cabeza oculta en el cuello de la rubia y con el pelo cayéndole suelto, su torso tapaba los senos de Temari impidiendo mostrarle algo al intruso.

Cuando se percataron de su presencia que se había quedado como una piedra a mitad de la puerta con la mano aun el pomo. Se secaron rápidamente y Temari quito las manos de los hombros de Shikamaru para poder abrocharse la blusa y dejarlo hacer lo mismo.

-Etto…no es lo que crees…nosotros…

-No hace falta, Shikamaru. No importa.- Interrumpió para sacarlos de su vergüenza, y tener mayor éxito al reprimir una sonrisa.- Venia a buscar a Anko, sabes donde esta?

-Se fue a su departamento temprano. Creo que se sentía mal y pidió a Iruka-sensei que viniera por ella.

-Iruka vino por Anko? Hace cuanto?- Pregunto molesto por su mención y un sentimiento desconocido para él lo invadió.

-Deben ser ya casi tres horas. No estoy seguro.

-Ya, me supongo que no estabas como para contar el tiempo.- Bromeo para quitarce el mal sabor de boca y Temari y Shikamaru enrojecieron completamente.- Os cuidáis eh, que aun son jóvenes.

-Pues a mi no me parece mal la idea de tener un hijo, ya estoy grandecito.- Gruño Shikamaru ganándose un codazo por parte de su novia.

Kakashi sonrió cerrando su ojo visible y salio dejando la puerta cerrada tras de si, esperando que ellos colocaran el seguro antes de continuar y le dieran a menos 5 segundos pera correr lejos y no escucharlos. No es que le asustaran eso temas, ¡Dios sabe que no! Pero la mención de que incluso Shikamaru, que lo consideraba todo problemático, quisiera tener un hijo le oprimió el pecho y le dejo sintiéndose un entupido y un egoísta.

Había llegado el momento de aclarar la situación de una vez por todas, si no arreglaba las cosas, al menos quería quedar bien, en parte por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre. Pero en gran parte porque él mismo no soportaba estar separado de ella.

Corrió todo el camino hasta el departamento de Anko y toco la puerta con fuerza, pero nadie respondió. Se preocupo cuando al volver a toca, esta vez un poco mas fuerte, nadie salio. Se quedo callado unos segundos para ver si oía algo, pero nada. Entonces comenzó a sudar al pensar en la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera pasado a Anko, después de todo, Shikamaru dijo que se había sentido mal. Sin esperar más, salio corriendo de nuevo, esta vez con mas angustia que antes.

Pero solo 20 minutos después regresaba al edificio, al llegar al hospital le habían dicho que Anko no estaba ahí, y que en hacia ya viarios tiempo no iba. Entonces, como si de un latigazo se tratara, le dolió el pensamiento de que ella estaba con Iruka y quizás en una situación mas intima de la que ellos dos mantuvieron. Después de todo, Anko y el solo habían compartido su cuerpo, pero Iruka le estaba ofreciendo algo más. Algo que el no creía ser capaz de darle.

Pero aun con el pensamiento de verlos juntos, regreso al apartamento, al menos quería ver que ella llegara con bien, sabia que Iruka podría cuidarla, pero su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo si lo hacia. Así que se sentó en el suelo del pasillo y recargo su espalda contra la puerta para esperarla. Quería saber que ella y su hijo estaban bien.

Su hijo, el niño que Anko guardaba en su vientre, él que crecía día a día. Jamás planeo ser padre, y no amaba a Anko, pero si quería ese niño. Era extraño, él aun no nacía y ya lo hacia sentir diferente, pero como podía lograrlo? Kakashi no sabia lo que era ser padre, no tuvo una gran figura paterna, su mismo padre se había suicidado cuando él era un niño y conoció muy levemente lo que era el amor paterno. ¿Cómo esperaba Anko que supiera ser un padre? Quizás lo mejor si fue no amar a Anko, talvez le hubiera sido muy doloroso a ella intentar una relación con alguien que no seria un buen padre. Pero entonces que le quedaba? Con amarla o no, el ser padre no iba a cambiar, el no iba a ser uno mejor.

Aun así, quería formar parte de la vida de ese niño, cualquier otro hombre estaría mejor capacitado para ese trabajo, Iruka sobretodo. Pero…no quería. No quería que otro hombre ocupara su lugar, ni como padre de ese niño, ni en la cama de Anko…ni es su corazón.

Tenia ganas de golpearse a si mismo, estaba siendo de los mas egoísta, no la amaba, no la quería su lado, le había dicho eso, y aun así, no quería verla con otro, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando!

Pero todo fue demasiado cuando sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, ante un sentimiento desconocido, se quedo dormido por el cansancio.

* * *

-Estará borracho?

-Iruka!- Regaño bajito.- Kakashi no es de los que toman hasta perder el conocimiento. Muy pocas veces lo he visto tomando, y solo ha sido alguna copa en una fiesta importante.

-Pues míralo, esta ahí solamente, se quedo dormido en el suelo.

-Hummm…alguna razón ha de tener.- Pronuncio no muy segura de sus palabras, pero teniendo la necesidad de defenderlo.

-De cualquier forma. Tienes que moverlo si quieres entrar. Esta obstruyendo la puerta. – Iruka callo unos momentos, preguntándose si Kakashi se había dormido justo ahí para evitar que Anko entrara sin despertarlo. Quizás quería hablar y de esa forma se estaba asegurando de hacerlo.

-Hay que despertarlo.- Fue mas aviso que sugerencia porque enseguida se acerco a Kakashi con la intención de moverle suavemente el hombro.

-Bien podrías patearlo.- Susurro arrugando el ceño y cruzándose de brazos para mirar a otro lado.

-Kakashi.- Lo llamo tranquilamente aun moviéndolo y este comenzó a despertar.

-Yo me voy, te veré mañana. Cuídate.

Anko se incorporo y giro para ver a Iruka pero él ya se había ido. Así que volvió a ver a Kakashi que ya se había puesto de pie y se restregaba su ojo para terminar de despertar.

-Hola, Kakashi.- Paso a un lado de él y metió la llave en la cerradura y la giro, pero apenas abrió la puerta unos centímetros cuando él coloco la mano sobre la suya.

-Te estaba esperando. Quiero hablar.

-Te parece si lo hacemos adentro? Estoy cansada y quiero una taza de té.

-Como gustes.

Anko entro y seguida de ella Kakashi quien cerró la puerta con seguro silenciosamente y fue con ella hasta la cocina donde la vio poner agua a calentar y comenzar a bajar especies de una repisa pequeña que colgaba de la pared. Se sentó en una silla frente a ella, separado por el pequeño comedor y miro sorprendido a su alrededor.

-Jamás había visto tu casa tan ordenada.

-Gracias.- Comento con sarcasmo y él rió a carcajadas unos segundos antes de callar y quedarse mirándola.- Pasa algo?- Pregunto interesada.- Te me quedas viendo muy fijamente….¿Kakashi?

-Lo siento…decías?- Sacudió su cabeza saliendo de sus sueños.

-Que pasa? Porque me miras así?

-Humm yo…estas mas delgada de lo que pensé.- Pregunto viendo fijamente su hinchado vientre.

-En poco más de una semana cumpliré los cuatro meses. Ya he ido con el medico. Dijo que tengo el peso correcto. No entiendo porque me ves más delgada.

-Si, bueno, es normal para una embarazada, pero a ti te encantan las cosas dulces, imaginaba que solo eso comerías y tendrías algunos kilos mas que cualquier otra mujer en tu estado.

-Me gustan los dulces, no lo niego, sigo comiéndolos, pero ya no tanto como antes, algunas cosas me dan nauseas. De igual modo, no como muchos ya. Iruka me los ha prohibido en gran medida. Dice que no es bueno así que él se encarga de cuidar mi alimentación. Cosa difícil pues no vive conmigo. Pero estamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo.- Dijo distante pues estaba mas ocupada sacando unas tazas de la alacena.

-Si…supongo que te ayuda mucho.- Pronuncio casi para si mismo pero ella no lo escucho.- Te ayudo.- Se levanto y tomo la tetera para vaciar el agua en las dos tacitas que ella había colocado.- No quiero que te quemes.

-Gracias- Dijo muy bajo, pues era la primera vez que hacia algo por estar preocupado por ella.- Te gusta con casi sin azúcar, cierto?- Pregunto para cambiar el ambiente y comenzó a preparar el té.

-Si, así como a ti te gusta con mucha.

-Vaya! Sabes algo de mí.

-Aunque no lo pareciera, cuando estuvimos juntos, si te ponía atención.

-Creí que solo te fijabas en mí cuando…humm…

-Cuando estábamos en la cama?- Sonrió y la ayudo a sentarse para después el hacer lo mismo frente a ella.- Pues es verdad que ahí siempre te puse mucha atención. Pero eso no significa que haya sido solo un hombre en busca de sexo. También soy un caballero, siempre intente darme cuanta cuando algo te disgustaba, o el porque de tus frecuentes estados de felicidad.

-Me alegra saberlo. Yo también intente conocerte, sabes?- Pronuncio antes de darle un sorbo a su té

-Por supuesto. Eres la persona que mejor me conoce.- Se bajo la mascara y bebió también el suyo. Mientras Anko lo miraba fijamente.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu cara, no se porque la ocultas.

-Ocultarla? Mmm Mi padre usaba una también. Quizás sea costumbre, de igual modo, no me gusta que me vean.

-Entonces porque te muestras ante mi?

Kakashi se quedo en silencio fundiendo el ceño y pensando, pero no le dijo nada. Si alguna respuesta llego a su mente, parecía no querer decírsela.

-Es tarde. Debo irme.- Se paro y se subió las mascara. Anko asintió extrañada y lo guió hasta la puerta.

-Creí que querías que habláramos.

-Yo solo…quería ver que estabas bien, saber que has hecho y como has llevado esto. Solo estaba algo…preocupado. Lo siento si te asuste.

-Yo…ehhh…estoy bien, gracias por…preocuparte- Lo miro sorprendida y parpadeo intentando recobrar la razón.- Solo he tenido un poco de trabajo, pusieron a Shikamaru a ayudarme y eso me ha dado tiempo para preparar la habitación del bebé. Tengo todo bajo control, Iruka me esta ayudando con eso. Despreocúpate.

-La…La habitación?- Pregunto ignorando a la mención de Iruka, pareciera que dejo de escuchar cuando ella habla del bebé.

-Humm si, quieres verla.?

-Yo, ehhh, quizás otro día. Tal vez mañana, antes de salir de misión.

-Volverás a irte?- Pregunto sin intentar ocultar el dolor en sus ojos.

-Solo iré a llevar a un feudal a su aldea, serán tres semanas de ida y regreso.

-Has salido mucho últimamente. A misiones muy simples pero que duran demasiado. Creo que me estas evitando, pero ya te dije que ni mi hijo ni yo seremos un estorbo. Puedes continuar con tu vida.

-Talvez en un principio si estuve evitándote. Pero jamás he pensado que son un estorbo, jamás me atrevería. Amo a ese niño tanto como tu. Se que crees que no soy su padre, y tienes razón, no he hecho nada pare merecer ese titulo, no te he ayudado ni he estado contigo cuando mas me has necesitado. Pero si ahora no soy un padre, lo seré, juro que haré lo que pueda por ganarme ese honor y demostrarles a todos que yo puedo con el puesto. No seré el mejor padre para él, pero al menos intentare ser bueno.

-Kakashi yo…- Se limpio una lagrima y de nuevo maldijo sus hormonas, deseaba que el bebé naciera pronto y esos periodos se terminaran de una vez,- Se que serás un buen padre, cuando quieras serlo.

Y de pronto Kakashi sintió un gran alivio al saber que ella pensaba que seria bueno, él no tenia un ejemplo a seguir, pero intentaría encontrar una forma de darle lo mejor a su hijo, Y lo que más lo alegraba era saber que ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de intentarlo.

-Sabes.- Continuo ella.- Mañana iré a ver al medico, será mi primer ultrasonido, no se quizás tu quisieras…

-Acompañarte?- Pregunto el repentinamente entusiasmado, sorprendiéndola.

-Eh, si, como dices que quieres ver el cuarto, no se talvez…podríamos ir juntos.

-No te acompañara Iruka?- Pregunto molesto.

-Si, esta bien, si quieres…

-No, no, dile que no venga, yo iré contigo.

-Entonces, mañana mismo le cancelare. La cita con el medico es al medio día.

-Vendré por ti antes.

-No te pido que llegues puntual- Rió bajito tapándose la boca con su pequeña mano.- Pero trata de no llegar tan tarde, quieres?- Él dejo salir un ruido de disgusto que se asemejaba bastante a un gruñido.- Interpretare eso como un si.- Sonio antes de que él saliera por la puerta.

Mañana seria un día de sorpresas.


	5. Errores del pasado

Anko estaba lista desde temprano, a diferencia de los días anteriores, no tenía ganas de seguir dormida hasta tarde. Los nervios estaban consumiéndola en la espera de que Kakashi llegara por ella. Le había impresionado que quisiera formar parte de todo eso cuando el mismo había admitido que la había estado evitando; pero fue gratificante cuando él dijo que amaba a su bebé, que no lo consideraba un estorbo. Ahora solo le quedaba una duda, una pregunta que le haría mas tarde.

Pero entonces se escucho como la puerta era golpeada, suave pero firmemente. Con ansias recorriendo su cuerpo fue a abrir para encontrarlo ahí de pie. Con una bolsa en su mano izquierda y sus ojos brillando, demostrando que bajo la mascara estaba sonriendo.

-Puntual, no?

-Impresionante- Dio tres suaves aplausos con sus manos en una exagerada alabanza para molestarlo, pero el saco su pecho arrogantemente, orgulloso de su logro.- Supongo que debiste levantarte desde muy temprano para lograrlo.

-En realidad…-Comenzó entrando al apartamento.- No fue por eso que lo hice, si me he levantado antes, fue para comprarte esto.- Extendió la mano con la bolsa como si no fueran importantes sus palabras.

-Que es?- Pregunto tomando la bolsa y mirándolo curiosamente.

-Ábrelo- Respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio. Y Anko así lo hizo.

-Un vestido- Exclamo extendiendo la tela para mostrar un hermoso vestido, corto hasta arriba de las rodillas, y de mangas acampanadas en un color lila y bordados en morado oscuro.

-Hará juego con tus ojos y cabello. Se que no sueles usarlos, pero aunque intentes negarlo, eres mas femenina de lo que muestras.

-No soy…femenina- Pronuncio la palabra casi como si fuera un insulto para ella.

-Ser femenina no es signo de debilidad. Eres lo bastante fuerte y orgullosa como para darte el lujo de usar un vestido sin que nadie te juzgue de débil.

-Bueno, siempre quise comprarme uno cuando era mas joven.- Pronuncio casi sonando resignada, pero Kakashi no le creyó su actitud.

-Bien, ¿Qué esparza para cambiarte?

-Quieres que lo use justo ahora? Olvídalo!

-Vamos, quiero verte.

-Pues ya me estas viendo.

-Anda, compláceme.

Anko enrojeció levemente y giro la cara para que él no lo notara. ¡Vaya elección de palabras! ¿¡ Es que ese hombre no sabía lo que se podía interpretar…o solo lo estaba haciendo para molestarla!? Sea cual fuera la razón, sabia que la estaba mirando casi como un niño que ruega, no quería usar eso, pero él no iba a dejarla.

-Esta bien! Pero deja de mirarme asi!

-Echo!- Grito él regocijándose en su victoria y Anko malhumorada fue a cambiarse a su habitación.

Solamente entrar comenzó a arrojar su ropa sobre la cama y quitarse a puntapié las sandalias, su blusa de malla y la gabardina eran casi necesarias para ellas. No se veía de otra forma que no fuera usándolas. ¡Y no pensaba ponerse sostén! Al diablo con Kakashi si pensaba que lo haría solo por usar un delicado vestido! Ella no acostumbraba hacerlo y no iba a comenzar ahora, además, si con la blusa se traspasaba y no le importaba mostrarlos ¿Por qué lo haría con un vestido que iba a tapárselos por completo? Además eran bastante grandes y hermosos como para no avergonzarse de ellos y tener la libertad de presumirlos.

Jamás había dudado de la hermosura de su cuerpo, era por eso, que Kakashi, siendo uno de los pervertidos mas grandes que conocía, había tenido una aventura con ella. Si alguien como él, con tanta experiencia en mujeres y gustos asi de exigentes, había sucumbido a su cuerpo, debía tomarlo como si fuera un halago.

Así que una vez que se deshizo de su ropa, se coloco el vestido cuidadosamente, rezando porque Kakashi haya adivinado su su talla, antes la sabia, pero ahora estaba embarazada y esta había aumentado considerablemente. Cerró los ojos con miedo y se sorprendió al descubrir que la tela se deslizaba fácilmente sobre su piel. Se miro al espejo complacida. Y luego se coloco de perfil, su vientre estaba grande, y era verdad, lucia más femenina. Pero esa imagen no la hizo molestarse, estaba embarazada, no había motivo para intentar seguir mostrándose fuerte. Tenía el derecho de ser delicada y dejarse consentir durante este periodo, y claro que iba a usarlo.

Casi inconcientemente su llevo una mano a su cabello y retiro la liga que lo sujetaba, el espejo le devolvió una imagen hermosa. Ese día, seria como cualquier otra chica, se dejaría querer. Tomo un cepillo y lo paso un par de veces hasta que quedo liso y con el movimiento hizo que el aroma de su cabello saliera, un suave olor a flores le llego a la nariz y sonrió. No iba a mostrarse fuerte ante nadie, Kakashi tenía razón, era ya lo suficiente como para tomarse un día de descanso. Aun si vivía en una época algo machista, donde las kunoichis tenían que competir para ser tratadas con el mismo respeto que los hombres. Ella ya se había ganado el respeto de los demás y podía bajar la guardia un día.

Ahora bien, no tenia unas zapatillas lilas a juego, pero Kurenai le había regalado unas negras, las cuales al fin usaría. Salio de la habitación para avisar a Kakashi que ya estaba lista pero no lo encontró. Tal vez estaría en la cocina, pero ahí tampoco lo vio. Toco la puerta del baño, pero nadie respondió. Con temor se dirigió a la ultima habitación que había y entro con paso lento. Kakashi estaba de pie a un lado de la cuna, mirándola fijamente con ojos brillosos pero indescifrables.

-Kakashi? Que haces aquí?

-Quería verlo. La decoración es preciosa. Supongo que Iruka te ayudo. –Pronuncio con amarga tristeza son apartar la mirada de la cuna

-Hum, si, juntos elegimos muchas cosas, el peluche ese- Señalo apuntando una pequeña jirafa que estaba dentro de la cuna.- Me lo trajo para el bebe hace casi un mes.

-Porque lo has decorado todo en blanco? Y porque no te molesta que todo este lleno de dibujos de animales?- Volteo a mirarla interesado.

-No se el sexo del bebé, elegí un color neutro.

-Sabia decisión.- Sonrio complacido y camino hacia ella para salir del departamento y juntos caminar en silencio hasta el hospital que estaba a unas calles de ahi.

Después de anunciarse con la recepcionista y una espera de 15 minutos. Anko entro al consultorio donde él doctor terminaba de atender a una señora. Indicándole que debía darle la medicina a su hija cada 6 horas y que estaría bien pues no era algo contagioso. Después de que hayan salido la mujer y niña, el doctor se voltio a verla.

Era un hombre de mediana estatura, un poco gordo y ya algo viejo, tenia una barba blanca al igual que su pelo y usaba lentes que resaltaban mas sus rasgados ojos, pero tenia una hermosa sonrisa, rodeada de arrugas que indicaba que nunca dejaba de sonreír.

-Vaya, mi mujer dijo que te veias hermosa, veo que tenia razon. Pero debiste haber venido antes eh.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, te gustaron los trajes que te hizo? Según me comento, le dijiste que no te hiciera ropa típica de una embarazada.

-Es una gran costurera, me encanto la ropa.

-Me alegro…Oh, supongo que él debe ser el afortunado padre.

-Si el es.- Sonrio a Kakashi que habia enrojecido.

-Hatake Kakashi, mucho gusto.- Ofrecio la mano al doctor y este la estrecho energéticamente.

-Hombre, el gusto es mio! Me da gusto saber que Anko encontro a alguien.

-Si…ehhh…me revisa?

-Mujer impaciente.- Pronuncio el doctor con fingida drama y la miro con una sonrisa.- Por eso es que has terminado embarazada.

-Doctor!

-Jajá jajá no te alarmes, primor, solo bromeaba. Pobre Kakashi, así te pones de roja siempre? No me explico como llegaron a concebir ese niño.

-Le diré esto a su mujer- Pronuncio con los ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados. Inmediatamente la sonrisa del doctor se borro.

-Ehhh, mejor te reviso.

Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos mientras el doctor le preguntaba diferentes cosas y Anko decía sus síntomas. Kakashi escuchaba atento, pues realmente le importaba saber del estado de Anko y el bebé. Así que se mantuvo callado toda la visita hasta que el doctor le indico a Anko que debía recostarse.

-Espere!- Dijo alarmada cuando el doctor intento levantarle el vestido para ponerle los cables que la conectarían a un monitor.

-Con el vestido he de hacerlo, si hubieras traído blusa.- Pronuncio el doctor como si nada y Anko le mando una mirada furiosa a Kakashi como diciéndole "Por tu culpa"- Anda, no dirás que te da pena, digo, soy tu doctor, te he visto antes. ¡Y seria ridículo que fuera por el joven! – Anko volvió a mirar a Kakashi y se sintió ridícula, así que asintió levemente y el doctor siguió con lo suyo, tardando unos minutos antes de hablar.- El bebé esta bien, ¿Quieren saber el sexo?

-No.- Pronuncio Kakashi que había permanecido callado desde hacia rato.- Anko y yo creemos que será una agradable sorpresa cuando nazca.

-Bien, pues entonces es todo.- Sonrio a Anko y dio un abrazo paternal que Anko correspondo sabiendo que el no tenia hijos y ella era considerada su hija para él.- Cuando gusten, vengan a comer a la casa. Mi mujer estara muy feliz de verte.

* * *

-Todos me miran- Susurro Anko que iba caminando a un lado de Kakashi por la calle principal de la aldea.

-Debe ser porque te ves muy hermosa. Incluso te has soltado el cabello. ¿Hay algun motivo por ello?

-Ninguno….No me gusta que me vea.

-Déjalos, no están acostumbrados. Quieres comer algo?

-No, gracias.

-Entonces volvamos a tu apartamento. Ya casi debo irme y además el otoño esta volviendo los días fríos, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Debí tomar un abrigo.

-Para que? Si me tienes contigo.- Dijo y se quito su chamarra para ponerla sobre los hombros de Anko.

-Gracias.

-Sabes, te ves preciosa con ese vientre. No se, verte así, caminando a mi lado, y esperando un hijo mió, no se, es…-Suspiro no sabiendo continuar. Volteo a mirarla y el ojo que mostraba brillo con repentina calidez. Trago saliva nervioso y corrió de su lado.

Anko se paro en medio de la calla mientras lo vio alejarse, pero jamás se perdió de vista. El solo se había alejado unos treinta metros hacia un puesto. Ella lo miro dudosa y después contemplo como el se volteaba y caminaba hacia ella con dos brochetas a paso rápido hasta alcanzarla y entregarle una.

-Ya que no quieres comer al menos toma esto.

Anko lo miro curiosa y mordió su carne antes de hablar.

-Como se supone que comerás la tuya, si no te gusta que te vean sin la mascara?

-No es para mi, comerás ambas, así que comienza.- Ordeno con dulzura y ella continuo comiendo y caminado hasta que Kakashi le entrego la otra y al terminar arrojo los palillos a un cesto de baso que había frente a una casa.

-Kakashi, esta anocheciendo y…

-Quieres ir a tu departamento ya?

-No, no es eso, es que, ya tienes que irte a tu misión y….quisiera ir a despedirte.

Kakashi se sobresalto y paro su caminar. Anko jamás había ido a despedirlo, es que…ella espera a su hijo y…la imagen era algo…¿familiar? Se asemejaba bastante a la escena de una mujer embarazada que despide a su esposo antes de irse a una misión y que desea que vuelva con bien. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral y llego hasta su nuca erizándole los vellos.

-Es enserio?- Pregunto mirándola incrédulo.

-Digo…si tu quieres, claro.- Bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Me encantaría!

Anko levanto de nuevo la mirada y pudo ver que bajo la mascara sonreía.

* * *

Llegaron a la puerta de la aldea el silencio pero tranquilos, sintiendoce mas cerca que nunca.

-Te lo repito. Te ves preciosa.

-Intentas que me sonroje?

-No, ya lo estas.- Sonrio ancamete bajo la mascara.

-Oh, eres horrible!- Exclamo golpeando suavemente su hombro mientras él reía.

-No, horrible seria, si hubiera comentado algo sobre la ropa interior que llevas ¿desde cuando te gustan las panties rosas? Que yo recuerde, tu color faviroto para la lenseria era el negro.

-No tengo motivos para usar lenseria ahora.- Contesto apenada.

-Nisiquiera para Iruka?

- Oye, no llevaras equipaje?- Pregunto para regresar al tema de la misión y salir del bochorno

-Una pequeña mochila, mi compañero la traerá. Le pedí que la cuidara, ya sabes, no quería andar cargándola mientras estaba contigo y el doctor.

-Eso fue hace casi 7 horas.

-Si, jamás había dado un paseo tan largo, pero me gusto la compañía.

Anko sonrió complacida y sintiendo que merecía la envidia de cualquier mujer la que mirada, no solo uno de los ninjas mas fuertes, hábiles y guapo, gozaba de su compañía y la creía bella, si no que además era la mujer que le daría un hijo.

-Kakashi, hay algo que te he querido preguntar todo el día.

-Dime.

-Tu…- Titubeo en continuar pero tomo valor y lo hizo.- Tu crees que el bebé que espero…fue un error?

-Un error? Dios, Anko! NO! Jamás! Ni por un segundo me paso por la cabeza!- Comenzó a gritar alarmado mientras Anko lo miraba sumamente sorprendida por su reacción.- Aun si no planeamos esto….es mi hijo! Jamás lo consideraría como tal! Es una locura. Tu no lo crees, verdad?- Pregunto preocupado.

-No! No no no, solo quería saber que tu no lo pensabas, con eso de que a veces da la impresión de que te avergüenzas.

-Que me de pena que sepan que seré papá y que me avergunce, son cosas muy diferentes. Digo, me da pena porque la gente me sonríe como si siempre hayan sabido que un día yo terminaría embarazando a una chica sin antes haberme casado con ella, pero jamás me he avergonzado! Es por eso que Iruka esta molesto conmigo? Porque cree que me avergüenzo?

-En parte, si.

-Vaya, deberé hablar con el al regresar.

-Ahí viene. –Señalo detrás de él para que no viera su sonrisa y se percatara de que un hombre mayor y elegantes vestimentas que asumió era el feudal, pero detrás de él caminaba una hermosa mujer contoneando las caderas en dirección a Kakashi.

-Haki- Kun! –Salto a su cuello pronunciando su "apellido" de manera melosa. -Ya te he traído tu mochila! A poco no soy buena compañera? Pero no soy una mejor mujer?- Pronuncio sensualmente dibujando círculos sobre el pecho de Kakashi.- Te he extrañado mucho estos meses, porque no has venido a verme?

Anko se obligo a apartar la mirada de la escena. La mujer que vio era hermosa, con su rubia y brillante cabellera cayéndole hasta la cintura, con la falda tan corta y ajustada que no parecía ninja, su piernas esbeltas cubiertas por unas finas medias y botas hasta las rodillas, un top apretado y de pronunciado escote, y el busco casi tan grande como el de ella. Tenia ojos de color, pero debido a la oscuridad no pudo distinguir si eran verdes o azules.

Tuvo que recordarse que durante el tiempo que ellos estuvieron "juntos" podían dormir con otras personas. Ella ya sospechaba que Kakashi lo hacia con alguien mas, porque en el últimos mes de su "relación" el ya no tenia tantos encuentros sexuales con ella, y en ocasiones llegaba algo cansado y a pesar de que ella tocaba el cielo varias veces en una sesión, el solo llegaba a tener uno o dos orgasmos y quedaba rendido.

Kakashi quito a la mujer de su cuerpo y miro a Anko preocupado y sintiéndose, a su parecer entupidamente, culpable.

-Nos vamos ya?- Pregunto el feudal impaciente y Kakashi solo pudo asentir levemente y en silencio mientras se colocaba la mochila en el hombro. Camino y paso a un lado de Anko lentamente, esperando que ella dijera algo, pero jamás lo hizo, ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

Los tres salieron por la gran puerta silenciosamente y la chica tomo a Kakashi por el brazo sonrientemente. Caminaron tal vez diez pasos cuando Anko grito.

-Kakashi, espera!- El se volteo a verla ilusionado y demasiado rápido.- Tu chamarra. Gracias- Pronuncio ella entregándosela y caminando de regreso a la aldea.- Suerte.- Pronuncio con amargura.

No lo culpaba, el podía acostarse con otra mujer, pero aun así le dolía. Maldijo sus sentimientos de regresos a casa y tomo aire profundamente. Tenia que ser fuerte


	6. Tu regreso, mi dolor

-Anko, yo si te quiero.- Eso había pronunciado Iruka, cuando ella se deshizo es sus brazos llorando amargamente porque se creía que era un ser repugnante al que nadie podía amar, ni como mujer ni como amiga, revelando asi lo que paso con Kakashi. Pero él si la quería, no la veía como alguien a quien amar, simplemente no era el caso. Pero si la veía como una gran amiga. Y el que Kakashi no supiera apreciarla le molestaba mucho. Vaya gilipollas que estaba hecho ese hombre.

-Oh Iruka, eres el único a quien tengo.- Lloro sujetándolo por el cuello y llorando sobre su pecho mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

-No digas eso mujer, también tienes a Kurenai, que no te ha dado consejos maternos últimamente? O ahí esta Shikamaru y Temari, que te ayudan horas extras.

-Si, ya, pero ese par solo lo hace para tener una excusa de estar a solas hasta tarde, sin que nadie sospeche.- Comento soltándolo y sentándose en un sillón molesta.

-Vaya cambios de humor que tienes, en un momento lloras y al otro gruñes. Y ni como perdonar a esos chicos, pero también lo hacen porque te quieren.

-Son buenos muchachos, y son jóvenes. Me agradan.- Tuvo que reconocer son una sonrisa e Iruka suspiro satisfecho, una vez mas, esa mujer cambiaba el animo en cuestión de segundos.

-Cambiando el tema.- Dijo sonriente porque solo quería una salida para no verla caer de nuevo en su amargura.- Que haces con ese vestido puesto. Digo, en color blanco? Y flojo? Donde quedo la sensual chica que se contoneaba por las calles con minifaldas y apretadas blusas de malla?

-Estoy embarazada, Iruka. Casi 5 meses, mi vientre ya no es el de antes, pero mira el lado bueno. Aunque sea ropa de embarazada, no tiene florecitas y listones y ese tipo de babo…

-Entendí, entendí. Mi pequeño, tu mami esta un poquito loca y dice malas palabras, no la escuches.- Sonrió acariciándole el vientre a Anko, ella por su parte, había levantado la mano para golpearlo, pero se detuvo en el aire y le sonrió.- Que pasa?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Sabes, con ese comportamiento, no me extraña que algunos aldeanos piensen que el niño es tuyo. Te comportas como si fueras su padre.

-Eh, si, yo bueno…- Iruka se paso una mano por el cabello nervioso y esquivo su mirada unos segundos hasta que recobro el control y seguridad.- Pues que piensen lo que quieran. Tu me has dicho que a ti no te importa, que incluso asi evitas preguntas indiscretas. Pues a mi me da igual lo que piensen, mira que ese niño, como si fuera mi sobrino. Y si Kakashi no reacciona, pues ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para que tenga una figura paterna.

-No quiero atarte, si no lo hice con Kakashi que me ha tratado asi, mucho menos lo haría contigo que tan bien te has comportado.

-No es atadura, es amor. Y ese niño, ya te he dicho que lo quiero mucho. Te has convertido en mi mejor amiga y es hora de que yo te apoye en algo. Si bien no fuimos muy unidos en el pasado, esto hace que nuestra amistad se fortalezca.

-Me gustaría tener algo que darte, que decirte, que hacer por ti.- Suspiro profundo, Iruka había sido tan buen amigo y ella no sabia como agradecérselo.

-Con tenerte a ti me basta. Pero….-Iruka sujeto sus manos preocupado-…Independientemente de la decisión que tome Kakashi, yo formare parte de la vida del niño, verdad?

-Por supuesto! Mira, Kakashi ha dicho que reconocerá al niño como suyo, le dará el apellido y me ayudara con lo que necesite. Pero eso no significa que en cuanto yo de a luz, tu dejaras de ser importante para mi. Pase lo que pase, yo no puedo olvidar quien ha sido el que ha estado a mi lado en estos momentos.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra oírte decir eso.- La abrazo con dulzura y algo lejano por el hinchado vientre.

-Iruka- Llamo con voz inexpresiva.- Sabes porque la misión de Kakashi se ha prolongado tanto? Ya debería estar aquí. No crees que nada malo le haya pasado, verdad?- Lo sujeto del chaleco y lo miro preocupada intentando no caer en la histeria.

-No, no, tranquilízate, mando a uno de sus perros ya. Según se, una banda de ninjas los ataco y la chica que lo acompañaba termino mal de un hueso. Tienen que descansar un poco y dejar que se recupere antes de regresar o si no se romperá.

-Esa zorra.-Susurro molesta y girando la mirada a un lado. Apretó fuertemente los dientes y el cojìn del sillón hasta que sintió como su mano era tomada e Iruka se la llevo a la mano para darle un beso sutilmente.

-Enojarte le hará mal al bebé.- Pronuncio sabiamente.

-Pero es que….!

-Nada, trata de clamarte.

-Si mamaaaá.- Respondió para fastidiarlo pero Iruka se quedo callado con los ojos abierto y muy serio.- Iruka, que pasa? Que tienes?

-Anko…Tienes familia que sepa que estés embaraza, algún familiar o primo.

-No, mi familia murió cuando yo era una niña.

-Y tu hermano?

-Mi hermano? Iruka, soy hija única, te sientes bien?

-El chico ese, con el que salías andar siempre después de lo de Orichi…mmm, bueno, tu sabes.

-Él no es mi hermano, Iruka. Jiro-kun solo es mi amigo, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue porque él estaba aquí de misión.

-Pero era solo un niño.-Comento extrañado.

-Quizás- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero siempre ha sido muy talentoso, se convirtió en Junnin antes de llegar a ser un adolescente.

-Anko….¿Porque le llamas Jiro-"kun"? A que viene ese cariño.

-Él fue….especial.-Susurro apenada y con un rubor que hacia tiempo no sentía.

-Estabas enamorada de él?

-No!...mmm, bueno, quizás, talvez, ahhhh no se! No preguntes eso!

-Y si no sabes porque es especial? Anko, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

-Que no paso mejor dicho.- Sonrió ampliamente y a Iruka le dio miedo seguir preguntando.

-Bueno, yo solo lo decía para saber si le vas a avisar a alguien sobre el bebé. No es muy normal que la persona más cercana a ti ahora, sea yo.

-A Jiro no lo he visto desde hace más de 4 años, y ninguno es muy arraigado a escribir cartas. Tal vez sea buena idea, si le escribo ahora quizás pida permiso para venir, y en unos días estaría aquí.

-Pues entonces comienza ahora, porque mañana yo tengo una misión y saldré unos días. Lo siento, no podré estar contigo.

-Descuida, estaré bien sola, Y respecto a Jiro-k…Jiro-Corrigió antes de que le hicieran mas preguntas.- Lo pensare, no quiero molestarlo.

-Bien, pero dame una respuesta mañana, esta bien? No me iré si me entero que te quedaras sola.- Advirtió parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida mientras Anko lo seguía.

-Esta bien.- Coloco la mano en la cerradura para cerrarla pero Iruka la miro extrañado.- Que?

-No vienes?

-No, iré a darme un baño, te veré después. Tu ve a prepararte para la misión. Mañana ire a despedirte.

-Mas de vale.- Sonrió y camino por el pasillo mientras Anko cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al baño.

* * *

-Pues yo insisto en que te cambiemos la ropa. Te ves genial, pero algo con mas flores te quedaría estupendo.

-Ino, quieres dejar a Anko tranquila? El que tu vivas rodeada de flores, no quiere decir que a todas nos gusten.- Regaño sintiendo pena por la pobre de Anko que solo la escuchaba.

-Pero, Temari, esta embarazada, es la mejor etapa de una mujer, y ella va por ahí tan fresca con un pescador negro y suéter beige.

-Hace frió, que esperabas? Que fuera en minifalda y top? Por dios! Dale un respiro. Ademas, tu lo has dicho, esta embarazada, no vez el vientre que tiene? Lo mejor es estar comoda, no parecer una barbie.

-Pero esq….

-Ino, que haces aquí? Ahhh, mujer problemática, dejalas que trabajen, que ha eso han venido a este despacho, a Tra-ba-jar.- Shikamaru se llevo una mano al la frente, mientras que en la otra sostenía los papeles que había llegado a dejarles.

-Vago de mie….

-Cuidadito con lo que le dices a mi novio.

-Es tu culpa! Lo concientes demasiado!- Acuso con un dedo a Temari que la había vuelto a regañar.

-Envidiosa porque yo si tengo a quien mimar.

-De que hablas? Kiba es mucho mejor, y tiene mucha energía.- Susurro recordando algo y formando una sonrisa.

-Dime algo, Ino. Porque crees que Shikamaru no hace nada? Porque dice que es un gasto de energías?

-Eh, pues no se.

-Nunca has pensado para que ahorra sus energías? **()**- Sintió ampliamente e Ino y Shikamaru se sonrojaron. La chica giro a ver a su compañero de equipo sorprendida y este solo bajo la cabeza apenado con una sonrisa tan pequeña que apenas se veía. Ino abrió la boca hasta casi caerle al suelo y Anko soltó una carcajada.

-Dios! Amo la juventud!

-Yo…Yo me voy!- Grito Ino que salio corriendo. Shikamaru entro a paso lento y le lanzo una mirada a Temari a modo de regaño que a ella ni le afecto. A él solo le quedo sonrió y dejar los papeles en silencio para volver a salir del despacho

-Anko, en una semana aproximadamente debo volver a Suna, ya no voy a poder ayudarte, pero no te preocupes, ya puse al flojo ese en orden, te seguirá ayudando.

-Sin ti aquí, será un poco difícil hacerlo trabajar.

-Oh, no te preocupes, ya lo he amenazado con eso. No sabes, le duele tenerme aquí y estar "lejos" de mi.

-Y si, si hace un buen trabajo?- Pregunto sonriente sabiendo la respuesta.

-Pues lo contrario, tendrá una buena recompensa cuando volvamos a vernos.

* * *

-Bien, eso es todo, no te preocupes, Anko, he mandado una buena águila, la carta llegara en cuestión de horas.

-Gracias.

Anko salio del edificio y camino y fue directo hacia la puerta de la Aldea. Donde Iruka ya esperaba sonriente y con mochila al hombro. Él dio unos pasos hasta ella y la abrazo. Anko le dijo entonces que podía irse tranquilo y este asi lo hizo. Partió al atardecer y Anko sacudió su mano mientras le gritaba que regresara pronto. Iba a extrañarlo mucho. Iruka era la piedra de donde se sostenía cuando lo necesita. Tan fuerte y poderoso que la hacia temblar ante esa seguridad que siempre portaba. Y con esa radiante sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, era de esas personas que son solo verlas por unos segundos, hacían que tu vida fuese mas feliz y los problemas parecían insignificantes.

Anko se quedo parada en el mismo sitio unos minutos, quizás horas, porque la noche ya había caído y ella seguía ahí de pie, curiosamente no estaba cansada, tal vez era el echo de que sus pensamientos le hacían perder la razón de sus sentidos. Pero se sentía bien, y dentro de poco, se sentiría aun mejor. Llegaría Jiro, el primer hombre a quien amo, el hombre que la hizo mujer.

-Me gustaría hacerte sentir como lo hace, Iruka, cada vez que lo miras tus ojos brillan.

Anko se sobresalto y se dio la vuelta, Kakashi esta a no mas de 15 cm. de su rostro, inclinado hacia ella y mirándola curioso. Anko se fijo mejor en él, no llevaba su acostumbrada camisa de manga larga, ni siquiera su chaleco, solo una camiseta sin mangas, pero a pesar del frió que hacia el no parecía sentirlo. Lo que la preocupo fue el hecho de que su brazo derecho estaba vendado.

-Te lastimaron- Acaricio la herida y Kakashi se enderezo.- Debió ser cuando lastimaron a tu compañera. ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

-Viene algo atrás, llegara aquí en 10 minitos máximo. A donde ha ido Iruka? Lo encontré cuando me dirigía hacia aquí- Dijo regresando al tema que realmente le importaba.

-Tiene misión. Volverá pronto, lo se.- Dijo confiada en él. Iruka era un ninja capacitado, nada malo le pasaría.

-Sabes que a veces siento envidia de él? Incluso pienso, no, mejor dicho, se que el debería ser el padre de ese niño que esperas, seguramente lo haría mejor que yo

-No deberías sentirte asi. No tienes de que.

-Él te…hace tan feliz, cuando estas con él parece que nada puede afectarte, porque él esta ahí para protegerte de todo.

-Y lo hace, siempre me protege, es alguien muy importante para mi, no se que haría si algo le pasara, no creo poder soportarlo. Lo necesito tanto como respirar.

-Ya veo.- Susurro, quiso sonar mas duro, pero la punzada en el pecho no se lo permitió.- Debes quererlo mucho.

-Lo hago. No creo que algún día deje de hacerlo.- Se dio la vuelta para caminar y dejarlo atrás pero él la tomo del brazo.- ¿Deseas algo?

-Anko…¿lo amas?

-No….Kakashi, tu sabes a quien amo.

Kakashi abrió la boca para disculparse, lamentaba no poder amarla, ella se lo merecía, merecía que él la amara. Cada vez que la veía sentía algo parecido al día en que concibieron ese hijo. Porque él sabia cuando fue, fue cuando ese preservativo se rompió, y recordaba que en ese momento, la idea de que ella pudiera haberse embarazado ni siquiera lo molesto. Simplemente lo tomo como que si eso habría de pasar, seria por algo. Pero en ese momento no quiso seguir pensando y lo único que había echo era dormir a su lado.

Lamentablemente en ese momento una voz demasiado conocida para ambos llego a sus oídos.

-Haki-kun, ya vine amor!- Grito la rubia colgándose de su brazo.

Anko se le quedo mirando, tenia la pierna vendada, perfectamente podría imaginarse a la tonta en peligro y Kakashi teniéndola que salvar, probablemente de ahí era su herida en el brazo. Era la única posibilidad, a menos que Kakashi se descuidara, un par de ninjas no iban a dañarlo, era lo suficiente fuerte y capaz para hacerse cargo de ellos. Dios, de verdad que la chica debió ser torpe, seguramente Kakashi se acostó con ella solo por el cuerpo que tenia. Era hermosa, no lo iba a negar, pero parecía no tener cerebro. Lamentablemente para Anko, la chica malinterpreto su penetrante mirada.

-Celosa? Era de esperarse, mi lindo Haki-kun me quiere a mi. Verdad que si, amor?- Le pregunto con voz melosa colgándose mas de su brazo.

-Mae, podrías soltarme?

-Amor, no tienes que ser educado solo por estar frente a…ella- Pronuncio como si el decir su nombre fuera a hacerla vomitar.- Espera a tu hijo, pero no le debes nada.

-Y no se lo estoy cobrando, Kakashi es libre de hacer lo que le plazca. Y no, no estoy celosa, celosa seria si algo que haya tenido me hubiera sido robado.- Dijo firme, aunque por dentro se quebraba, ella no estaba celosa, ese sentimiento jamás lo sintió, porque simplemente, ella no tenia nada con Kakashi, como bien lo dijo, celosa seria si le hubiera sido robado, pero él nunca fue de ella, y sabia que eso era lo mejor.

Kakashi bajo la mirada y Mae, como siempre, no entendió nada, tenia un cuerpo perfecto, pero de cerebro no tenia nada.

-Y ahora, debo irme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que charlar con ustedes.- Sonrio y se giro con elegancia para marcharce.

Anko relamente era una mujer digna de admirar.

* * *

**(): Tengo un one-shot planeado sobre esto, espero sea de su agrado si alguien lo lee, pero advierto que sera rango M XD. Perdón si meto la pareja, pero ustedes saben que es mi favorita. XD**


	7. Diferentes

La fina lluvia que caía en la villa obligaba a casi todo el mundo a permanecer en casa, si bien no era peligrosa, si era muy incomoda, pero para Anko el clima no importaba, ella no estaba triste por no poder salir, estaba asi por ver jugar a los niños afuera, algo que ella ansiaba ver en su hijo, quería pensar que asi seria, pero lo que la Hogake le había dicho no era bueno.

Anko se levanto temprano ese día, tomo una ducha rápido y se fue al Domo, alrededor del medio día decidió tomarse un descanso y fue a ver si le había llegado correo, pero lamentablemente no fue asi. Regreso a su trabajo y tras estar sentada por mas de 4 horas, la Hokage decidió que quería verla. Aparentemente tenía algo importante que decirle, y tras 20 minutos ella salio al fin del Domo, pero nada era igual.

Se llevo una mano al vientre, cuando las cosas ya eran malas, tenia que pasar esto, tanto sufrimiento no podía pasarle a ella, jamás había echo nada malo, ¿Por qué ahora? Amaba a su hijo, y no quería llorar por nada, pero simplemente la situación la superaba, ninguna mujer podría aguantar una noticia como esa.

* * *

-Mae…detente.- Susurro Kakashi aunque so voz sonó menos convincente de lo que quería mientras a su cuerpo lo recorria un placentero escalofrio.

-Que pasa, amor? No te gusta lo que te hago?- Pregunto con voz seductora mientras deslizaba una mano por la intimidad de él y le besaba el pecho.

-Tu sabes que si, pero no podemos.

-Porque no?- Su tono se endurecio y fruncio el seño molesta.- Por Dios, Kakashi! Desde que regresamos de la mision has estado mas raro que de costumbre, si ya lo estabas antes, ahora apenas y te comprendo.

-Mae….- Comenzo tranquilamente mientras se incorporaba debajo de ella hasta sentarce y recargar su espalda en la pared que estaba detrás de la cabecera.

-Nada, porque no solo disfrutamos?- Se inclino sobre él y beso sus labios por sobre la tela de la mascara y frotaba sus pechos contra el musculoso torso de él.

-Mae…tu sabes que me encanta la intimidad que tenemos, eres muy buena pero…esto no me es suficiente, ya no.

-Kakashi…me estas pidi….?- Comenzo esperanzada pero Kakashi se apresuro en corregirla.

-No, Mae, no quiero que formalicemos nada. Que te quede claro, lo nuestro siempre ha sido solo sexo, y creo uqe es hora de ponerle fin a esto. Esta "relacion" que llevamos no tiene ningun fin.

-Pero a mi me gusta como estamos. Y si en algun momento quieres algo mas serio yo voy a estar contigo. En algun momento vas a querer formar una relacion seria

-Es lo mas probable, pero se con tigo, no será.- Dijo firme y salio de la cama comenzando a vestirse. La chica lo miro enfadada y se cubrió con la sabana.

-Ahora no sabes que dices, pronto regresaras, ya lo veras.

-No lo creo.

Sin girarse a verla, continúo con su labor y una vez hecho salio de su casa. No tenía nada que hacer con ella.

* * *

Después de derramar tantas lágrimas decidió levantarse, no podía creer que nada de lo que hizo le haya funcionado. Así que se levanto de sus silla y se coloco su abrigadora gabardina, tomo un paraguas y camino hasta la puerta de salida donde se coloco sus sandalias y salio a la calle.

La lluvia resonaba contra la tela del paraguas y escondía sus sollozos, hasta que poco a poco, estos cesaron. Algo bueno tenia que pasar. Algo habría que hacer, aunque la situación no dependiera de ella, algo bueno pasaría, su bebé iba a estar bien.

Deambulo por las calles solitarias hasta que decidió que era el momento de comunicarse a Kakashi, él tenía derecho a saber. Sin preocuparse de su aspecto desaliñado se dirigió al departamento de él, había dejado de llorar, y aunque sus ojos estaban rojos todavía, tenia que ser fuerte, no sabía la reacción que él tendría.

* * *

-ANKO!- Se escucho a la distancia. Ella se giro para ver a Kakashi que llegaba a ella corriendo y sacudiendo la mano como si quisiera que lo esperara. Él llego a su lado, su sopa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo, su peculiar cabello, siempre rebelde, ahora caía levemente por el agua que tenia, y por toda su cara resbalaban gotas de lluvia, pues ahora era algo mas fuerte. Respiro cansado intentando recuperar el aire e inclinándose se apoyo en sus rodillas. Anko se le acerco y lo cubrió con el paraguas también.- Gracias.

-Iba a tu departamento, tenia algo que decirte, de donde vienes?

-Yo...no importa, fui a terminar un asunto.

-Espero que nada serio.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. ¿Que ibas a decirme?

-Yo..tu primero. Supongo que si me has gritado no es solo para saludar, así que, que pasa?

-Pues...realmente si era solo para saludarte, te vi caminando y decide alcanzarte. No hay problema, verdad?

-No, no. Esta bien. Quieres ir a algun lado? No creo que debamos quedarnos aquí parados.

-Pues ya que ibas a mi apartamento, vamos los dos, sirve que me cambio la ropa.

* * *

-Vaya, todo sigue igual de desordenado que la ultima vez que estuve aquí.- Rio al entrar a la sala.

-Claro, recoges tu departamento una vez en tu vida, y ahora te quejas del mió.

-Que es broma, eres de las personas más ordenadas que conozco.

-Me gusta tener mi casa limpia.

-Todo lo contrario a mi! A mi me encanta tener desorden por doquier y comer lo que me venga en gana!- Sonrió divertida.- Con razón no congeniamos, somos tan diferentes.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿Qué no has oído que los polos opuestos se atraen?

-No, siempre dormía en las clases de química. Aun así me gusta la frase, imagínate que aburrido seria si dos personas fueran iguales, su vida seria monótona, sin ninguna clase que emoción. Por eso creo que dos personas diferentes hacen una buena pareja, no digo que lo sean completamente, pero en algunas cosas es necesario, es lo que hace que una relación perdure.

Kakashi se paso una mano por el pelo, no para secárselo, sino meditando algo (N:A/ Se dan cuanta que nunca pongo los sentimientos de él? Es para que ustedes se imaginen lo que mas les complazca)

-Que es lo que querías decirme?- Pregunto para cambiar el tema y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco, pues ahora que estaba empapado, pesaba varios kilos mas. Vio como la sonrisa de Anko desaparecía y miraba el suelo nerviosa.

-Será mejor que te cambies y nos sentemos.

Kakashi obedeció sin preguntar, algo malo estaba pasando, eso era seguro, Anko jamás perdía el control, siempre era tan feliz, y aunque estos últimos días no había sido así, por lo menos aun sonreía. Quizás algo malo le había pasado a Iruka y ahora necesitaba a alguien a quien contárselo. Regreso 3 minutos después con short corto color negro mientras se pasaba la toalla por el pecho y cabello, se había colocado otra mascara y quitado la banda ninja, no le gustaba que le vieran el sharingan, pero la tela del protector, obviamente, también se había mojado.

Lo que no le agrado fue que al regresar la encontró sentada en un sillón con la cabeza escondida entre las manos. Se acerco a ella en silencio y le coloco una mano en el hombro, pero dio un respingo cuando apenas tocarla, ella se abrazo a él. Noto como Anko se tenso con el contacto de su piel desnuda, pero enseguida siguió llorando.

-Anko…¿Qué pasa? No me gusta verte así. Estas preocupándome.

-Oh, Kakashi, es terrible.- Sollozo mojando su pecho con sus lagrimas y aferrandose mas fuerte a él.

-Que es terrible? Que es tan malo para que estés así?- Pregunto preocupado, JAMAS Anko había llorado ante él, ni pidió ayuda, o se mostró vulnerable ante nadie, algo realmente malo debía pasar. Ni siquiera cuando él le dijo que no la amaba ella se puso en ese estado. Talvez alguien cercano a ella había muerto, era la única explicación razonable, pero muy lejana, si fuera así, ella habría ido con Kurenai, su mejor amiga, no con él.

-Hoy fui con la Hokage, quería verme, pero solo me pregunto cosas sobre el embarazo y cuando….-Las palabras le cerraron la garganta y no pudo continuar.

-Anko, que pasa? Que hay con el embarazo? Pasa algo malo con el bebé? Por Dios Anko! Habla ya!- La sostuvo y retito sujetándola por los hombros, la sacudió un poco, alterado por la idea de algo mal. Pero ella no decía nada. Pasaron unos segundos y Anko tomo valor.

-Cuando le dije que el bebé no se ha movido, me dijo que podría morir.- Soltó en un chillido y volvió a sujetarse de su pecho, lo había intentado todo, comidas dulces, música, todo, pero el bebé seguía sin moverse. Esta ves Kakashi no le correspondió el abrazo intentado calmarla. Solo se quedo ahí sin moverse. Ella volvió a separarse preocupada y por primera vez vio Terror en los ojos de Kakashi. Abrió la boca para hablar pero la puerta fue tocada. Viendo que Kakashi aun no reaccionaba fue a abrir, solo para encontrarse a quien menos quería ver.

-Busco a Kakashi.- Mae sin preguntar paso a su lado y vio a Kakashi sentado en la sala, este se volteo a verla, aparentemente había reaccionado pero seguía con una cara inexpresiva.- Hola, amor, vine a visitarte, comprendo lo que dijiste y quiero que sepas que te perdono, se que todo eso fue culpa de todo lo que te esta haciendo pasar esa mujer.- Volteo a ver a Anko furiosa.- Es que intentas atarlo? Por dios! Déjalo en paz! El que vayas a darle un hijo no te da derecho sobre él!

-Yo…debo irme.- Anko salio casi corriendo de ese lugar y cuando la puerta se cerro con un portazo Kakashi reacciono del todo.

-Espera!- Grito mientras se dirigía a alcanzarla, pero Mae lo sujeto del brazo.

-Es ella con la que quieres formalizar algo?- Pregunto incrédula, pero unos segundos después soltó una carcajada.- Que ridículo! Obviamente no es ella! Ustedes no tienen nada en común!

-Tienes razón…somos diferentes.- Pronuncio con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

**El mismo problema de mi profesora de primaria, que su embarazo ya estaba embarazo y como el bebé no se movia, le dijeron que intentara esas cosas, porque si no lo hacia pronto, el niño iba a morir. No se preocupen, hubo una fiesta en la escuela y para animar a la profe la obligaron a bailar, horas despues, cuando cerca de su casa, sono la misma cancion, el bebé se movio y ahora la profe tiene un niño de mas o menos 11 años hermoso!**


	8. Jiro Ishihara

-Estupida rubia, estupido copión, digo, "Ninja copia"- Se burlo haciendo comillas con los dedos- Estupida lluvia, y estupida de mi! Porque rayos olvide el paraguas con él?!

Quizá hablar sola no era muy común entre la gente, pero a quien le importaba, la lluvia cubría todo sonido. Estaba empapada, ni siquiera tenia caso apurar el paso para llegar a su casa. Pero estaba embarazada, y su embarazo era delicado, tenía que refugiarse, así que entro a un local pequeño.

Una vez adentro recorrió el lugar con la vista y se descubrió a si misma en un restaurante de ¿ramen? Bien, con el frío que hacia, una sopa caliente iba a hacerla entrar en calor. Se quito su empapada gabardina y la dejo sobre un asiento, ella se sentó en el banquillo de al lado y despego la tela del vestido que se había pegado a su piel. Se deshizo la coleta porque su cabello se había alborotado con la lluvia.

Pidió su orden y espero paciente. Se paso los dedos por el cabello un par de veces y respiro profundo para calmarse. Aunque le dolía el hecho de ver a Kakashi con alguien más, también estaba conciente de que eso era inevitable. Trato de alegrarse porque al fin una chica haya conseguido una relación con él, pero no podía, simplemente era la tonta esa, si al menos fuera alguien mas., pero noooo, tenia que ser la estupida, esa Barbie sin cerebro que dudaba se haya convertido en Ninja por sus calificaciones.

El amable señor cuyo nombre no sabia, porque jamás se molesto en aprendérselo, le puso el plato en frete y ella le sonrío agradecida. Tomo los palillos y comenzó a comer rápidamente, no se había dado cuenta del había que tenia hasta que el primer bocado le paso por la garganta. Se llevo la mano libre al vientre, pensando en su hijo y que de alguna manera, sabía que las cosas estarían bien.

Una vez más, durante todo su embarazo, pensó en lo que seria de aquel niño, pero pareciera que solo iba tener un futuro: Crecer con ella, solo. Incluso, tal vez, le tocaría ver a su padre con otras mujeres, rezaba porque Kakashi encontrara pronto una chica para una relación estable. No quería que su hijo creciera viendo como su padre se convertía en un casanova, o mejor dicho, seguía siendo. Amaba a Kakashi, pero eso no hacia que omitiera sus defectos.

-Anko- Susurro una voz dolida a su lado.- Te fuiste muy rápido. Estas bien?

-Mojada.- Contesto simplemente encogiéndose de hombros e hizo el plato vacio a un lado y tomando la gabardina.

-Te dejaste el paraguas.

-Lo note.- Pago su cuenta y dándole una sonrisa al dueño salio de ahí, cerrando los pliegues de la gabardina para cubrirse del frío, pero sin llegar a abrocharse los botones.

-Estas molesta?- Pregunto siguiéndola y colocándose a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos. Anko se detuvo y giro hacia él.

-No estoy molesta- Respondió frunciendo el ceño, esa impresión le daba? Se le hacia algo tonto, ella realmente no estaba enojada, quizá daba esa imagen pues su cara mostraba procuración.- Solo tenia prisa.

-Prisa para que?

-Para alejarme.- Respondió como si fuese obvio y volvió a caminar. Suerte que la lluvia casi había parado del todo y solo caían finas gotas a ratos.

-De que o quien? De ella, o de mi?

-De ambos. Es obvio que no soy de su agrado, y no me apetece soportar sus insultos, no tengo energías para hacerlo.

-Y que es lo que te hace alejarte de mi?

-Kakashi, tengo un embarazo delicado, y no me es fácil hablar sobre ello, menos contigo. Te lo comunique porque tienes derecho a saberlo, pero solamente por eso, porque es lógico que tu nada puedes hacer. Trato de ser fuerte, Kakashi, créeme que lo intento, pero hablar de ello no me hace ningún bien, quizá debería desahogarme, pero eso no sirve conmigo.

-Para mi tampoco lo es, Anko. No quiero que nada le pase al bebé. Estas segura que nada puedo hacer?

-Solo si encuentras una forma de hacer que se mueva.- Sonrío débilmente.- Esta en manos del destino.- Se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose impotente.

Kakashi dudo, pero lo hizo, se acerco a ella sutilmente y la abrazo. Sintió que algo en su estomago se revolvió y contrajo al sentir el vientre de ella contra si. Trago saliva con fuerza y parpadeo un par de veces, la sensación era extraña, quizá el echo de estar en medio de la calle y que las personas, que habían salido en cuanto dejo de llover, los vieran, lo hacia sentirse incomodo, pero no por eso era desagradable. Cierto, lo había echo casi por impulso, pero después de sorprenderse a si mismo por su acción, pudo pensar con más claridad. Sintió la piel quemarle bajo la ropa, y no supo si era porque hacia tiempo no la tenia tan cerca, o si porque su cuerpo ansiaba alejarse de ella. Y se sintió miserable, Anko merecía todo el amor que alguien pudiera darle, y él, que tenia su corazón, lo desperdiciaba. Deseo amarla más que nunca, pero el amor no se fuerza, simplemente se siente, y por mas que él lo intentara, nada podía hacer ante ello.

Pero ahora lo importante no eran ellos, era el hijo que Anko esperaba, que ambos esperaban. Algo estaba mal, pero era verdad lo que ella decía, nada podían hacer. Y fue entonces cuando Kakashi se maldijo a si mismo, al igual qué ella, se sentía impotente. Y se pregunto porque esas cosas le pasaban a ella ¿No era suficiente con haberse enamorado de él? Un hombre que no la amaba, para que ahora también su hijo estuviera en peligro.

-Kakashi…-Susurro Anko con miedo a su repentina reacción.- Que haces?

-Te abrazo.- Cerro sus ojos y hundió la nariz entre el cabello de ella, aspirando con fuerza su aroma.

-La gente nos ve.-Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo ligero, pero notable en sus blancas y heladas mejillas por el frió.

-Anko, necesitas consuelo, ambos lo necesitamos.- Recalco el "ambos" y la abrazo con mas fuerza, pero no demasiada, ante todo, estaba preocupado por el bebé. Y sintió como lentamente Anko también lo abrazo, con dudas y inseguridades, con miedo r intriga, pero lo abrazo, suavemente, como si temiera romper el momento.

Y a su mente vino el recuerdo de la rubia que dejo en su departamento, esa chica, aunque boba y estupida, le había dicho oque algún día iba a querer formalizar una relación. Suspiro con fuerza, las relaciones serias no eran para él. Simplemente no estaba hecho para una, no se imaginaba con una mujer hogareña al lado, y un montón de mocosos revoloteando a su alrededor. Eso era demasiado…común. Él era un ninja, su sueño era tener emociones fuertes, grandes peleas, un discípulo ejemplar, cosas por el estilo, pero una familia estaba fuera de contexto.

Y aunque la duda de si realmente era eso lo que quería, lo azoto por breves segundos, se obligo a decirse que si y no volver a pensar en ello. Su vida estaba bien y punto!

Se separo lentamente de su cuerpo y miro hacia abajo, con manos temblorosas abrió la gabardina de ella y con demasiada lentitud toco su vientre con la punta de los dedos. Su llamas rozaron lentamente la tela, apenas sintiéndola. Trago saliva fuerte y sonoramente y llevo la otra mano hacia el mismo lugar. Una inexplicable necesidad de tocarla con toda la mono lo recorrió, ansiando el apoyar la palma sobre el vientre, deseando sentir movimiento, saber que su hijo estaba bien, pero se contuvo, seria demasiado doloroso tacarla y no percibir ningún cambio

Retiro sus dedos y se quedo mirando el vientre, como si fuera la cosa más extraña e interesante en el mundo. Subió la mira y se encontró a Anko mirándolo extrañada, era de esperarse, si un año atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a terminar embarazando a una mujer, y que ese bebé iba a cambiar su modo de ver la vida, se hubiera reído en su cara por insinuar que alguien como él seria padre.

Él no estaba hecho para la paternidad, esa era cosa de ninjas con sueños y esperanzas de amor, él creía en el amor, si. Pero no creía que él amor estuviera hecho para él.

Palabras como amor, paternidad, familia, eran cosas par gente como Iruka, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji era un excelente ejemplo, y otros ninjas mas. Y eso lo hizo preguntarse sobre Anko ¿Qué había planeado ella? Dudaba que cuando ella era niña, y regreso donde Orochimaru, haya planeado que de grande iba a enamorarse de un hombre que la correspondía y la iba a dejar embarazada, ayudándola con el bebé y reconociéndolo como su hijo, pero al fin y al cabo, siendo madre soltera. Si, seguro, ese era el sueño de toda niña.

-No me quitaste ninguna oportunidad.- Habló Anko reconociendo lo que pensaba al verlo fruncir el ceño.

-Pero se que esto no fue lo que tu planeabas, o deseabas.- Pronuncio con amargura y apretando los puños a sus costados.

-Si, no lo planeé- Reconoció con una sonrisa.- Pero eso no significa que no este feliz por ello, y se que tu también lo estas, me acabo de dar cuenta, ese pequeño y adorable ojito- Señalo con un dedo y sonrió aun mas.- Brillo cuando tocaste mi vientre.

-Jamás fue mi intención dejar descendencia, alguien que siguiera mi legado.

-Lo se, yo pensaba igual, pero ahora que estoy embarazada, ansió hacerlo, quiero tener un hijo, y se que cuando nazca, y tu lo veas, pensaras lo mismo que yo. No me arrebataste ningún sueño, ni arruinaste mi vida, como se que ahora es lo que crees. Incluso debería darte las gracias, de no ser por ti, yo seguiría pensando que tener hijos no trae ningún placer y las mujer lo hacen por mera costumbre, pues me parecía ilógico el que una mujer lo quisiera, siendo que un niño no aporta nada. Eso pensaba antes, pero, planeado o no, me embarace…me embarazaste mejor dicho, y cambiaste mi modo de ver las cosas, me salvaste de una vida sin la experiencia de la maternidad, me enseñaste que estaba en un error, que una mujer si puede querer ser madre por el mero hecho de serlo. Estoy en deuda contigo. Y ahora, es mi deber enseñarte lo mismo, sacarte del error en que estas y demostrarte que tu también puedes sentir el gozo que yo siento ahora. Confió en que cuando lo tengas en tus brazos, no sea necesario que yo te diga todo esto.- Le acaricio un brazo y lo miro fijamente.- Lo harás bien, Kakashi, yo tampoco creía estar hecha para la maternidad, nadie nace asi, tenemos que aprender en el camino.

Kakashi la contemplo sorprendido, en solo unos minutos, esa mujer había descubierto todos sus miedos respecto a la paternidad, y no solo eso, si no que además le había dicho que lo haría bien….Ella confiaba en él.

Le acaricio el cabello suelto, como un torpe intento de agradecerle sus palabras, y la vio cerrar los ojos, se abrazo ella una vez mas, pero solo unos segundos hasta que un murmullo se encargo de romper la magia. Se separo y miro a dos señoras que los miraban incrédulas. Apretó los labios bajo la mascara, molesto con ellas, y tomo la mano de Anko.

-Que? No puedo abrazar a la mujer que espera a mi hijo?- Pregunto en un gruñido, sonando grosero, cosa extraña en él, pero que había echo para que los dejaran en paz. Y Anko lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, bueno, el jamás era mal educado, pero en ese momento no supo que le paso.- Me molestaron sus miradas.- Se excuso.

-No, no es eso.- Sacudió la cabeza y regreso a verlo.- Dijiste tu hijo.

-Es mió después de todo.- Respondió con obviedad.

-Todos creen que es de Iruka.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de sacarlos de su engaño. Es mió, solo mió y de nadie mas!- Dijo posesivamente pero luego se relajo y le apareció una sonrisa.- Bueno…tuyo también.

-Vaya, también de ella, que considerado de tu parte el recordarlo.- Dijo una tercera voz, sonaba simpatica y alegre. Habia hablado con ironia, pero su tono era amistoso.

Ambos se giraron a ver a la persona y se encontraron con un hombre alto y delgado, pero con gran musculatura y un porte sensual, se acercó a ellos caminando con elegancia y una sonrisa. Vestido completamente de negro, a excepción de la gabardina cafe claro que traia abierta. Su pelo corto, de un extraño azul rey, estaba peindo de punta dandole un toque rebelde, devia tener unos 33 años, aproximadamente la edad de ellos, quizás algo mayor que Anko, quien por sierto, apenas verlo abrio los ojos sorprendida, pero rapidamente le correspondio la sonrisa.

-Jiro...-Susurro con voz ensoñadora cual si fuera una torpe adolesente enamorada. El hombre le sonrio y al llegar a su lado la tomo por la barbilla y le beso superficilmente en los labios, al separarce le acaricio la mejilla y retiro un mechón de cabello para colocarlo tras su oreja. Después puso una mano sobre su vientre y lo acaricio dulcemente.

-Te habia extrañado...

-Y yo a ti.- Se escucho un carraspeo de garganta y miraron a Kakashi, por unos segundos Anko incluso se habia olvidado de él.- Ah, lo siento.

-Hatake Kakashi- Se auntopresentó al ver que Anko volvia a distraerse con los celestinos ojos del hombre y no iba a presentarlos.

-Ishihara Jiro.- Respondio con una sonrisa sincera- Asi que Kakashi, eh. Lo siento, pero eso de llamar a las personas con formalismos se me hace riduculo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. De donde se conocen ustedes?

-Oh, Anko es una amiga de la infancia, casi mi hermana.

-Hermana, eh- Repitio no muy convencido al recrdar el beso.

-Si, le tengo cariño, es como si fuera mi hermana, ya lo dije.

-Los hermanos no se besan.

-Bueno, no siempre nos quisimos asi, le tengo todo el cariño que se le puede guardar a un antiguo amor con el que se compartierón y aprendierón muchas cosas. Pero ahora solo somos amigos. No es asi, Anko?

-Si. Pero, no crei que vinieras.

-No vine a verte, Anko.

-Entonces.- Preguntaron Anko y Kakashi a la vez, mirandoce unos segundos pero luego regresarón a ver a Jiro.

-Vine a llevarte conmígo.- Respondio de manera natural y tomandola de la mano para darle un beso en la palma.

* * *

**Como unica nota: No se porque le puse lo de "torpe adolesente" la mayoria no nos ponemos asi ¬¬ si acaso, solo he visto una o dos. Pero bueno, algo tenia que escribir.**

**Besos a todas! Agradesco sus review y el apoyo que me brindan. Gracias!**


	9. Recuerdos del pasado

Y aun mas haya de la sorpresa, el sentimiento dominante eran los celos, y no solo por el beso entregado frente a él, sino porque cuando Jiro dijo que venia por Anko, sintió que perdía algo, que él lo estaba dejando ir. Una ola de sentimientos se estrello en su interior dejándolo confundido y sin saber que hacer. Tenia la necesitad de detenerlos, pero a la vez esto le parecía estupido. Las ideas azotaron su mente aquellas imágenes de Anko y el lo envolvieron.

Se veía a si mismo ayudando al escuadrón ANBU cuando la trajeron de regreso a la aldea, cuando vio como sellaban su sello para que él aprendiera a hacerlo en un futuro, la miro retorcerse de dolor y gritar de agonía al ser solo una niña, cuando ella cayo inconciente y él la miro extrañado, preguntándose como una criatura, que, a pesar de parecer de su edad, soportaba tanto dolor, si se veía tan delicada. Siguió recordando, cuando Anko despertando después de algunos días, al casi haber muerto, y ella le tendió una mano con inocencia, que el la tomo y la sintió apretarla cuando el dolor volvió a comenzar, la escucho preguntar porque eso le pasaba a ella y jurar que jamás volvería a confiar en nadie.

La miro de lejos cuando ella se convirtió en Junín, manteniéndose al margen, pero sin hacérselo saber, considerándola una criatura extraña. La vio correr con Gai ese mismo día, retándose mutuamente e invitándolo, mientras el rechazaba la propuesta con pena ajena. Y la vio inflar sus mejillas, rojas de molestia por no haber vencido a su contrincante.

Y cuando le encomendaron su primera misión como junnin, que realizo con ayuda de un ninja extranjero, de cabello exótico, y que ahora sabia de quien se trataba, la vio partir sonriente. Y hubo una ocasión en que ella salio de la aldea, con el mismo ninja para ir a su aldea, por un par de meses, la vio regresar diferente.

Pero más que nada la vio ese día, cuando les encomendaron una misión juntos, solos. Y ella parloteaba mientras él intentaba leer, eso había sido hace poco tiempo, un poco mas de medio año. Pero ese día las cosas cambiaron, ella termino solo con un rasguño, y fue cuando Kakashi noto su fuerza. Anko había realizado un excelente trabajo y la misión se cumplió exitosamente, habían salvado a varios aldeanos, pero ella parecía tener ojos solo para una niña, una pequeña que había salvado junto con sus padres. Probablemente Anko se vio a si misma, ella no tuvo la misma suerte, pero al menos, esa niña si tendría familia.

Pero no era por eso que recordaba aquel día, que aunque fue significativo, lo extraño vino después, cuando aquel insignificante rasguño comenzó a sangrar, y Kakashi la ayudo a curarse pues ella no alcanzaba la herida, la hizo quitarse la blusa de maya. Ella le grito pervertido e insulto sus libros, él la llamo exhibicionista y loca, si nunca usaba sostén y ahora se comportaba de esa manera. Ella accedió después de unos segundos y Kakashi le curo la espalda, donde una katana había surcado la piel de extremo a extremo, superficialmente, pero no por eso, menos importante.

Y había notado el olor que su piel desprendió, y por unos segundos perdió la cordura, mientras ella se giraba para verlo, y sus pequeños brazos cubrían algo de sus generosos senos. Lo que paso después de eso fue algo inesperado, poco profesional por estar de misión, pero también placentero.

Y todo fue diferente, los recuerdos de sus paseos por la plaza principal de la aldea lo estremecieron, viéndola comer con infantil alegría sus dangos, y como cuando ella mordía los dulces él deseaba besarla con desesperación. Y al entrar al apartamento, con una danza de pasos torpes en un intento de llegar a la habitación. Cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban en la oscuridad, recorriéndose con desesperación algunas veces, otras con demasiada lentitud.

Y recordaba lo que era sentir su suave piel bajo la suya, cuando sus pechos lo rozaban al verla arquearse y ella dejaba de gritar para quedar muda al tocar el punto exacto. Y gruñía al mismo tiempo, para después derrumbarse sobre ella y hundir la nariz entre el cuello de ella. Y escuchaba atento los latidos de su corazón.

Algunas veces se comportaba de manera descomunal, con movimientos frenéticos y rudos, desesperado por no haberla visto en días, después de una misión, pero el cansancio no hacia que dejara eso para un día mas, exhausto y herido caminaba hacia ella, ignorando su dolor para sanar su alma y calmar lo que dentro de él crecía al no tenerla cerca.

Pero…con dolor…también recordaba cuando él se metió a la cama de otra mujer, solo una, aquella rubia que maldecía haber conocido en ese bar, después de haber estado con Anko, y el alcohol lo cegó, y después vino el arrepentimiento. Pero se negó a creer que había hecho algo mal, realmente no lo hizo, y no sentía haber encargado a Anko, no…sentía que se engaño a si mismo.

Y siguió viendo a esa mujer, para intentar descubrir que lo hacia sentirse asi. Para borrar ese dolor, para obligarse a pensar que estar con ella era algo bueno. Ella y él siempre habían tenido sexo sin miramientos, Kakashi admiraba su capacidad para eso, esa chica era realmente desenvuelta en la cama, no temía que él le hiciera daño con su trato, con Anko siempre fue mas sutil porque aunque a veces lo hieran con fuerza y con posiciones extrañas y en lugares incómodos, con esta chica no tuvo esas delicadezas, sexo, aunque bueno, solo era eso con la otra, sexo.

Pero cuando Anko le dijo sobre el embarazo, el sabia que las cosas empeorarían, él no la amaba, le tenia aprecio si, pero no amor. Y ahora ese niño no tendría una familia.

Sintió una mano tomar la suya, apretándolo con suavidad, y miro a Anko a su lado, mirándolo preocupada.

-Jiro dice que si quieres comer con nosotros ¿no lo has escuchado?

-Yo…eh, no ve tu. No me siento muy bien, iré a mi departamento a descansar un poco.

-Quieres que te acompañe? Necesitas algo?

-Kakashi, Anko quiere prepararme algo de comer, al parecer a aprendido un par de cosas. Porque no vienes? No creo que sepa tan mal, al menos esta vez seguro es comestible.

-Jiro-kun! Quieres dejar de decir eso?!

-kun? A que viene eso?- Pregunto Kakashi extrañado, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar asi.

-A ti no te dice asi? Que raro. A mi me dice asi desde que…

-Basta!- Exclamo Anko con las mejillas sonrojadas, sabiendo lo que Jiro diria.

-Entonces, vienes, Kakashi?- Pregunto Jiro con su encantadora sonrisa y tomando a Anko por la cintura, o al menos, intentándolo.

Sin saber el motivo ni el como, Kakashi se encontró poco después en la mesa junto a ellos, le parecía haber sentido que Anko lo había jalado de la mano hasta ahí, pero no lo recordaba bien. Jiro estaba sentado frente a él y cuando menos lo espero, apareció Anko poniendo una enorme plato de fideos frente a cada uno, otro de carde ahumada y uno mas con verduras. En el centro de la mesa, junto al pequeño florero, coloco una torta de manzana cubierta con una tapadera de cristal.

-Lo siento, pero es lo único que se cocinar- Habla Anko su parecer que realmente lo sintiera pues tenia una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, tiene buen aspecto, seguro que no terminamos en el hospital, no es asi Kakashi?- Pregunto para picar el orgullo de Anko.

-Solo fue una vez! Y yo les dije que eso no servia.

-Vamos, admite que fue tu culpa, tu bien sabes que mi hermano y yo no ponemos atención cuando entrenamos. Debiste haber hablado más fuerte.

-Quizás si los hubiera golpeado me harían escuchado!

-De donde conoces a su hermano?

-Cuando fue a la aldea de Jiro me quede en su casa, entonces él y su hermano Vivian juntos.- Respondió a la pregunta de Kakashi y se sentó a la mesa también.

Por el resto de la cena, la mayoría de la conversación fue entre Anko y Jiro, los cuales platicaban animadamente. Kakashi agradeció en parte eso, sabia comer en cuestión de segundos, y seguramente Anko lo noto pues se encargo de tener tan distraído a Jiro, que este jamás lo miro, y él entendió que Anko lo hacia porque sabia que no le gustaba que le vieran el rostro. Al terminar, se limito a solo responder cuando le hacían un comentario y cuando su curiosidad era demasiada y tenia que preguntar algo, enterándose de cosas que preferiría no haber sabido nunca.

-Asi que Anko no te contó de nosotros? Pero si fui su primer amor!- Chillo en un tono de fingida ofensa.

-Pero a mi no me gusta ir por ahí diciendo mis intimidades.

-Neee, entonces supongo que no hicieron las típicas preguntas de pareja.

-A que te refieres?

-Vamos, Anko, si tuvieron un bebé fueron pareja, o no?

-No me refier….

-Cuales son las típicas preguntas de pareja?- Interrumpió Kakashi sin poder evitarlo.

-Oh ya sabes, esas molestas como de ¿Cuántos novios has tenido? ¿A que edad tuviste tu primera vez? ¿Con quien fue? ¿Con cuantos has estado?, ese tipo de preguntas, yo me siento afortunado de que mi nombre este entre una de ellas.- Sonrió irguiendo el pecho.

-En cual?

-Fui la prim….

-Pueden parar esto! Es vergonzoso!- Grito Anko en un intentando de que Kakashi no notara el asunto, pero fue tarde, Kakashi ya había entendido.

-Ya es tarde, debo irme Anko.

-Esta bien, adiós Kakashi.

-Yo también iré a un hotel ya.

-Lo siento Jiro, no tengo una habitación para ti.- Susurro Anko apenada.

-Dormiría en el sillón, incluso en el suelo, tus pies….solo por estar cerca de ti.- Pronuncio besándole la mejilla.- Pero iré a un hotel. Te acompaño, Kakashi.

Anko los despidió desde la puerta, mientras ellos se perdían en el corredor.

-Asi que su primera vez fue contigo eh?

-Si, yo fui quien la hizo mujer, y me siento alagado por ello, el que me haya confiado algo asi, significa que realmente me amo.- Dijo sonriente.

-Si, eso supongo.- Respondió casi inaudiblemente mirando al suelo y deteniéndose en la puerta del edificio, ahora ambos tomarían rumbos diferentes.

-Bueno, tu no la amas, verdad? Digo, ustedes no tienen ninguna relación, lo único que los une es el bebé.

-Asi es, porque?

-Anko me interesa.- Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.- En un tiempo nos amamos. Quizás ahora volvamos a hacerlo. Bueno Kakashi, me voy, se suponía que hoy regresaría con Anko a mi aldea, pero viendo su comportamiento, no creo que quiera hacerlo, pero esta bien, me quedare un tiempo. Adiós.- Agito su mano y corrió dejando de verse a los pocos segundos. Mientras Kakashi se quedaba ahí de pie.

Y un poco lejos de ahí, Jiro sonrió victorioso, había llegado aquí con un propósito: Ayudar a su amiga, a su casi hermana, y tenia que mentir para hacerlo, lo haria.

* * *

**Ñañañaña reviews?? Jujuju, al fin puse un capitulo enfocado en Kakashi, sin sus sentimientos pero con suficiente como para que imaginen lo que sea de su agrado XD**


	10. Encuentro de dos cuerpos antes del adios

Habían pasado pocos días desde aquella cena tan…educativa, para Kakashi, donde se entero de más cosas de las que hubiera preferido. Obviamente no podía molestarse, es decir, Anko era una mujer de veinti tantos años, cerca ya de los treinta, y con él no tenia ni siquiera un año. Seria egoísta desear que otro hombre jamás la hubiera tocado, ademas de claro, impocible. Anko era una mujer hermosa y de cuerpo envidiable, cosa que fue la que lo llevo hacia ella, seria estupido esperar que ella no hubiera experimentado el placer en los brazos de otro hombre, u hombres.

Se preguntaba vagamente con cuantos hombres estuvo Anko, no podían ser muchos, ella había sido muy reservada desde lo de Orochimaru, claro que tenia una actitud infantil en ocasiones, pero él sabia que era una capa. Bien, la posibilidad de una relación seria quedaba descartada, y si bien creía que Anko tenía aventuras de una noche, sabia que tampoco, de ser, ella se hubiera acostado con alguien mas mientras estuvo con él…. ¿o no?

Kakashi se acomodo mejor sobre aquella banca del parque y siguió pensando. Anko debió haberlo amado de verdad como para no haberse metido con otro. No era tan arrogante como para pensar que no lo había hecho porque con él le bastaba. Bien, tanpoco tenia la autoestima baja, sabía que era un gran amante y sabia como ofrecer placer inigualable a una chica. Pero a él le gustaba mas pensar que Anko no lo había hecho porque lo amaba, que pensar que era solo por ser maravilloso en la cama.

Su ego pedía la segunda opción, pero algo en su pecho prefería pensar en el amor, aunque esto fuese egoísta de su parte.

Una pequeña y calida mano se poso en su hombro, al tiempo que se giro para ver quien lo toco, Anko se sentó a su lado con una radiante sonrisa y un vaso de halado en la otra.

-Chocolate. ¿Quieres?- Kakashi la miro levantando una ceja y Anko suspiro divertida.- Tu mascara, lo había olvidado.- Se encogió de hombros y se metió una cucharada en la boca.

-¿Que estamos haciendo?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu, tontear aquí, llevas rato sentado, ya te había visto cuando regresaba del trabajo. Yo como un helado, tenía ganas locas de uno, aun cuando estamos en pleno invierno, no sabes lo difícil que fue conseguirlo.

-No me refiero a eso.

Anko tomo un largo respiro antes de dejar el vaso a un lado y mirarlo a la cara. Lo encontró inclinado de lado mirándola con intriga y molestia por su respuesta.

-Lo se- Respondió al fin.- Esperaba que creyeras que no lo había comprendido y cambiaras el tema.

-Antes querías hablar sobre nosotros, ¿Por qué ahora no?

-Yo jamás intente que habláramos.- Aclaro ella.- Fuiste tu quien lo supuso y por eso me evadías.

-Entonces porque querías que estuviéramos cerca.

-Por estupida.- Le pareció mejor decir eso que la verdadera razón, no tenia caso responder algo que él ya sabia, y que no sentía- De igual modo, lo hacia porque quería saber si tu estabas interesado por mi embarazo, o si planeabas pretender que no ocurría nada.

-¿Tan poco hombre me crees?

-Ahora ya no, pero en ese entones….Kakashi, creí conocerte, de verdad lo creí, fue estupido de mi parte, lo se, una verdadera idiotez, pero…en el tiempo que estuvimos "juntos"- Se busco de si misma haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.- Por breves momentos, me hiciste pensar que tal vez…tu me correspondías, no con amor, eso seria pedir demasiado, pero al menos me dejabas ver cariño. Ese fue mi error, ver esperanzas donde no las había. Pero acepto mis actos, y ahora debo pagar por ellos. "Un Ninja jamás debe mostrar sus emociones ni sentimientos", aprendí la lección, no te preocupes. Me la has enseñado muy bien.- Pronuncio con amargura y se levanto de la banca.

-No fue mi intención.

-Lo se. Adiós Kakashi.- Dijo comenzando a caminar, pero Kakashi se coloco a su lado.

-¿Vas a ver a Jiro?

-No creo que sea de tu interés.- Contesto evasiva y molesta, apurando mas el paso. Lo cual también hizo enfadar a Kakashi, aun más que ella, y camino también para alcanzarla.

-Eso significa que si.

-No, eso no significa nada.

-¿Entonces porque te molestas?- Pregunto sin creerle nada.

-Porque no me gusta que la gente se meta en mi vida. Ya bastante es con que sepas a quien le entregue mi virginidad.- Apretó los dientes y lo miro de reojo.

-¿Y tu crees que yo quería saberlo? Yo hubiera preferido jamás saber con quien estuviste antes de mi.-Gruño cerrando los puños al sentir la necesidad de golpear algo.

-Mide tu lenguaje, Kakashi.- Advirtió ella de manera sabia haciendo una pausa antes de seguir.- Si alguien te escucha pensara que estas celoso.

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡A la mierda con la gente!- Grito furioso deteniéndose y tomándola por el brazo para que hiciera lo mismo-Estoy cansado de guardar apariencias, que se crean lo que les plazca, yo solo quiero que hablemos.

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar? ¡Pues ahora es a mi a la que no le apetece!

-¡Es que no te lo estoy pidiendo!

Un carraspeo de garganta los hizo parar su discusión y mirar a la anciana que los miraba reprobatoriamente. Anko sintiéndose un poco abochornada inclino la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Y Kakashi hizo lo mismo, pero más por cortesía que por arrepentimiento.

-Me parece que debemos dejar nuestra "conversación" para después, este no es el lugar.

-De eso nada, tu vienes a mi departamento. Ya bastante hemos dejado esto como para que posponerlo mas.

Anko asintió sin decir nada, molesta por su tono autoritario, pero curiosa de saber lo que diría. El camino hacia el departamento de Kakashi fue mas largo que nunca, y para Anko fueron los 5 minutos más largos de su vida. Pero ni la opresión en el pecho, ni las manos sudorosas, la hicieron salir corriendo. El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo temblar las rodillas, pero se las arreglo para pasar y no soltar un grito cunado Kakashi coloco el seguro.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi, Kakashi?

Él no dijo nada, solo la tomo por la muñeca y la adentro mas al departamento y no la solto hasta que llegaron a su habitación y el cerro, de nuevo, la puerta.

-Espero hablar, y aunque no lo has dicho, se que siempre te has sentido mas segura en mi recamara que sola en tu departamento.

-Si, y ese fue otro error que cometí, el creer que junto a ti estaría segura.

-Y lo estas, nadie podrá hacerte daño mientras te tenga ante mi.

-Nadie mas que tu- Corrigió ella sentándose en la cama.

-De mi es lo único que no puedo protegerte, mis sentimientos hacia ti son un constate peligro.

-Tu falta de ellos, querrás decir.

-Créeme cuando te digo que asi es mejor.- Se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano.- Terminare haciéndote daño si llego a sentir lo que tu.

-Ya me lo haces.- Susurro bajando la mirada.

-Yo no se amar.

-Nadie sabe como hacerlo, no se porque tu deberías. Eres humano, solo algo asi de simple. No un dios que pueda comprender todo.

-Es demasiado arriesgado para mi el tenerte cerca.- Dijo perdido en sus pensamientos- Dime algo, Anko. ¿Ibas a ver a Jiro?

-No.

-¿Lo amaste mucho?

-Mas que a mi vida. Pero las cosas no funcionaron, nos amamos con locura. Pero la distancia nos separo. Y todo el amor que sentimos se convirtió en solo cariño de hermanos.

-¿Y si el quisiera intentarlo de nuevo…lo harías?

-Quizás.- Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.- Mi hijo necesita una familia.

-Yo soy su familia.- Dijo en gesto posesivo.

-No, no lo eres, cuando nazca, y lo reconozcas como hijo, serás padre, pero no familia. Las familias no están separadas.

-Hay ocasiones en las que si.

-No me entiendes. Claro que serás familia del bebe. Pero no formaras parte de la nuestra, porque familia mía no eres.

-Y supongo que Jiro si lo será.- Espeto soltándola bruscamente.- Claro, seguramente es mucho mejor en la cama que yo.

-¿Eso piensas?- Grito histérica mientras se levantaba-¡Que solo lo hago por como es en la cama! ¿Esa imagen tienes de mí? ¿Qué soy una maldita zorra? Me habías ofendido antes, pero jamás de esta forma. Pensé que me conocías un poco más.- Termino susurrando y cuando iba a salir Kakashi la retuvo tomándola de la mano. Jamás había visto más temor en sus ojos.

-No te vayas, no pensé de esa manera, juro que solo fue que no se supe expresar. Nunca de he visto de esa forma, y perdón si antes te he ofendido, no lo sabia. Pero el saberte en brazos de él me ha cegado.

-Te he dicho ya que lo ame, es algo normal que cuando las personas se aman ellos….bueno, tu lo sabes.

-Si, lo se, hacer el amor parece algo natural.

-Debo irme ya.- Dijo cambiando de tema al mirar ansiosa la puerta.

-¿Porque? Nadie te espera. Quédate un poco más.

-Cuando dije que me iba, no hablaba de mi departamento.

-¿Entonces?

-Me iré con Jiro.

-Él dijo que ya no te llevaría.- Gruño en tono tan bajo que no se entendió.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Cuando volverás?- Pregunto sin intenciones de responder a su pregunta.

-Pocos días antes de la fecha del nacimiento. Tomarme un tiempo libre me hará bien.

Kakashi la apretó más de la mano y jalándola hacia él la hizo sentarse en sus piernas, hundió la cara entre su cuello y hombro y aspiro con fuerza.

-De verdad, tenerte cerca es peligroso.- Su voz sonó ronca y excitada mientras sus manos bajaban hasta el vestido y media los dedos en la tela. –Anko, se mía una vez mas.

Anko se recargo en su pecho, calmando el ardor que sentía e implorando que las caricias que subían no la hicieran perder la cordura.

-¿Para que? Ya no tengo el mismo cuerpo de antes.

-No me importa.- Gruño mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.- No es el cuerpo lo que quiero, estar contigo me gusta por ti misma. No me excita tu cuerpo, lo haces tu. Tus ojos, tus labios, tus caricias….el que tu mirada me diga que solo a mi me quieres contigo. Te neces…

-Kakashi, seré tuya, por esta vez, y mañana me iré, no me digas nada, no digas necesitar mis caricias. Quiero que lo pienses y cuando regrese, podremos hablar.

Se giro a besarlo. Sus ropas cayeron con lentitud, y sus manos se recorrieron por completo. Se amaron como si no lo hubieran hecho en años. Y volvieron a conocer sus cuerpos, mirándose con asombro. Al acto fue tardío, esperaron alárgalo al saberlo el ultimo. Pero después de un rato necesitaron de más. Y ansiosos de sus pieles se unieron nuevamente. Sus cuerpo se estremecían con cada caricia y sus ojos brillaron. Al terminar todo se abrazaron, y Kakashi se quito con lentitud, deseando poder quedarse sobre ella en un intento de que el momento no terminara. Pero se movió, con una sonrisa al saber que no aplastaría a su hijo. Y agradeció el tiempo que Anko le daba para pensar.

-Te ves lindo cuando sonríes, te hace lucir mas sensual a mi parecer.- Dijo Anko agitada y cubriéndose con las sabanas

-Solo a ti quiero parecerle sensual.

-¿Y las demás chicas? ¿Qué paso con el casanova que hay en ti?

-Lo mande a tomar vacaciones.- Se giro de lado y la abrazo por la cintura, besando su hombro.- Va a ser un varón…lo se.

-¡Oh, todos los hombres quieren que su primer hijo sea hombre! ¡Que machistas!

-No todos, tu conoces uno que no.

-Ese es un flojo, pero seguro que dará muchos hijos, no creo que eso le parezca problemático.

-De igual modo. No es machismo, lo se, ya lo veras.- Sonrío acariciando el vientre como no se había atrevido a hacerlo antes. Pero entonces se quedo invovil al igual que Anko.- Se..se…se

-Se movió.


	11. Cambio de vida

Y cada día y noche paso lentamente. Consumiéndolo. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y la angustia se apodero de él. Por las noches, sentía como sus sabanas rozaban su piel, ásperamente, como si ese no fuera su lugar, casi no dormía. La comida no le parecía tener sabor y no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo estaba por pasar. Hacia pocos meses que Anko se había marchado con Jiro, y desde entonces le costaba trabajo concentrarse en algo. Seria una mentira decir que Kakashi no tenia presente cuando nacería el bebé, y francamente, lo esperaba ansioso.

Con los miedos y preocupaciones de cualquier padre primerizo, pero alegre por ello. Oh, si tan solo se aplicara mas a sus deberes todo seria perfecto…

-¡HATAKE KAKASHI! NINJA DE MIERDA HAZME CASO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- Kakashi parpadeo un par de veces saliendo de su encanto a tiempote esquivar un libro que iba hacia su cabeza, pero no lo suficiente como para la enciclopedia que le siguió.- Llevo hablándote un cuarto de hora! Te parece que por ser la Hokage estoy para desperdiciar mi tiempo?!

-¿Me lo podría repetir?- Sonrío tiernamente bajo su mascara y se llevo la mano a la nuca mientras lo otra seguía en su bolsillo.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo- Susurro resignada con la mano en la frente. Shizune a su lado sonrío nerviosa y le palmeo el hombro para calmarla.- Solo ve a hacer guardia ¿si? Ya le encargare a otro la misión.

-Lo siento.

Tsunade levanto la cara y mostró una pequeña sonrisa casi malévola mientras se erguía sobre su silla, tan recta que parecía que iba a quebrarse.

-Na, déjalo, así son de distraídos los padres primerizos. Cuando tengas el segundo estarás un poco más concentrado.

-No lo creo- Interrumpió Shizune.- Los demás hijos también hacen que los padres se pongan así.

-¿Qué las hace suponer que tendré mas hijos?

-Experiencia.- Dijeron ambas médicos a la vez

-Además.- Siguió Shizune.- Toda la aldea lo cree.- Sonrío ampliamente y Kakashi salio antes de escuchar cualquier otra cosa que lo asustara más.

Camino por largo rato hasta llegar a un claro, se sentó bajo la sombra de un frondoso manzano y respiro profundo ¿Toda la aldea? Tenia que ser broma. Maldita aldea de metiches, ah, seguramente el responsable de impartir rumores era Naruto. Sakura era aparte, no la veía tan seguidos desde que trabajaba en el hospital, además de que parecía que ella siempre había esperado que a él le ocurriera algo así.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentado todo el día?- Pregunto Iruka que hacia tres meses había llegado a la aldea.

-No, tengo que hacer guardia.- Respondió Kakashi levantándose. Se sacudió la ropa y camino de lado a Iruka camino hacia la aldea.

-Te acompaño, yo también debo hacer. Solo vamos primero a la academia. Debo dejar el informe de exámenes.

-Como quieras.- Se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y lo siguió.

Caminaron en silencio por al menos 15 minutos hasta llegar. Iruka le sonrío a dos jóvenes maestras nuevas y siguió de largo. Entro a su salón y dejo la carpeta en el cajón del escritorio. Pero al volverse Kakashi no estaba. Salio al patio y lo encontró de pie recargado en un pilar. Se acerco sigilosamente hacia él y se coloco a un lado.

-Lindos ¿no?- Pregunto sonriente mientras miraba a los niños correr hacia sus padres que llegaban a recogerlos.

-¿Qué tienen de lindos?

-Pues, no se, solo son lindos.

-No lo entiendo, míralos, recogiendo a sus hijos, parecen felices.

-Seguro lo están.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de felicidad el tener hijos? Uno puede vivir igualmente feliz sin ellos. ¿Por que hay quienes les gustan?

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- Levanto una ceja incrédulo, pero Kakashi no giro a verlo.

-Entiendo a los aldeanos. Pero no a los ninjas. Una vida Ninja esta llena de emociones y aventuras, pero a muchos les gusta formar familias.

-Tu los has dicho. Somos ninjas. Moriremos en cualquier momento, alguna misión, una guerra, son cosas que no podemos saber que sucederá, Es mejor vivir cada día como si no hubiera otro después.

-¿Entonces lo hacen para dejar descendencia?

-En parte, si. Pero hay quieres les gusta esa vida.

-No creo que haya algo interesante en una vida hogareña.

-Imagínate a ti, llegando después de una cansada misión, y que tu esposa te reciba en la puerta, te de un beso y te abrace al ver que regresas a salvo. Y un niño o dos correr y saltar hacia ti, gritando de alegría, quizá siendo tu su héroe mientras ellos intentan ser ninjas tan fuertes como tu. Y cada día, al volver a casa, tener una mujer que te ama, que te hace sentir completo con una mirada. Y tu te preocupas por el futuro que les das, sabiendo que están a salvo contigo….

-Parece una vida bastante cotidiana, seguramente me aburriría.

-¿Lo crees?- Sonrío de lado y comenzó a caminar hacia el puesto de guardia. Y Kakashi lo siguió en silencio hasta llegar.

-¿Sabes cuando llega Anko?

-Uno de estos días, pero no se cuando exactamente. ¿Ya estas desesperado?- Soltó una risita traviesa y Kakashi lo miro furioso.

-No. Solo que….ya va a nacer el bebé.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Frunció el ceño al no poder escuchar el murmuro.

-¡Que ya va a nacer el bebé!- Grito desesperado.

-Ahhhh, bueno, eso si. Jajaja. Vaya! ¡Nunca espere verte así!

-¿Quieres dejar de sonreír? Comienzas a molestarme.

-Perdón. Pero es que no lo puedo evitar, cuando regrese habías cambiado mucho, me hubiera gustado estar aquí para ver que lo provoco…aparte de Jiro.

-A él no lo menciones.

-¿Molesto porque se la llevara?

-No- Respondió sinceramente.

-Ah, ya veo, estas preocupado porque Anko vuelva a enamorarse de él, después de todo, dijiste que se fueron hace 4 meses, y no te ha escrito ni una sola vez.

-No tiene que hacerlo. No somos pareja así que no esta obligada.

-Cierto. Entonces, espero que Anko regrese con un lindo bebé y un apuesto novio.- Dijo para molestarlo. Y Kakashi solo se quedo callado maldiciéndolo en su mente con cada insulto que sabia.

* * *

Kakashi despertó al oír los rudos golpes contra la puerta. Estaba agotado, todo el día se la había pasado de pie haciendo guardia. Y también estaba harto, fastidiado de todos, Iruka se la había pasado haciendo comentarios molestos mientras él intentaba con todo sus ser ignorarlo. Mejor hubiera sido que lo siguiera odiando como antes de que se fuera de la aldea.

Pero la puerta…esa persona ¡Mataria a quien tocara! Se coloco la mascara y con grandes zancadas llego a la entrada y abrio la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Pregunto bruscamente y casi en un grito mientras deseaba poder arrancarle la sonrisa a Iruka que lo miraba sonriente sin afectarle su tono.

-Vine por el futuro padre.- ¡Dios! ¿Una sonrisa puede estirarse tanto?

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto sin comprender nada.

-Digo que hagas el favor de ponerte algo mas que esos boxer y vengas al hospital que tu hijo va a nacer.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Anko acaba de llegar, tiene contracciones frecuentes y el bebé nacerá dentro de poco.

-¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices!- Grito mientras corrió hacia adentro y tomaba sus pantalones que estaban en el respaldo de una silla y se los ponía a la carrera mientras intentaba meterse las sandalias a puntapiés.

* * *

-¿Donde esta?- Pregunto apenas llegar. Tenia el rostro empapado por la lluvia y el agua se deslizaba por su torso desnudo. Hacia demasiado frío como para hacer temblar a cualquiera que tuviera el suficiente valor para salir mas de dos minutos, y mas si estaba casi desnudo. Pero poco le importo y apenas sintió la lluvia que se azotaba contra su cara cuando corría hacia el hospital.

-¡Donde lo dejaste! Donde mas si no!- Grito una voz desde los pasillos, retumbando en las paredes y congelándolo al instante. La reconocía. – ¡Maldito Kakashi! ¡TE ODIOOO!

-Que buen oído tiene Anko- Susurro Iruka mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello para quitarle algo de humedad.

-Y pensar que ayer decía amarte- Dijo Jiro negando con la cabeza reprobatoriamente dándole un toque algo más cómico a la situación. Kakashi se pregunto a que venia ese comentario y si Anko le había hablado de él. Pero prefirió ignorarlo y concentrarse.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-No pensarías que iba dejar volver sola a Anko con 9 meses de embarazo ¿verdad? ¿Que clase de amigo crees que soy? Afortunadamente estábamos cerca cuando comenzó todo. Pero ya dejémonos de eso, es hora de que entres.

-¿Entrar?- Kakashi sintió como a pesar del aire frío que entraba por debajo de la puerta, sus manos comenzaban a sudar a montones y temblaban levemente.

-Ha habido algunas complicaciones desde que inicio. Quizá deban practicar una cesaría si es que Anko no tiene fuerzas para pujar. Tu debes estar ahí para dale fuerzas.

Kakashi trago saliva y miro el pasillo, los 30 metros parecían increíblemente largos. La enfermera que estuvo a su lado desde que llegaron le toco el hombro y camino. Kakashi la siguió en silencio y cada paso que daba se le hacia mas difícil que el anterior.

Inconcientemente se pregunto si seria capaz de cambiar su vida. De cambiar sus preciados libros para adultos por libros infantiles, sus tardes de cine por llevar a su hijo a ver una película para niños, de cambiar sus mañanas de entrenamiento en solitario por quedarse 5 minutos mas viendo hacia la cuna, de abandonar sus ratos libres, citas con mujeres y demás, por pañales y biberones. Aunque también vería los primeros pasos, disfrutaría oír por primera vez la palabra "papá" dirigida hacia él. Y supo en el instante en que la puerta de la habitación se abría, que si podía hacerlo.


	12. Te amo

Y ahí estaba ella, su cabeza de lado hacia la puerta y sus profundos ojos brillaban con espectacular brillo, mientras extendía débilmente una mano hacia él. Kakashi se acerco con cautela, y la sujeto delicadamente. Anko le sonrío débilmente y se giro a ver el doctor frente a ella. Kakashi se había tardado un poco en llegar al hospital, y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado.

_-"Y pensar que si hubiera tardado un poco más en llegar me lo habría perdido"-_ Pensó cuando Anko grito y se aferro a su mano con fuerza_.-"Maldita Anko, ¿tenias que llegar a la aldea ya pariendo, verdad? No pudiste esperarme.-_ Continuo pensando con una leve sonrisa.

-Puje, una vez mas.- Hablo el doctor calmadamente y Anko asi lo hizo, soltó un grito y continúo. No estaba anestesiada, era una Ninja de elite, estaba acostumbrada al dolor, e iba a hacer eso a su manera.

-Vamos señora, usted puede.- Alentó una enfermera lista para recibir el bebé en cuanto naciera.

-¡Si me vuelve a hablar asi le cortare la garganta! ¡Yo se que puedo! ¡Y no me diga señora, maldita sea!- Kakashi parpadeo y después sonrío, ya extrañaba ese viejo carácter.

-Perdón.- Dijo él a la enfermera pero esta sonrío.

-No se preocupe, suele pasar en un parto, cuando de a luz se calmara.- Dijo ya acostumbrada a las muchas mujeres que se volvían agresivas al estar en esas situaciones.

-Mmm... no…asi es ella.- Sonrío y se puso la mano libre el la nuca.

-¡Y tu no digas nada!- Grito Anko después de pujar una vez mas- ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Que esto es obra tuya! ¡Todos los hombres son una bola de cabrones! ¡Sexo, sexo y más sexo! Malditos seahhhhhhhh.-Apretó la mano de Kakashi casi al punto de rompérsela.

-Señora, cálmese y puje de nuevo.

-¡¿Y que crees que hago?! ¡Y no me digas señora!

-Vamos Anko, lo estas haciendo bien. Hazlo por mi.

-Ya no puedo, Kakashi, ya no. Estoy muy cansada- Sollozo Anko suavizando su voz. Kakashi suspiro, ya era tarde para una cesaría, debía continuar.

-Solo un poco mas.- La tomo con la otra mano también y le acaricio la piel suavemente.- Tu puedes.

-No, no puedo.- Sus parpados pesaban, el viaje la había cansado mucho, y el parto en ese estado la ponía muy débil.

-Confío en ti. Anko, dame un hijo.

-Kakashi…

* * *

-¿Que me perdí?- Pregunto Kutenai al llegar corriendo y ver a Jiro con Iruka, los cuales ya se habían echo amigos.

-No se, nadie nos dice nada. Llevan un rato adentro y nosotros aquí.- Gruño Iruka frustrado.

-¿Como estuvo Kakashi estos meses?

-Francamente, Jiro. Llevarte a Anko fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer si querías que sufriera.

-Se lo merecía.- Defendió.

-Eso si.- Concordó Kurenai.- A ver si espabila.

-Gilipollas.- Dijeron los tres al unísono en un suspiro de pena ajena.

* * *

Y con un ultimo aliento y fuerza ya inexistente, Anko lo hizo, do a luz al hijo de ambos, que inundo la habitación con su potente llanto. Y Kakashi lo contemplo como si jamás hubiera visto nada igual. La sangre se le congelo en las venas y sintió sus piernas flaquear, su respiración se acelero y solo salio de su trance cunado el doctor lo invito a corta el cordón umbilical. Él se acerco lentamente, inseguro y miro a su hijo una vez mas antes de hacer lo que el doctor indicaba. Todo sonido había desaparecido a su alrededor. Sus manos temblaban levemente y tenia la mirada perdida, vio como el bebé era limpiado y tenia los primeros cuidados, pera después de unos minutos la enfermera se acerco a él con el bebé en brazos, envuelto en una manta y Kakashi lo tomo con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse. Al instante en que el bebé fuer cargado por Kakashi, dejo de llorar.

-Jamás he cargado un bebé, no se si deb…

-Lo esta haciendo bien. Tiene usted en sus brazos a un lindo varón.

-Lo sabia.- Susurro victorioso.

Y luego se le quedo viendo a su bebé, ya se esperaba el exótico color morado en su cabello, pero se sorprendió al descubrí que su mechón era blanco, el niño abrió lentamente los ojos, eran lilas, como todo bebé eran de color y cambiarían en un tiempo, pero algo le decía que esos hermosos ojos dolo iban a oscurecerse un poco; y su piel blanca, pálida pero levemente rosada y Sueve. Sin duda seria un joven de gran belleza al crecer, incluso superando la propia. Un verdadero dios encarnado entre la perfección.

-Debería mostrárselo a su mujer, se esta quedando dormida.- Río la enfermera y se alejo un paso de él, nadie lo felicito, parecía que entendían que quería estar solo con Anko, y sus deseos se concedieron.

Se acerco a ella y la miro, parpadeaba constantemente, pero sonreía, no había hablado porque la imagen tan hermosa de Kakashi y su hijo la habían cegado. Él se sentó a su lado y le acomodo al niño antes de sonreír.

-Te lo dije. Varón.- Pero Anko solo se encogió de hombros antes de soltar una suave y cansada carcajada.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Te robara todas las chicas cuando crezca!

Kakashi se quedo en silencio. "su mujer" había dicho la enfermera. Miro a Anko y analizo con lentitud. Un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo y se alojo en su estomago. Sonrío ampliamente y hablo sinceramente.

-No me importa. Tengo lo que necesito.

-Kakashi, estoy cansada.- Dijo Anko sin entender.

-Duerme. Yo cuidare de ti.- Acaricio con una mano su mejilla y luego volvió a tomar al bebé y acunarlo contra su pecho. Pronto Anko se quedo dormida y Kakashi suspiro.- Anko.- Susurro para comprobar si realmente dormía, y ella no respondió, asi que eso le dio valor. Cuando ella dormía le daba mas seguridad, era la primera vez que lo diría en voz alta, ella dormía, pero ya era un progreso, la próxima vez, se lo diría a la cara.- Anko, creo que te quiero.- Pero las palabras sonaron falsas en su boca. Frunció el ceño y analizo la situación.- No, no te quiero.- Pronuncio la ultima palabra casi como si fuera una blasfemia. Y luego continuo.- Yo te amo.

**Uyyy lamento que saliera tan corto, pero crei que ese era el final que se merercia, espero lo tomen como compensacion. Ojala el proximo les guste.**

**Espero sus opiniones, nunca he tenido un hijo asi que no se como sera el parto. XD**


	13. La oportunidad a la puerta

-Al menos no esta lloviendo.- Susurro Anko. El clima había mejorado levemente, pero aun hacia demasiado frío. Parada en la puerta del hospital estaba ella, esperando, con su hijo en brazos, arropado.

Espero un poco mas y cubrió mejor a su hijo, hasta que a lo lejos vio una figura que caminaba hacia ella entre la niebla, el estar lo suficientemente cerca pudo distinguir a Jiro, quien al verla apresuro el paso y llego corriendo a su lado. Después de normalizar su respiración se cerró un poco más la gabardina y paso nerviosamente una mano por su cabello azulado.

-Gomen. Se me hizo tarde- Soltó una risita nerviosa y Anko se las arréglelo para acomodar a su hijo en un brazo y golpearle suavemente el pecho con el otro.- Iteee.- Chillo dramatizando.

-Tengo 10 minutos aquí parada, hace frío, es malo para el bebé.

-Perdón. Pero la Hokage me entretuvo con el papeleo.- Excuso mientras se quitaba la gabardina y se la colocaba en los hombros a Anko de modo que la cubriera a ella y él bebé. Quedo con solo su camisa sin mangas pero el estaba acostumbrado a cambios bruscos de clima así que no se quejo y solo sonrío.

-Gracias. Ya extrañaba usar una. Si no me veo rara.- Dijo comenzando a caminar y Jiro se agacho para tomar las maletas que le había llevado para las 2 semanas que ella y el niño estuvieron en observaciones por problemas menores, pero que finalmente no fueron de gran importancia.

-Te ves hermosa siempre.- Sonrío alcanzándola para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No me sorprende que me enamorara de ti en el pasado. Siempre has sido muy considerado y atento conmigo, a pesar de todos los problemas y maltratos que te cause.

-Ie, me gusta tu carácter, es…intenso.

-Demasiado.-Sonrío y volteo a ver al niño que comenzaba a despertar.-Démonos prisa, ya quiero llegar.

-Pronto pasara el frío, ya veras.

-Espero.

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí para ver la primavera.

-Pues quédate, nada te lo impide.

-Ya estuve lejos de casa mucho tiempo, se suponía que solo vendría a traerte.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí cuando Kakashi y yo registremos a Sakumo.

-¿Sakumo? ¿No era ese el nombre del lobo blanco? ¿Por qué le han puesto así?

-Es el nombre del padre de Kakashi.

-¿Él se suicido verdad? Conozco la historia, fue un excelente Ninja, hizo leyenda.

-Fue repudiado por la gente.- Lamento con la cabeza baja.

-No lo supieron apreciar, él fue un gran hombre, hizo lo correcto.

-No siempre.- Frunció el ceño molesta.

-No deberías odiarlo.

-¿Y porque no? Digo, se que es cruel, y que no debo hacerle eso a una persona muerta, pero ¡abandono a su hijo!

-Estaba herido.

-Pero tenia una esposa, y un hijo, que lo necesitaba, y él eligió el camino fácil. Para Kakashi fue muy duro crecer sin un padre.

-¿Sabes si la madre de Kakashi aun vive?

Anko se detuvo a mitad del camino y Jiro lo hizo también sin quejarse que estaban subiendo una calle levemente inclinada y él seguía cargando las pesadas maletas.

-No, no lo se.- Respondió tras una larga pausa y continuo el camino como si nada.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad, digo, después de todo, si ella vive, lo más normal seria que Kakashi le presentara a su hijo.

-Parece razonable, pero no se que fue de ella. Kakashi y yo nunca hablamos mucho sobre nuestras vidas.

-Imaginaba que su relación seria un poco mas estrecha, digo, tu perdiste a tus padres, y él creció sin uno, así que supuse que su dolor los habr….

-Te equivocas, por mucho tiempo, Kakashi odio a su padre.

-Eso no puede ser verdad.- Soltó un gruñido negándose a creer que un niño pudiera sentir odio hacia alguien.

-Su padre lo abandono, Jiro. Lo hizo cuando Kakashi era solo un niño, y él tuvo que crecer apegándose a las reglas y creyendo que un Ninja que las desobedecía era solo basura y merecía ser odiado por su aldea.

-Así que creía que lo que le paso a su padre era justo.

-Cualquiera que hubiera tenido una infancia como la de él lo habría pensado. Toda la aldea fue la culpable de ese odio. Afortunadamente hubo alguien que le ayudo con eso, y Kakashi aprendió a seguir sus propias reglas.

-No te entiendo, ¿te parece justo o no lo que le paso al padre de Kakashi?

-No, no me parece justo.- Sujeto a su hijo y con una mano saco la llave del departamento de la bolsa de su falda y abrió la puerta entrando seguida de Jiro que cerro tras él.- Creo en las reglas.- Continuo con la conversación mientras arrojaba el llavero sobre la pequeña mesa de la salita.- Pero también creo que su padre hizo lo correcto….aunque no se si yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Seguramente lo harías.- Sonrío dejando las maletas en una esquina y sentándose en el sillón.

-De igual modo, no puedo evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia él por abandonar a su familia.

-¿Y Kakashi, él también le tiene rencor?

-No lo se. Ya te he dicho que no hablamos mucho sobre ello.

-¿Y no le hablaras de ello?

-¿Para que? No tiene caso.

-Si su madre esta viva si.

-Quizá tengas razón, debo habar con él.

-Si, deberías, pero no creo que él odie a su padre, después de todo, le puso su nombre a su hijo.

Anko se quedo meditando un par de minutos y observando a su hijo que había vuelto a dormirse y ella camino hacia la pequeña habitación para dejarlo sobre la cuna sin decir nada mas.

* * *

-Kakashi, se que ya quieres irte- Comenzó con voz tranquila y comprensiva colocándole una mano en el hombro- ¡Pero haz el favor de terminar los informes bien esta vez! ¡Es la tercera vez que te los regreso! ¡CONCENTRATE!- Grito Iruka ya desesperado.

Kakashi tuvo que taparse los oídos para que no se le rompieran los tímpanos y suspiro apenad, últimamente estaba muy distraído, deseaba que Shikamaru llegara pronto de la arena y así le quitara un poco de trabajo, pero no se podía quejar Shino era un excelente ayudante en cuanto al trabajo de oficina, y muy inteligente además, así que realmente el no tenia mucho que hacer, pero aun asi, lo poco que le encargaban no lo hacia como debería.

-Neee ¿no podrías cubrirme?

-¿Estas cansado? Creí que la misión la habías realizado sin problemas y por eso habías regresado ¿hubo una pelea?

-No, pero estuve fuera 10 días, apenas vi a mi hijo al nacer, es decir, bueno….

-Ya, quieres verlo.

-Hazme ese favor, te prometo que despu…

-Ya, déjalo así. Y vete antes de que cambie de parecer.

-Gracias.- Dijo, aliviado y levantándose del escritorio para tomar su abrigo, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.- Anko…¿Pregunto por mi? En estos días que no estuve.

-Si lo hizo, no fue a mí.

-Oh, bueno.- Sonrío forzadamente y sintió una especie de decepción pero que no mostró y se dirigió al apartamento de Anko.

* * *

Anko termino de amamantar a su hijo y se acomodo los tirantes del camisón con que dormía. Lo arropo y reviso que estuviera bien antes de apagar la luz del cuarto y salir. Fue hacia la cocina y se preparo un té, estaba cansada pero no tenia sueño, pese a solo haber dormido un par de horas desde que Jiro se había ido. No podía dormir, aun estaba demasiado concentrada en las palabras que él le dijo justo antes de salir del departamento

_"Si él no quiere ser un padre, yo si. Si sientes que no puedes mas, ven a vivir conmigo. Yo seré un padre para tu hijo."_

Iruka se habría ofrecido a ayudarla con el bebé, incluso dijo que lo quería como si fuera su sobrino, pero solo Jiro había dicho que podría ser su padre. Ahora bien, Kakashi era su padre, pero ella quería una pareja, y tenia que reconocer que siempre quedan recuerdos de un viejo amor.

Y Jiro fue el primero, tanto en su cama como en su corazón. No era difícil enamorarse de un chico como él. Aun podía recordar cada beso, caricia o palabra que él le dio. Jiro era el único que había dicho que le amaba, le había prometido las estrellas y se las había dado a besos. Realmente nadie la había tratado como él lo hacia. Quizá si volvería con él los sentimientos que una vez sintió volverían, y al fin todo estaría en paz. Kakashi visitaría a su hijo y ella tendría al fin la familia que se merecía. Sabia que Jiro volvería a amarla si volvían a ser pareja, y seguro que ella a él también. Solo tenia que animarse a dar ese paso.

Los golpeteos en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar y dando un par de pasos llego hacia ella, miro por el ojillo y vio a Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el techo. Abrió la puerta y él regreso su atención a ella.

-Kakashi, es tarde, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estas lastimado? ¿Necesitas algo?- Pregunto, odiando al momento que su voz sonara mas preocupada de lo que hubiera deseado.

-No pasa nada. No te preocupes. ¿Puedo pasar?- Anko se hizo a un lado y Kakashi entro y analizo su corta vestimenta.- Creía que tardarías en recuperar tu figura un poco mas de dos semanas.

-Hago lo que puedo, aun me falta algo, no tienes que ser cortes.- Respondió girando los ojos, sabia perfectamente que aun tenia un par de kilos mas que antes, pero no pudo evitar sentirse alagada aun si no lo demostraba.

-De igual modo, te ves bien. ¿Estas sola? ¿Sakumo ya se ha dormido?

-Acaba de hacerlo. ¿Quieres verlo?

-¿Podría?- Pregunto sin intenciones de esconder su entusiasmo. Y Anko se encogió de hombros para ir a la habitación y Kakashi la siguió, ella prendió la luz y camino hacia la cuna. Él se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos mirado al pequeño que dormía tranquilamente.- Lo había extrañado, no debí aceptar una misión tan larga.

-Sabes…-Anko se mordió el labio inferior pero continuo, no por nada era tan fuerte y sincera.- Jiro ha venido aquí hoy.

-¿Ah si?- Intento que los celos que sintió no fueran del todo evidentes y fingió desinterés.-¿Y que quería?

-Aparte de ofrecerse a ser el padre de Sakumo y traerme del hospital, quería preguntarme algo.

-Yo soy su padre.- Gruño ignorando lo demás.

-No un padre en ese sentido, él jamás desearía quitarte ese lugar, pero quiere que formemos una familia. Y creo que me la merezco.

Kakashi apretó los labios, aun no era tiempo de confesar sus sentimientos, necesitaba antes tomar mas valor. Aunque no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que Iruka y Kurenai le dijeron, que estupido fue al no hacerles caso, ambos advirtieron que Anko encontraría alguien mas, y para cuando el quisiera algo, ya seria muy tarde. Pero tuvo que pensar en algo mas antes de que lo arruinara todo, así que continuo con el tema.

-¿Qué te quería preguntar?- Cruzo los brazos como si las palabras que Anko dijo no le importaran en lo absoluto.

-Saber si tu madre vive.

-No, ella murió poco después de mi padre, estaba muy enferma.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

-¿Por qué el interés?

-Dijo que seria normal que le presentaras al bebé. Además dice que algo debes sentir por tu padre APRA ponerle así al niño.

Kakashi sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas y trago saliva con fuerza.

-Tu sabes bien lo que siento por mi padre. Aunque desearía que no se hubiera suicidado, no lo odio.

-Ya se lo he dicho yo.

-¿Y él que dijo?

-Que yo no debería guardarle rencor.

-Y dice bien, no debes.

-Te abandono.

Kakashi suspiro y abrazo fuertemente a Anko contra su pecho, respirando varias veces el aroma de su cabello para calmarse.

-No todos sabemos como ser padres. Incluso tu pensaste que yo abandonaría al bebé.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Pero lo creíste.

-Lo siento.- Susurro apenada

-No tienes de que disculparte, te di motivos para creerlo.

Se quedaron un poco más abrazadas, Anko se sentía tranquila entre sus brazos. Pero el abrazo tuvo que romperse cuando Kakashi indico que era tarde y se marcho. Anko se recargo contra la puerta, tuvo una ligera esperanza, pero se desvaneció cuando recordó que a Kakashi no le había importado que Jiro y ella formaran algo.

Pero entonces la puerta volvió a ser tocada, ella abrió sin ver creyendo que era de nuevo Kakashi, pero se sorprendió al ver a otro hombre.

-¿Tu?

* * *

****

OK, se los había advertido, he dejado pequeñas pistas a lo largo del fic, claro que la mas obvia estaba al final del primer capitulo. Anko ya ha sufrido, es hora de que Kakashi lo haga un poco, hay que igualar las cosas.

Ahora esta la cuestión de con quien.

a) Iruka: Que ha estado con ella desde el principio siendo su amigo incondicional y quiere al bebé como un sobrino.

b) Jiro: Que fue el primer amor de Anko y con el que compartió tanto. Que se ha ofrecido a formar una familia y Anko cree que volverán a amarse si lo intentan.

c) Genma: Que como no ha salido, hará que Kakashi tenga lo que merece sin que Jiro o Iruka le hagan daño.

Se hace la votación y ustedes deciden, se aceptan en review y mensajes privados. De ustedes es la decisión.


	14. Desilución

-¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a una amiga?- Pregunto sonriente. Jiro traía el cabello mojado por la llovía y no llevaba su gabardina, la fina camisa de seda se le pegaba al musculoso pecho como si fuera una segunda piel y Anko tuvo que tragar saliva.

-No, si puedes, solo me sorprendió, creí que estarías alistando todo para irte mañana, como dijiste.

-Eso hago, solo me falta una cosa.

-No estarás….

-Si, Anko, vengo por una respuesta.- Sonrío seductoramente y dio dos pasos dentro del departamento.

Anko camino hacia atrás mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta. Topo en el antebrazo del sillón y se sintió acorralada, pero una corriente placentera de calor la recorrió. Jiro se veía tan decidido, el cabello alborotado y las ropas mojadas le daban un aspecto salvaje que junto con sus ojos brillosos la hacían temblar. Jiro llego a su lado y la tomo con una mano por el brazo y con la otra por la cintura hasta atraerla a su pecho.

-Dijiste que todo había acabado con él.- Susurro refiriéndose a Kakashi.- Bien, eso esta bien. Yo no te amo, y tu no me amas, pero alguna vez lo hicimos. Volvamos a intentarlo.

-El amor no se obliga.- Dijo sabiamente, nadie mejor que ella sabia eso.

-Solo intentémoslo. ¿A que le temes? Formemos una familia juntos. Que no te de miedo el volver a amarme, porque sabes que lo harás, sabes que si lo intentamos, terminaras amándome algún día, igual que yo a ti.

-Pero ya amo a alguien.- Dijo, distraída, mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Jiro, a pesar de la humedad su cuerpo desprendía calor y eso hacia que su zona más íntima comenzara a palpitar.- No tengo que intentar amar a alguien mas.

-Si tienes, haz tu propia familia. Él dice no amarte, entonces intenta formar algo con alguien mas…con migo.- Jiro se inclino y tomándola sutilmente por la barbilla la beso.

Anko sintió las piernas temblarle y su cuerpo vibrar. Reconocía que se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil, mas de lo que debería, pero solo era un simple mortal, y como todos tenia deseos. Y esa noche, pudo satisfacer los suyos en brazos de su mejor amigo, o quizás algo mas…

* * *

Iruka llego temprano esa mañana al departamento de Anko, en el reporte de salidas no esta el apellido Ishihara no estaba en la lista. Camino presuroso entonces. Si alguien sabría donde estaba Jiro, esa persona solo podía ser Anko. No era que le molestara el que se haya quedado, solo que le extrañaba y ahora tenia que dar una explicación a la Hokage del porque no lo había hecho. Se paro unos segundos recuperando el aire y todo dos veces, espero un poco mas al ver que nadie respondía, pero no se sintió preocupado, Anko era madre primeriza, seguramente había tenido un par de desveladas con el bebé y aun dormía. Espero un poco más y volvió a tocar, pero al ver que llevaba ya varios minutos comenzó a impacientarse y aumento la fuerza de los golpes. La puerta se abrió con lentitud y Jiro apareció tras ella. Estaba despeinado y se restregaba un ojo mientras que con la mano izquierda sostenía una sabana sobre sus caderas, su única prenda.

-Hora Iruka!- Saludo sonriente al salir de su pereza.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Impresionado…- Susurro ausente mirando hacia la sabana. Trago saliva y abriendo los ojos enormemente lo miro a la cara.- ¿Te acostaste con Anko?- Pregunto directamente, sin saber como hacerlo mejor.

-Que sutil.- Dijo sarcástico entornando los ojos.- Si, ¿hay algún problema con eso?- Iruka negó rápidamente- Entonces quita esa cara que nadie se ha muerto.

-No, aun no.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Jiro, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- Jiro lo miro como si esa fuese la pregunta mas estupida que le pudiera haber dicho, menuda tontería, que si sabia lo que hizo, lo sabia de memoria y con repeticiones, después de todo, Anko era una mujer exquisita.- Esta bien, lo sabes, pero no me refiero al acto, es que…Dios! Kakashi, él…

-Cálmate, hombre.- Le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro y con un gesto de la mano lo invito a pasar.- Mira, él dijo que no la amaba.

-Si, bueno, dijo eso. Pero tu y yo sabemos que algo si siente.

-Si, egoísmo, Anko no es de él, y si no la sabe apreciar y darle el lugar que merece, yo si sabre. Ahora queremos intentar algo, y un simple cariño no nos detendrá. A menos que Kakashi diga amarla, yo no me voy a hacer a un lado.

-Ahora veo porque aun no te has marchado.

-Escúchame bien, Iruka. Tanto tu, como Kakashi me agradan mucho. Pero si formo algo con Anko, debe ser lejos de aquí, en mi aldea. Se que estar aquí no le hace bien, y yo no quiero dañarla.

-Lamentablemente no puedo contradecir eso, Anko ni siquiera tiene amigos aquí mas que Kurenai, y ya no las he visto juntas.

-Entiendes porque hago esto ¿verdad?

-Si, lo entiendo. ¿Qué debo decirle a la Hokage?

-Dile que me he quedado para atender un asunto personal, solo eso debe saber.

-¿Y a Kakashi? Dime entonces ¿Qué le digo a él?

-Dile lo que tu quieras. Yo no me avergüenzo de lo que he hecho, y confío plenamente en que Anko tampoco. Asi que di lo que debas. Aunque por obviedad no lo vamos a gritar, tampoco hay motivos para ocultarlo.

-No se como se lo tomara.- Dijo, tomándose la cara preocupado

-Se lo tomara según sean sus sentimientos.

* * *

Kakashi estaba sentado en posición india en el pasto, la finísima lluvia apenas se notaba al caer sobre su cara y el aire era fresco y melancólico. Frente a él estaba la tumba de su madre. Llevaba ahí ya tres horas mirando el nombre tallado en piedra. "Madre amorosa" eran la dos palabras que le interesaban, su madre siempre había sido todo lo que una mujer debe ser. Era valiente, disciplinada, sabia, y con un gran carácter; pero también era dulce, cariñosa, consentidora, artista, creadora, imaginativa, y sobretodo una mujer digna de admirar.

Por su mente no dejaba de vagar las palabras de Anko hasta que finalmente salieron de su boca inconscientemente.

-Mi hijo…

Se levanto y camino hacia la aldea, quizá si debía llevar a su hijo ahí después de todo, al menos el alma de su madre lo conocería, y sabia que donde ella estaba, su padre también…

Por momentos se pregunto que dirían si estuvieran vivos, había embarazado a una chica después de todo. Y no solo eso, ni no que le oculto sus sentimientos y se acostó con alguien mas, él no estaba orgulloso de si mismo, y tal vez sus padres tampoco, al menos no sobre su vida personal.

Llego así pues, a la oficina de la Hokage y después de tu típico regaño por su impuntualidad él pudo retirarse a hacer los informes de los nuevos equipos hasta que Iruka entro por la puerta y camino cabizbajo hasta sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-¿Iruka?- Llamo, pero él no lo miro y solo soltó un suspiro.

-Kakashi, hay algo que debes saber.- Dijo sonando mas firme de cómo realmente se sentía, por dentro aun tenia el conflicto emocional que había ocupado su cabeza por casi 5 horas. Kakashi soltó la pluma y le presto mayor atención.

-Habla.- Alentó, dudando cuando Iruka lo miro frunciendo el ceño y comenzó a hablar.

-Esta mañana fui a recoger el informe de salidas de la aldea, y al comenzar a revisarlo, vi que Jiro no se había marchado aun. Lo busque en el despacho de la Hokage y también en su hotel, revise algunos puestos de comida y tiendas de armas. Pero no lo encontré. Entonces decidí ir a buscar a Anko, era temprano pero creí que si Jiro había ido a alguna parte, Anko lo sabría.

-¿Y ella te lo dijo?

-No, ella estaba dormida.- Inflo intensamente sus pulmones y lo miro directamente a los ojos.- Pero ese no es lo que quiero decirte.

-¿Entonces?

-Quien me abrió fue Jiro. Kakashi él y Anko….él…ellos…pasaron la noche juntos- Termino susurrando como si fuera un gran secreto. Kakashi lo miro sorprendido y se quedo callado. Iruka se pregunto que estaba pensando pero él no mostró emoción alguna, cosa que lo molesto y continuo en un intento de que reaccionara de la forma deseada.- Él dice que no se hará a un lado amenos que tu la ames, pero de no ser así, se la llevara con él a su aldea.- Callo esperando alguna respuesta, pero después de lo que pareció una eternidad Kakashi volvió a verlo.

-Iruka, te agradezco que me lo dijeras.

-¿Solo eso me dirás?- Pregunto sorprendido y Kakashi asintió.

-Si, eso es todo. Y te agradecería aun más el que me dejaras solo.

Iruka se levanto con tanta fuerza de tumbo a silla y sin importarle salio de ahí a grandes zancadas, generalmente le habría gritado, pero no solo estaba furioso, estaba desilusionado de Kakashi.

Kakashi se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y miro el techo. Tenia que hacer algo o dejarla ir, y lo segundo, no era un opción…

* * *

**Dado que mañana comienzo otra historia, he de acabar esta pronto, asi uqe ya casi. Ha y se que a varias no les gustara que Jiro se acostara con Anko, pero lo hice para que esten a mano y Kakashi de una vez reaccione! ¡Estado de los mas...! Ash, ya ni yo que lo escribo se lo perdono. Tiene que hacer las cosas bien de una buena vez.**


	15. ¿Despedida o regreso?

Anko despertó esa mañana sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo rogar por descanso, estaba cansada y el levantarse temprano no la ayudaba, escucho a Jiro en la sala y le pareció que hablaba con alguien, pero creyó que era su imaginación solamente. Se vistió aprisa y arrastro hasta su armario y saco su antigua ropa, ya la extrañaba. Salio de la habitación y vio a Jiro sentándose en el sillón, estaba solo pero no se había vestido.

-Creí escuchar que hablabas.

Jiro sonrío calidamente y parándose la beso en los labios antes de acariciarle el cabello y colocarlo tras su oreja.

-Ve a bañarte, yo iré a revisar al bebé.- Anko asintió en silencio y fue a tomar una ducha rápida antes de que su hijo despertara y llorara para ser amamantado. Se coloco su gabardina y dejo sin abrochar, no se recogió el cabello esperando que este se secara y solo lo cepillo un par de veces. Pero cuando volvió a salir se quedo viendo a Jiro que se paseaba en calzoncillos de un lado a otro por la cocina con el bebé en brazos mientras tarareaba una canción. Jiro paro al verla recargada en el marco de la puerta y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse

-Esto, yo…

-Anda, dámelo a mi, es tu turno de bañarte.- Sonrío tomando a su hijo y Jiro salio de ahí tan rápido como pudo.- Seremos una linda familia.- Susurro sentándose en una silla y comenzar a amamantarlo. Parecía que al final las cosas le estaban saliendo bien. Su hijo había nacido sano y ella tenía al lado a un hombre maravilloso. Por un momento sintió que no debía sentir eso que comenzaba, pero se dijo que no era nada malo, después de todo, Jiro hacia que la gente lo amara con una facilidad asombrosa.

Cuando termino acomodo al bebé sobre su pecho y le dio palmaditas en su espalda. Después de unos minutos pudo sentarse cómodamente en el sofá y veía a Jiro salir del baño y dirigirse a la habitación, saliendo después ya vestido. Anko decidió que hacia demasiado frío y solamente cambio la ropa al pequeño y abrigo con cuidado.

-¿Vas a salir?- Pregunto Jiro al verla dirigirse a la puerta.

-Debo trabajar.

-¿Y te llevaras al bebé?

-Estaremos bien.- Dijo acomodando a Sakumo en la carriola que Iruka le había regalado.- No pienso separarme de él. Quédate cuando gustes, hay comida en el refrigerador, solo caliéntala. Yo volveré al rato.

Anko salio de ahí y fue hasta el domo, aun no iba a hacer misiones, pero igual tenia trabajo de escritorio acumulado y colocando el carrito a un lado de su silla comenzó a trabajar. Pasó cerca de seis horas mientras ella escribía y cambiaba pañales. Pero disfrutaba el tener a su hijo ahí, cada vez que sentía que quería romper los papeles y lanzar el escritorio contra la puerta, le bastaba ver la figura durmiente de su hijo para tranquilizarse.

Llamaron a la puerta y ella se levanto a abrir. Kakashi entro sin decir nada y la miro fijamente, levanto su protector y sus profundos ojos brillaban extrañamente, parecía confundido y desesperado, como si intentara decirle algo, pero Anko no supo que. Él respiro profundo cerrando los ojos y tomo valor para aparentar fuerza.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. ¿Y tu? Pareces cansado.

-No pasa nada.- Respondió y callo unos instantes al mirar hacia su hijo a la distancia.

-No te ves bien. Siéntate.- Anko lo camino de nuevo a su escritorio se sentó, pero al girarse de nuevo, Kakashi no había hecho lo mismo, si no que estaba arrodillado a un lado de Sakumo y la acariciaba su bracito con un dedo.

-Los voy a extrañar tanto si se van.- Dijo en un tono mas doloroso del que quería.

-¿Cómo e…

-Iruka me lo dijo.- Anko abrió la boca asombrada, después de todo, Jiro si había estado hablando con alguien esa mañana.

-Yo no podía esperarte por siempre tan solo con la ilusión de que algún día tu me ames. Tengo un hijo Kakashi, tuve que madurar.

-Yo también soy una persona madura.

-No si le temes al compromiso. Sabes, en un principio creí que solamente era eso lo que te alejaba de mi, que debía darte tiempo y esperar, pero me di cuanta de que no es solamente el que formar una relación seria te desagrade, incluso tu me dijiste que si formabas algo con una persona tendría que ser alguien que aceptara a tu hijo. A partir de ahí me di cuanta de que soy yo específicamente. Así que te voy a dejar libre, para que formes una familia con quien desees.

-Pero yo no quiero ser libre.- Dijo, se paro y camino hacia ella, se inclino sobre su cuerpo y cuando sus labios, aun cubiertos por la tela de la mascara, iba a rozarla, ella giro el rostro.- ¿Es tarde ya, verdad?

-Comenzare algo con Jiro.

-¿Lo amas?

-De nuevo me haces esa pregunta, la primera vez fue con Iruka. Deberías saber que mi respuesta es la misma, aunque a Jiro no lo vea como mi hermano, no lo amo.

-Pero lo harás.- Dijo entre dolor y resentimiento.

-Eso espero, aunque, se que jamás lo amare de la misma manera que a ti. Creo que me gusta lastimarme.- Dijo con amarga sonrisa.

-¿Qué hice para merecer tu amor?- Pregunto no creyéndose merecedor mientras tomaba su rostro y pegaba sus frentes cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Kakashi?- Dijo con voz cortada, no sabiendo porque él le hacia tener esperanzas solo para romperle el corazón después.

Kakashi se separo lentamente, ¿como decirle que la amaba si la lastimaba tan a menudo? Necesitaba hacer algo para no perderla, pero no sabia que, y entonces se pregunto que estaba haciendo. Solo anteponía sus sentimientos de manera tan posesiva que la dañaba y aun así no le demostraba que la amaba. Estaba siendo un idiota, no podía hacerle todas esas cosas, decirle que no la amaba, acostarse con otra tipa y huirle por un tiempo, para luego regresar y esperar que todo fuera como antes. Las personas tienen sentimientos, y el ya se los había dañado mucho. Tendría suerte si algún día volvía a mirarlo con algo de calidez. Se deslizo la mascara aun con los ojos cerrados y presiono sus labios contra los de ella, sabiéndolo el ultimo beso. La sintió tensarse y le dolió que no correspondiera. Pero siguió besándola y cuando el movimiento la hizo separar los labios él respiro profundamente su aroma antes de levantarse y salir sin mirar hacia atrás.

-¿A que estas jugando?- Pregunto lanzando la pregunta al aire antes de que las lagrimas picaran sus ojos. Su hijo gimoteo despertando y ella se levando a cargarlo conteniéndose de llorar.

* * *

Anko salio cerca de las 6:30 esa tarde, y al llegar a su departamento encontró a Jiro apoyado en la puerta con una maleta en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Ya debo volver, recuerda que iba a hacerlo esta mañana. Te estaba esperando para irnos. No tienes que empacar anda, en mi aldea te comprare ropa y cosas nuevas, solo tienes que alistar algo para el viaje de ida con el bebé.

-Es muy pronto.- Dijo rápidamente. Sentía pánico.

-¿Porque? Nada te retiene.-Anko bajo la mirada tristemente, era verdad, no tenia nada porque quedarse. Nadie la necesitaba ahí.- Ya hable con tu Hokage, te tomara dos días poner todo en orden para irte, pero eso ya lo harás desde mi aldea.

Anko miro a su hijo y diciéndose que esto era lo mejor para él, aun si a ella la destrozaba, era lo mejor. Asintió en silencio y entro para prepararlo todo.

* * *

Kakashi miraba desde un tejado como Anko se despedía de Kurenai e Iruka con su hijo en brazos. Jiro la esperaba en la puerta de la aldea a unos diez pasos alejados. Le estaba doliendo todo eso, y mas que no de haya despedido de él. Pero era su culpa, y solo suya, se lo merecía. Pensaba con amargura.

El pequeño hijo de Kurenai lloro y su madre tuvo que llevárselo. Iruka tardo un poco mas en irse y abrazándola le susurraba cosas que él no podía escuchar. Cuando se fue y Anko y Jiro quedaron solos. Caminaron al menos 30 metros fuera de la aldea. La veía alejarse de él, a ella y su hijo. Quería gritarle que la amaba y que la quería a su lado, pero no se merecía el amor que ella le tenia. Ahora no le tenía miedo al compromiso, quería una vida junto a ella, formar una familia como un hombre normal. Repentinamente la vida Ninja ya no le parecía tan excitante como a un principio. Al fin era capaz de comprender que era lo que los hombres encontraban en una vida cotidiana.

Pero cuando parecía que nada podía ayudarlo. Anko se paro en medio del camino, imagino que algo pasaba con el bebé porque ella lo aferraba contra su pecho. Jiro se volteo hacia ella y le sonrío, después se acerco y le levanto el mentón. La beso dulcemente y susurro algo. Kakashi sintió los celos consumirlo, pero entonces Anko también lo beso y después se giro y corrió de regreso hacia la aldea llorando mientras Jiro seguía hacia delante.


	16. Nueva oportunidad

Anko llego presurosa a su departamento y cerro la puerta. Se recargo contra la madera y se deslizo por ella hasta caer sentada al suelo abrazando a su hijo. Estaba llorando y besaba su carita una y otra vez.

-Perdóname, hijo. Se que es lo mejor para ti, pero…no puedo.- Anko comenzó a llorar aun mas, creyéndose la peor madre de todas, su hijo merecía la vida que Jiro le ofrecía, pero ella no quería estar ahí. Comenzó a sentir algo muy fuerte por Jiro, y eso la hizo darse cuenta que no lo merecía. Quizá no merecía a ningún hombre. Ni siquiera podía hacer lo mejor para aquel que más le importaba: Su hijo.

Se suponía que se iría con Jiro y formaría la familia que tanto deseaba y su hijo iba a crecer como una niño feliz, aun si no llevaba el apellido de su padre, después de todo aun Kakashi no se lo daba. Pero no importaba, no pudo seguir adelante. No tenía amigos ni un amor que dejar. Pero no podía, porque sentía que se hacia daño a si misma.

-Soy una maldita egoísta.- Susurro doliente de lo que le hacia a su hijo al no darle la felicidad. Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta pero nada le importo.

-Anko, ábreme, se que estas ahí.- Dijo Kakashi con voz preocupada, pero ella seguía sin responder mientras él solo oía sus sollozos através de la madera, y eso solo lo estaba lastimando.- Con un carajo.- Gruño molesto.-Ábreme.- Ordeno cortantemente. Espero unos segundos pero ella siguió son abrirle y su preocupación paso a ser enojo. Anko, hazlo ya o juro que romperé la puerta.

-Vete, Kakashi. Quiero estar sola.- Lloro importándole poco su amenaza pero sintió que la puerta era forcejeada y se aparto de ahí asustada pero sin levantarse. Kakashi dio un ligero empujón con el hombro y la madera alrededor del pomo se debilito e hizo astillas. Entro listo para reclamarle pero al verla sentada en el suelo con su hijo abrazado no pudo hablar. Anko se veía realmente patética en esa posición que le dieron ganas de abrazarla solo para aliviar su dolor, mas se contuvo.- Te dije que quiero estar sola.

-Anko.- Susurro calidamente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y acariciaba la cabecita de su hijo.

-Yo, no pude. Juro que lo intente, lo juro.- Dijo desesperada por justificarse.- Pero no puedo, no puedo hacerme esto. Se que soy egoísta y estoy actuando de manera inmadura, pero…

-Hiciste lo correcto.- Kakashi paso el dorso de su mano por su mejilla limpiando las lagrimas y por un momento Anko encontró paz en esa sutil caricia, pero la realidad la golpeo duramente.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme que hice lo correcto? Era lo mejor para mi hijo y no…

-Nuestro, hijo.- Recalco él con una sonrisa marcada através de la tela.- Y no eres egoísta. Si, nuestro hijo merece ser feliz, pero también lo mereces tú.

-¿Y como se supone que lo sea?- Soltó en una carcajada amarga.

-Conmigo.

-No Kakashi.- Dijo recuperando su seriedad y mirando a su hijo.- Ya no puedo darme el lujo de salir lastimada.

-No voy a lastimarte.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Un mes, dos? ¿O hasta que encuentres otra chica?

-¡Dios! ¡Siento tanto haber hecho eso! Jamás debí meterme con ella. Yo estaba borracho, pero esa no es excusa, y las siguientes ocasiones lo hice a conciencia. Sabía que tu me amabas y aun así…yo, me negué a creer que comenzaba a sentir algo por ti y me obligue a decirme que era obsesión.- Lamento escondiendo la cara entre sus manos y Anko lo miro sorprendida cuando confeso que había comenzada sentir algo desde entonces. ¿Eso significaba que se había acostado con alguien para olvidarla? ¿Cambiaba eso algo?

-Kakashi.- Anko levanto una mano y le acaricio la mejilla, él levanto la mirada hacia ella y se esforzó por no apartarla, aquel brillo le era casi cegador.- Yo no estoy reprochándote nada, no teníamos nada, recuerdas? Eras libre de hacer lo que quisieras. Yo no estoy decepcionada de nada.

-No, el que se decepciona de mi soy yo. No solo te traicione a ti, me traicione a mi. Oh Anko, ¿puedes perdonarme?.- Suplico inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de ella.- ¿Aunque sea por él?- Levanto la mano y tomo la del niño, que aun dormido cerro su pequeño puño alrededor de su dedo al sentir algo calido. Y Anko supo entonces que jamás podría separarlos. Kakashi y su hijo eran uno solo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Yo también te he…

-Mi culpa de nuevo.- Interrumpió en su defensa.- Yo te orille a eso, y no sabes como me odio, te arroje a los brazos de otro hombre al no decirte lo que tu significas para mi.

-Kakashi, basta ya.- Dijo incrédulamente sintiendo ganas de llorar de nuevo.- No me iré, no me llevare a ningún lado a nuestro hijo. Así que deja de jugar conmigo. Ya no puedo soportarlo más.

-No quiero jugar, Anko. Dame una oportunidad. De ser el padre que Sakumo necesita, de ser tu hombre. De demostrarte que he cambiado, que no soy el mismo de hace un año.

-No, ya no. Ya no quiero sufrir. Serás un padre, pero solo eso puedo darte.

Callaron un momento y el silencio se hizo incomodo hasta que Kakashi la rodeo a ella y su hijo en un abrazo mientras sonreía.

-De momento, Gracias. Seré un buen padre, no te defraudare.- Dijo seguro de si mismo aforrándose mas a ella.- Pero, debes saber que no soy hombre que se rinda.-Advirtió sonriente.

-_Eso espero_.- Pensó Anko.- _Dame una razón para volver a arriesgarme, para saber que vale la pena. Pruébame que no juegas conmigo. Te lo suplico…_

* * *

Después de ese día era casi imposible separar a Kakashi de ellos dos. La ceremonia para reconocer a Sakumo como hijo de ambos fue sencilla pero indudablemente hermosa. Kakashi parecía tener ojos solo para ellos, y cada vez que alguien hablaba de la belleza de su hijo no podía evitar erguirse orgulloso de ello. Casi recordando lo fácil que había conseguido lograrlo. Pero cada vez que un pensamiento lleno de lujuria de este tipo, o alguna imagen de anteriores encuentros se cruzaban por su cabeza, inevitablemente buscaba a Anko con la mirada, solo para encontrarla en ese ajustado vestido negro de pronunciado escote. Y ella le sonreía y levantaba su copa, quizá era un color extraño para tan respetable ceremonia, pero así era ella, sensual y sin pudor, conocedora de el efecto que causaba en los hombres.

Y entre tantas sonrisas y miradas picaras, Kakashi tenia que sostener fuertemente a su hijo entre sus brazos por miedo de que sus emociones se volvieran en su contra. Pero cuando ella cruzaba las piernas y la abertura del vestido le mostraba hasta el muslo sabía que no podría soportarlo más. Anko fue la última mujer que paso por su cama y juraba que seria la ultima. No quería otra mas que a ella, pero hasta que no le demostrara cuanto había cambiado, hasta que ella no perdonara sus idioteces que cometió al huirle y decirle que no la amaba, hasta entonces no podía acercarse a ella, no de esa forma

¡Y dios! Tenia que hacerlo rápido, juraría que si Anko hacia un solo movimiento mas tendría una erección ahí mismo. Así que respiro tranquilo y se esforzó por apartar la vista en lo quedaba de la noche.

Poco a poco las personas se retiraron del salón con sueño y estómagos llenos. Entonces Kakashi busco a Anko y la vio entrar al baño con su hijo que le había entregado horas antes. La siguió y espero fuera por largo tiempo pero al ver que no salía se preocupo, mas siguió esperando. Finalmente Anko hablo desde dentro.

-Puedes pasar, Kakashi. Descuida, estoy sola.

Kakashi dio un paso hacia delante desconcertado y metió la cabeza al baño.

-¿Cómo sabi…

-Te vi seguirme.- Respondió a su pregunta no terminada.- ¿Que te pa…? Pervertido!

Kakashi entro por completo al baño y agacho la mirada, avergonzado por verle el busto mientras amamantada a Sakumo, sintió un pinchazo en su zona mas sensible y trago con fuerza, eso se estaba volviendo peligroso.

-Lo siento.- Susurro apenado y Anko suspiro resignada separándose de su hijo.

-Siempre has sido igual de…Ahhh, anda, ven a sube el cierre.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y Kakashi obedeció para dejar el vestido justo en su lugar y después sonreír.

-Listo, ¿Nos vamos?

Anko asintió sin decir nada y después de salir y tomar sus cosas y despedirse de la poca gente se marcharon hacia el departamento de ella. Llegaron charlando animadamente de cosas cotidianas como lo haría cualquier pareja, y eso era lo que mas asustaba a Anko. Después de que colocaran a Sakumo en su cuna, y que, como siempre, Kakashi se quedara viéndolo dormir un rato mas, fueron hasta la sala y se sentaron juntos, como siempre. Esta era la parte del día que Anko mas odiaba, porque Kakashi le decía lo mismo de siempre y ella tenia que rechazarlo nuevamente.

Pero esa noche Kakashi no dijo nada, solamente se que quedo mirando y después se inclino hacia delante y dejo caer su cabeza en el regazo de Anko, mientras ella lo veía sin saber que hacer. Esa vez solo quería estar cerca de ella.

-¿No me lo preguntaras hoy?

-No, hoy no.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo con asombro.

-Porque…quiero que ser algo mas para ti. Y hasta que no me veas como algo más que el idiota que te embarazo y te causo tanto daño, no voy a intentar nada.

Anko lo miro en silencio unos minutos y cuando Kakashi se había quedado casi dormido le hablo al oído.

-Kakashi…pregúntamelo.

* * *

**Bien, el capitulo que sigue es el final, a menos que quieran epilogo, claro.**

**Espero les gustara.**

**Ah, y lo olvido, una pregunta ¿quieren lemmon? porque no se si ustedes leean, ademas, de que deberia subirle el rango, a menos que haga el capitulo en un one-shot y en el final que sigue no. Y dejo este rango igual. Sugieran.**


	17. Como siempre debio ser

El movimiento de Kakashi al levantarse de su regazo hizo que el corazón de Anko latiera violentamente. Él se incorporo hasta quedar frente a ella a unos centímetros de su cara y la miro fijamente. Levanto una mano y se quito el protector sacándolo sobre su cabeza y seguidamente bajo su mascara. Anko estaba segura que jamás había visto un rostro mas hermoso que aquel, incluso con aquella cicatriz Kakashi era lo suficiente apuesto para dejarla sin respiración.

-Espero que entiendas que, de aquí en adelante, no volveré a preguntarte si quieres intentar una relación conmigo.- Hablo al fin con voz segura y Anko se sintió afligida mientras él continuaba.- Lo siento Anko, lo intente, creí poder soportar el hecho de que tu me rechazaras una y otra vez, sentí que solo debía darte el tiempo, pero pasan los días y tu respuesta es la misma.

-Kakashi, por Dios que no te entiendo, si intentas terminar solo dilo, a pesar de que no tengamos algo que terminar.

-Lo siento, no soy bueno expresando lo que siento- Se excuso formando una tímida sonrisa que hizo temblar a Anko.- Tratare de ser mas claro, antes de que tomes la decisión de rechazar la oportunidad que te pido, quiero explicarte. Comprendo que no me merezco una oportunidad, y lo que hice para negar mis sentimientos fue inmaduro e irracional, comprendo también el hecho de sintieras el impulso de ir con Jiro, pues él te ofreció lo que yo me negué a darte todo el tiempo. Incluso si fueras ahora con él, si cambiaras de decisión y creyeras que lo mejor es intentarlo nuevamente, créeme que te comprendería y aunque me duela, tendría que aceptarlo, pues seria lo que te haga feliz, pero…..el asunto es que no serias feliz. Si, lo amarías en un tiempo, no lo dudo, el tiempo que lo conocí me di cuanta de que es un buen hombre, con el cual, en un futuro cercano me gustaría entablar una amistad. Pero, como ya te dije, seria en un tiempo, porque confío en que, en estos días, he dejado una marca en tu corazón lo suficiente profunda para que jamás me olvides.

-¿Era eso lo que pretendías? ¿Enamorarme de tal manera que, aunque conociera a otro hombre, aunque me dolieran tus rechazos y te viera con alguien mas, no me fuera de tu lado? Oh, te creí mas hombre.- Anko cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, dolida por su actitud, pero la risita burlona que él soltó no hizo más que enfurecerla.

-De nuevo me disculpo, suelo decir las cosas de la manera equivocada. Si, quería enamorarme para que al conocer a otro hombre tu te quedaras a mi lado, lo admito, soy culpable de ello. Pero jamás pensé en rechazarte, ni en el que me vieses con otra persona.- Sonrío tiernamente, pero al ver que ella no decía nada la tomo de las manos y su sonrisa se volvió dolida.- ¿No me entiendes, verdad? Quizá sea lo mejor, quizá no deba hablar mas.- Hizo por levantarse pero Anko lo tomo de la mano, con un agarre tan suave que apenas noto, pero lo suficiente fuerte para mantener su corazón con ella a espera de lo que quisiera.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes, Kakashi?

-Anko- Susurro inclinándose sobre ella para hablarle al oído.- Me diste cariño y amor, fuiste la persona que mas confianza deposito en mi, aquella que creyó en que podía hacer cosa si me lo proponía. Te dañe pero tu seguiste a mi lado. Eres alegre y abierta a la gente, pero misteriosa a la vez. Eres inteligente, pero también hermosa, algo que suele ser poco común. Gritas y te enojas, pero después eres cariñosa. Te gusta compartir con los demás pero te gurdas tu dolor para que nadie se preocupe….Eres simplemente perfecta….

-Kakashi…

-No, espera, déjame terminar. No soy el hombre ideal, tengo muchos defectos, pero si tengo alguna virtud, se que eres tu a quien quiero dársela. Somos dos adultos ya, sin más sentido de amor que un par de crios. Y estuvimos bien así un tiempo, pero sin embargo, también yo quiero algo mas, se que con lo que te hice no tengo derecho a pedirlo, pero los humanos somos egoístas por naturaleza. Lo que quiero decir, Anko, es que deseo que, a pesar de lo que pase, incluso si llegásemos a fallar, quiero intentarlo, necesito hacerlo, porque te amo.- Anko dio un respingo y su cuerpo se tenso, entonces Kakashi comprendió el porque y formo una sonrisa amarga.- Es la primera vez que te lo digo ¿verdad? Rayos, quería que fuera especial, no una tonta confesión en medio de tu sala, eso fue patético.

-Yo no necesito ninguna confesión romántica ni mucho menos planeada. Con saberlo me basta.- Sollozo e intento contener las lagrimas entre sus largas pestañas.

-Anko, no te puedo prometer que seres por siempre felices, pero, si debemos sufrir en un futuro, quiero que lo hagamos juntos. Un día dijiste que Jiro e Iruka siempre estuvieron ahí apoyándote, permíteme ser tu roca ahora, quiero ser el hombre del que te sostengas de aquí en más. No te voy a preguntar lo de siempre, no más. Lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Kakashi.- Ahogo un gemido con el dorso de su mano mientras las malditas lagrimas caían a su regazo, sentía que ya no podía soportar oírlo hablar mas.

-Aun no me contestas.- Dijo él con una tímida sonrisa, preocupado al ver que el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía llorando.

-¿Tu que crees?

-Eh, ¿lo vas a pensar?- Pregunto esperanzado pero sin borrar la preocupación de su rostro.

-Idiota!- Soltó un gritito y le golpeo el pecho suavemente mientras se abrazaba a él.- Idiota…-Susurro cariñosamente y Kakashi respiro tranquilo cuando ella lo beso. Sus labios sabían a fresas, igual que la ultima vez, pero esta vez el beso era más dulce, más fresco, más sincero.

Kakashi sintió como cada músculo le temblaba, y la opresión en el pecho disminuía mientras un placentero hormigueo le recorría el estomago hasta colocarse entre sus piernas. Momento mas dulce no podía pensar. Un seco "si" era a lo mas que podía fantasear con una persona como Anko, después de todo ella era seria y no le gustaba atarse a la gente, pero también era impulsiva y alegre, la combinación exacta de mujer, y eso lo estremecía. Ella no lo había aceptado, no como esperaba, pero lo hizo, lo perdono, perdono sus estupideces aun cuando le hizo daño, por un momento creyó que no merecía tanto amor pero perdió sus pensamientos cuando ella lo atrajo sobre si recostándose en el sofá. Ahora acostados la sensación era más placentera, y pese al clima que estaba por terminar el invierno, jamás había sentido mas calor y pronto odio su ropa, hasta que sintió las delicadas manos femeninas colarse por debajo de su camisa y acariciar los músculos de su pecho.

-Esa debió ser la proposición de matrimonio más horrible jamás escuchada.- Dijo riendo cuando separo sus labios de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Es perfecta.- Susurro ella, no sabiendo si se refería a la propuesta o a su mirada y antes de indagar volvió a besarlo

Anko paseaba las manos de un lado a otro sin dejar su boca y Kakashi se presionaba contra ella desesperado por sentirla mas, coloco sus brazos bajo la espalda de ella y abandono su boca para ir a su cuello dejando besos húmedos descendiendo a su pecho, encontrando el lugar exacto para comenzar a succionar uno de ellos atreves de la tela. Anko suspiraba preguntándose como aun vestidos el lograba excitarla de esa forma. La mano de él descendió y se adentro en la falda de ella para acariciarle la suave piel de sus piernas.

-Huum.- Gimió sensualmente en su oído al sentirlo apartar la tela de su ropa interior y pasar un dedo delicadamente por su sexo.

-Esto…no deberíamos hacerlo.- Dijo entrecortadamente al pasar al otro seno y continuar. Aun cuando su cerebro que le decía que parara.

-¿A si…porque?

-Esta vez…-Subió a encontrarse con su cara y dejar besos mariposa por ella-…Quiero hacerlo bien.

-¿Te refieres hasta el matrimonio? ¡Tu estas loco!- Soltó riendo al verlo asentir con la cabeza.- ¿Y que será lo próximo? ¿Un vestido blanco?

-Pues blanco no seria, nadie iba a creértelo.- Por toda contestación obtuvo un golpe en el brazo izquierdo.- Lo digo por que tenemos un hijo mujer! Que genio, no se puede decir una broma contigo….Pero…me agrada la idea de un vestido.

-Palabras muy dulces…pero parece ser que tu cuerpo tiene diferentes planes.- Sonrío al ver la erección de él y bajando una mano la acaricio por sobre el pantalón. Kakashi soltó un gruñido y apretó los dientes, haciéndola sonreír.

-No hagas eso. O no podré mantener mi palabra- Advirtió conociéndose perfectamente.- Soy un caballero, pero hasta los hombres como yo tenemos un limite y al estar contigo la tentación de pasarlo es grande.

-Entonces debes irte ya, no quiero ser mas una tentación.- Sonrío maliciosa.

-No, déjame dormir aquí, a tu lado.

-¿Solo dormir?- Pregunto escéptica y cuando el asintió se pararon de sofá. Anko lo llevo de la mano hasta su dormitorio y tuvo que contener la respiración cuando el comenzó a desvestirse para quedar en ropa interior y se metió de la cama de un salto, mientras ella lo miraba calidamente se coloco frente a la cama y lentamente fue desvistiéndose.

Kakashi sintió la garganta secársele al verla hacerlo, a pesar de estar de espaldas, era como si se desvistiera únicamente para él. Supo en cuanto vio su piel que esa noche iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó. Ella se giro levemente pero ni los mechones de cabello que caían por sus hombros podían cubrir del todo sus senos. Reconsidero seriamente el dejar sus modales a un lado cuando ella subió a la cama gateando sobre el y se tendió sobre su pecho, podía sentir su erección palpitar contra su vientre y ella sonrío complacida.

-Tu te lo pierdes.- Dijo cerrando los ojos dispuesta a dormir sobre él. Kakashi pensó exactamente lo mismo pero en lugar de darle la razón jalo una sabana y los cubrió.

-Esa maldita maña tuya de dormir desnuda va a matarme un día.

-Quizá, pero hasta entonces, disfrútalo.

-Eso hago.- Gruño tocándola por la espalda hasta quedarse en su trasero y apretar con fuerza.

-Hasta la boda Kakashi, tu lo dijiste. Aunque… eso va a dolerte.- Dijo mirando hacia abajo.- ¿Quieres que me vista? No es mi intención el tentarte, como tu dices que hago.

-No, me gusta como eres, me gusta que me tientes, y mas aun que duermas así. No te preocupes, yo sabre controlarme, ahora durmamos, mañana nos espera un largo día.

-Apenas hoy registramos a Sakumo ¿Qué debemos hacer mañana? –Pregunto desconcertada

-Organizar una boda.- Susurro cerrando los ojos, listo para un nuevo inicio.

La mañana siguiente paso entre regaos y felicitaciones, Anko estaba roja de ira por las insinuaciones de los jóvenes y Kakashi cargaba a su hijo apenado. Él le había dicho que vivieran en su departamento, por ser más grande, Anko se negó a mudarse, para ella donde vivía estaba bien, y los tres cabrían perfectamente, pero en cuando Kakashi pregunto que pasaría si tenían más hijos después, ella accedió a vivir con él, un lugar simple pero calido. Aunque claro estaba, que era difícil que Anko quisiera más hijos, difícil, mas no imposible.

Afortunadamente ambos tenían en común el no gústales hacer grandes eventos amenos que se requiriera, así que una boda sencilla era mas acorde a su personalidad. El salón había sido decorado de morado y plateando, una combinación poco usual pero que se las arreglaron para hacer hermosa. Al fondo estaba una mesa y en ella diversos papeles, un ansiado de barba larga y lentes anchos los miraba sonrientes mientras un sacerdote se paseaba de aquí para allá esperando el inicio.

-Una iglesia habría sido mas apropiado.- Dijo molesto pero Anko le sonrío.

-Eso no es lo mío, además, ¿Cómo se hubiera visto la novia caminando por el pasillo con un vestido así?- Se dio una vuelta lentamente solo para molestarlo al mostrarle el pequeño vestido a medio muslo color lila pero ajustado a su piel y de pronunciado escote. Tenía el cabello suelto y un broche con forma de flor morada le adornaba un lado. El cura hizo una mueca de disgusto y se alejo de ahí en cuanto escucho a Kurenai gritar a todos para que tomaran asiento y la gente le hizo caso en seguida pues al ser la madrina estaba en todo, ella se apresuro a buscar a Iruka con la mirada y lo vio parado junto al improvisado altar con su hijo en brazos.

-Usualmente el padrino no carga el hijo de la novia.- Dijo cuando ella llego a su lado.- Así como también se supone que debes esperar en alguna habitación para que Kakashi no te vea.

-Solo salí un momento, ya me voy.

-No, ya no hace falta, ahí viene Kakashi, acomódense al final de la alfombra y caminen al hincar la música.

Kakashi extendió el brazo y Anko lo tomo con cuidado mientras Kurenai le pasaba su ramo y se acomodaban. Ella no podía quejarse, él estaba radiante vestido de traje y lo que mas le gustaba era que parecía tener ojos solo para ella. Caminaron hacia el cura pero en toda la ceremonia Kakashi solo lo veía cuando tenía que hacerlo, pero aun así, su atención parecía estar dividida entre la ceremonia y Anko.

Al llegar el turno de lo s anillos Iruka se acerco a ellos saco de al bolsita del trajecito de Sakumo las sortijas y el niño reía alegremente. Después de un rato el hombre de barba se acerco a ellos, ambos firmaron como marido y mujer, oficialmente estaban casados.

-Al fin las cosas son como siempre debieron ser- Se inclino sobre ella para besarla y no pudo mas que sentir que ahora, estaba completo.

* * *

**Yata! Al fin termine! Etto, no se casaron al dia siguiente eh. Y perdon si no salio tan bien como esperaban, pero son las 2:44 a.m. y mi cerebro ya no funciona com antes u.u**

**Jajaja si creyeron que iba a haber lemmon se equivocaron, jojojo, ustedes pidieron epilogo asi que ahi les va. Lo que no me decido es si hacelo aparte para no subir el rango, o en este mismo fic. Se aceptan segerencias. **

**Sayonara!**


	18. Epilogo

-Despierta, querida.-Susurro una voz en su oído, su aliento era calido y le hacia cosquillas, pero fingió seguir dormida.- Por favor, quiero hacerte el amor una vez mas.-Dijo sonriendo antes de morderle suavemente el lóbulo, aunque había una nota de suplica difícil de disfrazar.

-Viéndolo así…-Anko se dio giro para verlo. Kakashi estaba cubierto de la cintura hacia abajo por la sabana blanca, pero saberlo desnudo la hacia vibrar y su cara resplandecía con una sonrisa arrebatadoramente sensual. Ella respiro profundo, lo deseaba con tanta intensidad como hacia cuatro años cuando se casaron. Pero tan necesario movimiento solo hizo que el viera su pecho. Se inclino sobre ella y metió la mano a la sabana para posarla en sus senos, apretándolos con fuerza mientras la besaba.

-Anko….-Susurro colocándose sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.- Te amo.- Pero mientras sus manos bajaban acariciándola escucho golpeteos en la puerta y de inmediato regreso a su lugar asustado. Anko se paro con dificultad y maldijo que las piernas le temblaran, se coloco la bata encima y cuando la abrocho fue a abrir.

-¡Mamá!-Grito su hijo saltando a sus brazos y Anko lo levanto en el vuelo.

-¿Que paso?-El pequeño no respondió y escondió la cara entre su cuello y hombro, sollozando sonoramente. Anko suspiro y la acaricio su cabello.- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?- El niño asintió con energía y la apretó mas. Ella se giro hacia Kakashi y este tomo su pantalón del suelo y se lo coloco rápidamente y fue hacia ellos. Tomo a Sakumo en los brazos y lo jalo hacia él.

-Papi.- El niño comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo con fuerza. Anko le sonrío y salio de la habitación. Kakashi se sentó en el borde de la cama y con el niño en sus piernas se meció de adelante hacia atrás lentamente. El niño fue dejando de llorar cada vez menos hasta que paro y Kakashi se detuvo, le acomodo bien su pijama de ositos y le beso la frente.

-¿Quieres contarme que soñaste esta vez?- Pregunto con dulzura pero el niño negó y lo abrazo más.- ¿Fue muy fea?- Sakumo movió su cabecita para asentir y se él sintió mal por no poder protegerlo en sueños.- Quizá si me cuentas te sentirás mejor.

-Papi…¿Tu nunca...vas a dejarme verdad?

Kakashi parpadeo sorprendido y se vio a si mismo y a su padre, suspiro después de una pausa en la que no supo responder y con dos dedos le separo el rostro de su pecho y los ojos de ambos brillan al encontrarse. Los labios de Sakumo comenzaron a temblar por querer llorar de nuevo y una lagrimita callo a sus piernas. Kakashi le sonrío y le limpio el camino que dejo mojado para después inclinarse y besarle la nariz.

-No importa lo que pase, hijo. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo. Sin importar en que forma.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro.- Lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, no era particularmente sensible ni afectuoso, pero Dios ¡Ese niño podía robarle el alma! Tenía los ojos más brillantes que nadie, y su corazón era tan puro como ningún otro. Era la mezcla exacta de hermosura e inocencia. Pero sobretodo, era la mezcla de un amor duradero. Casarse había sido la elección más sabia de toda su vida, y vivir con Anko y su hijo la experiencia más placentera.

Tenia la familia que tanto deseo cuando niño y dios proteja al que intentara hacerles daño. Además los tíos de Sakumo, como el pequeño les llamaba, lo visitaban seguido. Iruka era una gran ayuda cuando Anko tenía misión y ellos dos debían cuidar solos al niño. Y Jiro iba a verlos cada que podía junto con su esposa e hija. Aunque la pequeña Akane parecía estar interesada un poco mas de lo necesario en Sakumo, lo cual le hacia mucha gracia.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y Anko entro con un osito de felpa en la mano.

-Mira quien vino a verte.- Dijo sonriendo cuando camino para sentarse a su lado.

-Ryu kun!- Grito el Sakumo tomando el oso y abrazándolo con una sonrisa y Anko río cunado Kakashi frunció el ceño y movía los labios maldiciendo. Era bien sabido por ella que Kakashi le tenia cierta envidia al peluche, lo cual era estupido, pero tierno.

-Sakumo, ¿Qué te parece si dejas ese mald…ese oso…-Corrigió antes de tener que explicarle a su hijo una nueva palabra y rápidamente tomaba el juguete de las manitas del niño y lo aventaba hacia atrás. El pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido y estiro los brazos como si pudiera tomarlo. Anko abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.- ….Y te quedas a dormir con tu mami y conmigo?

El niño parpadeo rápidamente saliendo de estado y comenzó a moverse imitando saltos sobre las piernas de Kakashi quien sonreía victorioso. Rápidamente se arrojo hacia el centro de la cama y se metió en las sabanas. Kakashi y Anko le siguieron acostándose con Sakumo en medio y el niño bostezo comenzando a cerrar los parpados.

-¿Pero y Ryu-kun?- Pregunto ya sin sentidos y Kakashi sonrío aunque el niño ya se había dormido. Se giro levemente y miro hacia el suelo donde el maldito oso estaba.

-¿Celoso?- Se burlo Anko riendo y Kakashi soltó un gruñido mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de su hijo en un gesto posesivo.- ¡Qué ridículo!- Susurro pero Kakashi se inclino y levanto sobre el codo para poder besarla sin aplastar a Sakumo. Tomo la mano de Anko que estaba sobre la de Sakumo y regreso a su lugar.

Y una nueva historia se cerro, entre besos, pesadillas, y osos desaparecidos misteriosamente.


End file.
